


More Than One Way to Break a Curse

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU FTL to Storybrooke <br/>Cora is the one who cast the curse. Her two daughters get caught up in it along with the rest of the EF. Regina doesn't just have Henry, she more children as well. And a true love daughter with Daniel. Eventual Swan Queen <br/>TW: Rape, abuse, violence, assault</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT nor any of its characters.

FTL 30 Years Ago

“Regina, I’m sorry. But we have to go.”

Regina glared at her sister through a rain of tears. This wasn’t right. A Mother shouldn’t have to be parted from her daughter. Especially now thanks to her own Mother, the child was now fatherless.

She brought her daughter up to her lips and pressed them to her head. She inhaled her sweet baby smell. “I love you. No matter what. Always and forever. No matter what.”

Regina could hear the guards in the hallway fighting. She knew the end was near. She was coming. She handed her baby over to her sister. “Please watch over her.”

Zelena bent over her baby sister with her own tears clouding her vision. “With my life, I swear it.” The sisters embraced. And then she was gone.

The door flung open and there she stood in all her regal glory.

“Mother,” Regina wanted to be strong and stand. But she couldn’t. She no longer cared. Her baby was gone. And she was all that had been left of Daniel. She didn’t care what was next for her. She was already dead.

Her mother regarded her calmly.   She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “No dear,” she said as if she could hear her thoughts. “Not yet. But soon.”

The Queen turned and strode away. The last of Zelena’s men tried rallying but she easily flung them away from her.

Regina slumped against the pillows. Her daughter was less than an hour old and had lost both of her parents. But at least Regina knew she was out there. Somewhere just waiting for her.

She knew Zelena would keep her promise and protect her with her life. She’d spent their entire childhood doing her best to protect Regina from their Mother as best she could.

But with Regina falling in love with a stable boy and becoming pregnant soon after, there was nothing more she could do to shield her. So she did the next best thing. She grabbed her sister and ran. And Daniel had fallen under their Mother’s cold cruel hands shortly thereafter.

Now Zelena was still running. But it wasn’t her sister who was there underneath her arm hoping that she could save her. It was the beautiful new life that her sister had created. The baby had Daniel’s blue eyes but their expression that was all Regina.

Zelena ran until she was out of breath. She finally had to stop and rest and feed the baby. She had thankfully secured some provisions from a wet nurse before her Mother’s men reached the castle so the baby wouldn’t starve.

Zelena looked around her and saw just up ahead there seemed to be smoke going up. If there was smoke then there was hopefully a home and some friendly neighbors who wouldn’t mind giving comfort to a young woman with a newborn baby. Zelena stared down at her niece playing with her fingers as the baby suckled hungrily. “Shh there there my pretty. We’re going to rescue your Mommy. We’ll find a way.”

Zelena hadn’t wanted to leave her sister there. But there was no way she could get the 3 of them out of there. And Regina would sacrifice herself 100 times over for her child. And Zelena would sacrifice herself for either one of them.

Zelena was the oldest so she knew Cora the best. Once the woman decided upon her path, nothing would dissuade her. Even after murdering Regina’s lover, Cora still insisted that she was to marry that repulsive King who stared at her younger sister as if she was a special dish laid out for him. The disgusting old man was old enough to be their Grandfather.

So Cora had cloaked Regina’s pregnancy from the world. And Zelena had taken the first opportunity she could find, to get them out of there. Then her Mother’s men found their hiding place. But Regina was in the midst of labor. She couldn’t be moved. Thankfully the baby had come quickly. And Zelena had had to run to get them out of there since there was no telling what their Mother would do if she found the baby.

Zelena made her way into the town with the baby secured in her arms. She asked around and found an inn. The innkeeper showed her upstairs to her room. It was as clean as clean could be. She thanked the woman and sent her on her way. Then she sat down with her niece in her lap. She looked around the room and sighed.

“I think we’ll be alright here.”


	2. The Last Wedding

**CHAPTER 2**

Cora inspected Regina’s wedding dress. She had worked so hard to get her here and this silly girl was not about to ruin all of her hard work. Cora had had to erect a glamour around her to shield her pregnancy. She knew with Regina’s youth and supple body that it would bounce back quickly after childbirth and it had.

Now they were minutes away from Cora having most of what she’d wanted to achieve when she gave birth to her. Her chance of being Queen had been destroyed by that horrible woman Ava. Now her daughter was going to marry the man that she should’ve married. She looked over at Ava’s daughter Snow White and smirked. Now she held Ava’s daughter’s life in the palm of her hands. This was poetic justice and almost worth everything that she had endured until now.

“Stop fidgeting,” she pinched Regina’s arm. The girl let out a yelp that she quickly bit back from one look at Cora’s face. She was still walking on thin ice with her. Cora would think about letting up on her after she’d borne the King a son. Then there would no longer be anything that stood in their way.

Henry stood in the corner wringing his hands like a nervous schoolgirl. Cora couldn’t believe she’d ever lain with that man. It had only been to achieve her purpose of getting herself close to the crown. Then, she was going to dispose of him. Unfortunately, the measly little man had proven useful to her in some situations. She’d even allowed him to coddle their daughters on occasion. Too bad he wasn’t actually any relation to any of them.

“Henry!”

The man jumped then quickly made his way over to her. “Yes dear?”

“Go and find out how much longer this is going to take. And have them put a rush on it.” All of this business of traditions having to be respected before she got that ring on her daughter’s finger and her inside the king’s bed was nauseating to her. And to her daughter. Regina had been sick everyday for the past 3 weeks. It had been a help for her to lose weight. Now she was thin as a rail. It made her cleavage stand out all the clearer.

Even now she stood there in front of the mirror white as a sheet. It looked good compared to her dark hair. Her skin had that youthful glow to it. Her daughter’s were unbelievably beautiful. But Zelena was a bastard. And that child had been nothing but trouble from the word go. She’d fought Cora and defied her at every turn. Regina had been so much easier to bend to her will.

“Snow White, darling. How does your Mother look?” Regina gave her a glare that caused Cora to have to hide her grin. She knew the girl hated having this imposter being called her daughter when she had just recently lost hers. But she was going to have to suck it up.

If Zelena hadn’t thwarted Cora’s plans then she would’ve had leverage to hold over Regina’s head. Instead of thanking Cora for all she had done, the girl had been defiant about this wedding all of the way up until recently. Cora had allowed her a little ray of hope then she’d ripped it out of her chest. She now held Regina’s heart in her secret vault. And there was nothing the girl could deny her in her condition.

The child joined them at the mirror. She had dark curly hair like her daughters. But where Regina had her Father’s olive tone, Snow’s skin was pale as her namesake. She wrapped her arms around Regina who hadn’t yet learned to cover her scowls fast enough. Cora gave her a pinch in her back to remind her of her manners. “She looks beautiful. I hope I grow up to look just like you Mother,” the child gushed in that way that small children do over the most trivial of matters. She had taken to calling Regina Mother at Cora’s urging a couple of weeks ago. The girl was only 6 years younger than her daughter which made it that much more hilarious to Cora and that much more infuriating to Regina. It was such a sweet revenge for defying her Mother and trying to run away from her duties by laying with common filth and becoming impregnated.

Henry snuck back into the room. Cora had forgotten that she’d sent the mousy man on an errand. “You were gone so long I was going to send out a search party,” Cora took a moment to enjoy his flinch.

“They’re almost ready, my love. We need to take our places now.”

Cora looked over at Regina who looked like she wanted to fly out the window. “Excellent,” she smiled.

Cora drew up close to Regina’s ear so that only she could hear her. “I want you to know that I’ve taken care of all of your little issues. And soon your sister will be back under my guard where she belongs. That monstrosity of yours will be right along with her. In the meantime, I’ve put up safeguards. You will not be able to leave the castle grounds without being escorted by your husband or myself. Now you will get that ring on your finger and bear our King a son.”

They could hear the opening strains of the wedding march and they proceeded out. Henry held his daughter on his arm, patting her hands trying to comfort her. He leaned over and whispered to her, “It’ll be over soon my darling. And then Mother will be happy. You’ll see. Things are looking better already.”

Regina looked at him blankly. Without her heart, her emotions were dulled. She could still feel it was just in a numbed out way. She still had flares of sadness and anger though they were distant and gone so fast they were only barely curiously measured. It was almost like watching the world go by through someone else’s eyes. It was only when she thought of her sister and her daughter out there waiting for her that she felt life return to her body and soul. For now, she had no choice but to go along with her Mother. But she knew her time would come. Mother would slip up. And she’d get her revenge for Daniel and her freedom from this new prison her Mother had erected for her.

She looked over at Snow White. The child was practically bouncing on her toes. Regina did feel pity for the child. She had no idea what Cora had in store for her.

Her Father began to walk her down the aisle to her King and her soon to be husband. Regina only registered this in a detached fashion. The man had once been engaged to her own Mother. Then he had been a 30 something year old man in the best shape of his life. Now he was an old portly wrinkled disgusting curd who looked at Regina as if she was his last supper. Even without a heart, her levels of disgust still registered with her.

Her Father handed her over to him and Regina once more had to battle a wave of nausea. She closed her eyes and savored her last seconds of freedom. Then she pasted a fake smile on her face and turned to her new soon to be husband. At least not having her heart helped make this easier for her. It was the night that she was dreading.


	3. Honeymoon

**CHAPTER 3**

Cora smiled to herself as she watched her daughter walk into breakfast. Her gait was stiff and she had her arms wrapped protectively around herself. She was wearing longer sleeves than was necessary in this sweltering hotbox. And the King was grinning from ear to ear. Cora would even venture to say he looked downright giddy.

“I trust you had a satisfactory night, my King,” Cora ignored the glare from her daughter as she smiled at Leopold.

Leopold reached out to grab Regina’s hand. “It was the first time in a long time that I’ve slept so well,” he patted her hand while reaching over to place a kiss upon his bride’s cheek.

Regina looked sickened. Cora was pleased.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

“It will be delivered today right?” Zelena bounced her little niece while trying to get her bills sorted. The gift was exorbitant but she knew it was befitting a Queen. She hoped her sister would understand. Their money was dwindling fast. But she was young, able bodied, and determined. She knew she’d be alright. And this was the most important purchase of her life.

“Yes ma’am. We already have a delivery scheduled and on its way to the castle,” the jubilant shopkeeper smiled over at the young Mother. They had been very busy with supplying gifts since the Royal Wedding and she had due cause to be happy.

Zelena smiled at the woman. “Excellent,” she gave a wave to shopkeeper as she made her back towards the inn. She had nothing much to do so she decided a walk to get some fresh air for her and the munchkin were just what they needed.

The Royal Wedding had taken place yesterday. Zelena’s heart broke for her sister knowing exactly what that meant for her. Zelena had spent her life shielding her sister from as much ugliness as she could and not being able to save her had almost killed her. But for Regina, there was no price too high for keeping her daughter safe.

Hopefully, once her sister received her wedding gift. That would be one more step to the three of them being reunited.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Cora stood watch as Regina opened her wedding presents and sent out thank you notes to the guests. She had raised her daughters to conduct themselves as ladies at all times and Regina was not going to start slouching now. The only problem was that insipid child dithering about. Cora was considering what was her best option for getting rid of her.

Regina watched her Mother’s eyes light on Snow White. And though she herself didn’t care much for the child, she knew that no one deserved to be at the mercy of her Mother. She smiled over at her and even allowed her to help with the unwrapping.

“Oh, this is beautiful,” Snow gushed as she peeled the wrapping off a huge mirror. From the naked eye, it wasn’t anything special. Regina had been prepared to just write it off when she noticed the inscription written on the card. When she and her sister were younger, they had developed their own language. It had been nothing but a silly childhood game but they had even created a dictionary of sorts for their special language. As they got older, they had used the language to help warn the other of their mother’s moods and actions. At one point or another, they had both been saved by the silly little scratches and scrawls they had come up with.

If you didn’t look too closely at the card, you would think that it was merely a smudge or a mistake. But Regina knew it was her sister’s handiwork.

Though her emotions were considerably dulled due to her lack of a heart, something about her sister and daughter had the ability to penetrate down to her soul. She surreptitiously slipped the card into her pocket as she asked the servant to place the mirror in her room. She gave a quick glance in her Mother’s direction to ensure that she hadn’t picked up on what had just happened. Thankfully she was still scowling over at the energetic child.

She had instructed Snow to open another gift when her husband walked in. As soon as Snow saw him, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He spoiled the child rotten and it showed. She was quite a selfish, self-absorbed little thing. Regina had even overheard her telling some of the servant’s children who looked like they hadn’t eaten in days how wonderful it was to be a princess and have a Father who was king.

He had a huge grin on his face. “My dear, I will have to ask you to excuse us. I believe my bride and I must spend some time together.”

Regina paled. She hadn’t fully recovered from the previous night. He had left bruises and even bite marks to show his possession of her as he took her repeatedly. She had been thankful when he’d rolled over and began snoring.

Even then, it had still taken her what seemed like forever before she could move despite the pain racking her body. She had managed to clean herself up as best she could and then spent the rest of the night hidden in a window seat in the library.

Cora noticed her pallor and was pleased. Her daughter needed a lesson after running off and laying with common filth. And if she wanted to give herself away to just anyone when Cora had worked so hard to make her fit to be Queen then she could suffer the consequences.

“Not at all, my King. She is now your dutiful wife.”

Leopold held out his hand to Regina who took it as if it was a live snake. He grinned over at her before leading her away.

Cora turned to Snow and smiled. She only needed to play this game for a short while longer. Then she would have this wretched child and her Father right where she wanted them. “What should we open next?”


	4. Reuniting

**CHAPTER 4**

Regina stood in front of the mirror that was her wedding gift inspecting herself from her husband’s latest demonstrations of love for her. He’d left more bruises on her and she could still feel the sting of his fingernails and teeth indented into her skin. Suddenly the mirror began to cloud up. Regina gasped and took a step back. Then, her sister’s face filled the mirror.

“Regina, it’s you!” Zelena grinned as she took in the sight of her sister. Then she noticed her body. “Oh, Reggie,” she said sadly as her eyes raked her sister from head to toe.

Regina had first thought that maybe this was another of Cora’s tricks. Until her sister’s eyes filled with pain at seeing what had become of her little sister. Regina felt pain and shame well up in her for a second before the numbness set in. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her. “How – how are you doing this?”

Zelena shrugged sheepishly. She knew her sister would scoff at being pitied. “It’s enchanted. It’s a simple spell. I didn’t know how else to get to you. And I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Zelena lowered her eyes to show her sympathy for her sister. Suddenly, there was a cooing noise from behind her. Zelena turned her head and disappeared for a moment. Then, she came back holding her niece.

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as she took in the sight of her babygirl. She inched her way closer to the mirror. She reached out with one hand needing to be as close as possible.

Zelena held the baby closer so that her sister could get a better look. “She’s a really great baby. She hardly ever cries.”

Regina was practically nose to nose with the glass. Her baby gave a smile and reached toward her with her hand. Regina covered it with hers.

“I’ve been calling her Zara. It means princess. I know you didn’t want a plain name,” her sister informed her. “Of course you can change it whenever.”

Regina shook her head still mesmerized at the sight of her baby. “It’s perfect.” Normally, without her heart, emotions seemed far away from her. She felt them flare up but then they’d disappear and she’d just be left feeling numb. But with her baby it was different. Regina was overwhelmed with the rush of emotions that flooded through her seeing her babygirl.

“We have to get you out of there. We need to work on a plan,” Zelena was saying.

Regina turned to her sister sadly. She looked back and forth between her and her baby. “No,” she said shaking her head. Zelena looked at her incredulously. “You have to save yourselves. You have to take care of her. I’m no good to either one of you now.”

Zelena was horrified. “Reggie, what the hell are you talking about? You’re my sister. This was always about us.”

Regina pulled her hand back from the mirror. Zelena reached out as if to draw her back. “Mother took my heart,” she confessed in a whisper. She raised her eyes to Zelena and saw that her sister understood what all that meant.

Without her heart, not only was she numb to emotions but she was slave to her Mother in everyway. She couldn’t refuse any command made by her Mother.

“Then we’ll find it,” Zelena raised her chin and spoke with clear determination. “We find it and we free ourselves forever. Our lives are ours not Mother’s.”

“Wife!” Leopold bellowed from somewhere on the other side of the screen that separated the room. Even without her heart, Regina could still be disgusted and she shuddered. Her sister took in her little sister helplessly.

“Wife!” again he bellowed.

Regina knew their time was up. He didn’t like to be kept waiting. He’d taught her that the morning of their first day as husband and wife. “I have to go. He’ll be angry if I don’t answer him.” She turned to leave.

“Wait,” Zelena cried out. “I’m not giving up. Meet me back here in a couple of hours. I’ll wait for you to get back,” her sister sat with her back straightened determined to do just that. “Just say into the mirror, “Mirror Mirror on the wall, show me who I wish to see most of all and it will find me.”

Regina nodded to show she understood. Then she hurried to answer her husband’s call.

“My King?” Regina stepped from around the screen.

Leopold looked as if he was about to slap her but then thought better of it. “I’ve been waiting. I am your King and your husband. You will not keep me waiting.”

“I apologize my King. It won’t happen ever again.”

“You’d better see that it doesn’t.” He began to strip away his clothing. Regina just stared at him willing away the nausea rising up.

When he was done stripping he grabbed her and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. She could smell the wine, cheese, and roasted meat on his breath as he stood over her breathing heavily. She turned her head away.

He reached out and grabbed the top of her head. “Pleasure your king,” he said as applied pressure to her head and forced her to her knees.

Regina took a last gulp of fresh air before succumbing to her wifely duties.


	5. Help

**CHAPTER 5**

Regina waited until her husband began snoring to slip from the room. She made her way quietly down the hallways until she reached her destination. She had just walked into the room and mixed her concoction when her Mother poofed in front of her before she could raise the vial to her lips. Regina felt a momentary flare of fear before the numbness set in.

“I knew it! You insolent, ungrateful brat,” her mother slapped her so hard she rocked on her feet. “I have worked myself practically into a grave to get you every advantage in the world and as usual you sabotage everything I have worked for.”

Regina didn’t bother with responding. Instead she reached around her quickly and downed the entire vial before her Mother had a chance to respond. Cora stood glaring at her with her arms crossed. “You will pay for this.”

Regina just looked at her defiantly. Her mother’s orders forbid her from hurting herself or her Mother in anyway. It said nothing about the unborn atrocities that her Mother seemed hellbent on ensuring Regina carry to term. This was the 3rd time in the past 2 years of marriage that Regina had had to resort to handling that problem herself.

Cora was adamant that they would be unable to take the crown without an heir apparent. Regina was to bear Leopold a son who would become next in line for the crown over Snow White. Without it, the people might rebel against them. As time dragged on and Regina who’d already proven to be fertile was still childless, Cora had had to resort to finding out the true problem and rooting it out. She had never dreamed the ingrate would go to these lengths to deny Cora what was rightfully hers.

“I will not carry a child for that beast.” Regina crossed her arms and stood defiantly against Cora. Regina was positive Cora was slipping Leopold something. A man his age shouldn’t have the stamina that he did. He always had his hands on Regina. If her Mother hadn’t cast a spell so that she could not cause herself harm she would have flung herself out the window already.

Cora sighed and looked over at her child sadly. “Regina, I am doing this all for you,” she ran her hand almost lovingly down her cheek. “Once there is an heir, there will no longer be a need for the King. You will finally be free of him once and for all.” Cora smiled at her as she divulged what she felt was the most brilliant plan ever.

Regina wasn’t fooled. That would only allow her Mother to have almost unfettered power. She was dangerous enough without adding that to her arsenal. “And me?”

Cora was confused. “What darling?”

“Will you give me my freedom then? Me, my child, and my sister?”

Cora’s face darkened at the mention of her bastard. Zelena had managed to elude capture by Cora’s henchmen. The girl had learned enough tricks from her Mother to be able to hide herself in plain sight. She was the one wild card that Cora hadn’t seen coming.

Cora straightened her back before reaching for a handful of Regina’s hair. “I will NOT bargain with you. When I find that little bastard you can rest assured that appropriate steps will be taken.”

Regina closed her eyes at the pain flooding from her Mother’s hands twisting away at her scalp. But then the concoction began to work and she almost hit the floor from the pain radiating in her lower regions. She grabbed at her midsection as the beginning spasms began to take over her body.

Cora looked at her with disgust. She flung her fingers and Regina was poofed into the washing room. She dragged herself over to the bathtub and climbed inside. She lay there as her body began to reject the fetus.

Regina knew the drill. She stripped herself and rolled up her gown which she used to bite down on so that her screams wouldn’t carry. She cried through the spasms and the bleeding until the pains subsided. She closed her eyes against the pain and prayed for oblivion.

She had thankfully passed out sometime during the night. Unfortunately for her, when she came to she was cleaned and clothed. She was lying in bed and there was Granny standing over her sadly looking down upon her. That meant that she had been found out. And the King also knew.

The door flung open and he strolled inside. “My dear,” he said as he rushed to the bedside grabbing her hand as if he was genuinely concerned. “You have survived.”

Regina had been afraid at first. She was sure that he was going to have her head for killing his child. But then she realized they didn’t know that it had been intentional. “I am sorry my Lord.” She schooled her face to its usual blank mask.

The King actually looked sad while he patted her hand. “Now, now. You’re alive and that’s all that matters now. We will continue to try later.”

Regina suppressed a shudder at the thought. She scooted down beneath the blankets.

“I’ll let you rest dear,” the King nodded to her and then took his leave.

“Would you like anything my lady? Something to eat perhaps?” Granny asked. Regina and the woman had somewhat of a friendly relationship. She was the only one that Regina allowed to wait upon her.

“No, no. I just need rest.” Regina heard Snow’s voice carry through and had to suppress another shudder. “And quiet.”

“Yes, my lady. I’ll see that you have it.” Granny left shutting the door behind her.

Regina lay upon her bed exhausted.

“Yes, dearie. Rest. You’re going to need it,” said a voice that was half speech half laughter.

Regina shot up in her bed. She took in the frightening sight in front of her. It was a man with golden colored skin. His eyes were like a snake and he kept laughing maniacally. “Who are you? And where did you come from?”

“I, dearie. Am the answer to you surviving what your Mother has in store for you alive.”


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Cora Scorned

CHAPTER 6  
Regina bit down harder on the grip between her teeth. Her tears and sweat had mixed and turned her hair and pillow into a mess. Her face was red from the exertion and pain. She clutched at the bedsheets as the pain ripped through her. It began in her back and then made its way forward through her abdomen.  
“Okay. Now child, I think it’s time you started to push,” Granny instructed with her head hidden beneath the sheet draped across Regina’s raised and separated knees.  
Red mopped Regina’s brow and held onto her hand. Her Grandmother was teaching her the family art of midwifing. This was only her second time around but the fact that they were helping to bring another line of royalty into the world had her so excited she could barely concentrate.  
Cora stood over Granny’s shoulder giving off the appearance of caring. Except Granny knew better. She had witnessed the woman’s abusive ways to her daughter who she was still keeping a tight reign on despite the fact that she was now a married woman and soon to be Mother. Not to mention the Queen. It wasn’t lost on Granny that she was still too young for all three positions. She was well aware that it wasn’t her child nor her grandchild she cared about. It was the position that she acquired from having them.  
Regina pushed for no other reason than to get rid of the monstrosity. She wanted nothing to do with any of the situation. She had a daughter. She wasn’t looking forward to having another of the king’s whelp passed over to her to raise.  
She could hear Snow’s excited voice which just helped her to focus even more as she pushed harder taking it one step closer to having this tie severed from her.   
She knew her Mother only wanted the child as an acquisition. And she’d never really be able to be its Mother. Truth be told with no heart any emotion she could have dredged up for the child or the experience had been lost to her.  
It still took 25 more minutes of pushing with some small breaks in between before she heard Granny call out excitedly, “Almost there.”  
Red dropped Regina’s hand and ran to stand beside her grandmother as the child came into the world. Cora leaned in closer then gasped.  
“It’s a girl!” Red cried as she bounced around happily.   
Cora glared at the baby as her cries filled the room. She stood there fuming throwing venomous looks at the baby and at her daughter.   
Granny looked apprehensively to Regina but the child had her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned away. The room became quiet save for the baby’s wails and Cora’s heavy breathing. Granny handed the baby to Red as she bent to attend to the afterbirth.  
Cora strode over to Regina who was still lying with her eyes closed. She grabbed her chin and painfully turned her to face her. “Look at me you wretched girl.” When Regina slowly opened her eyes she bent forward, “It’s a girl,” she snarled accusingly enunciating each word. She leaned over and placed her mouth close to her ear although Granny still managed to catch everything she said. “You will produce an heir. And you will give the King a spare.”  
Regina stared at her with tear drenched eyes. She didn’t want this child or any other. She only wanted her own baby. Going through this pregnancy and this labor had only served to make her even more acutely aware of the loss of her baby and her true love.  
Red tried to bring the baby closer but Cora turned abruptly on her. “Get that thing cleaned up. Then we can present it to the King.”  
Red looked perplexedly at all of the adults in the room. She nervously licked her lips, “I think girls are better than boys anyway,” she smiled down at the baby who was still upset after its traumatic entrance into this new world. She gently rocked her in her arms.  
Cora turned on Granny. “Put a muzzle on that mutt or else I’ll have it put down myself.”  
Granny’s face became ashen. She gasped and pulled Red and the baby close to her. She had never told anyone about the curse of lycanthropy that ran in their family. Even Red herself had no idea. Yet she could tell from the look on the horrible woman’s face that she had chosen her words wisely.   
Cora stormed over to the door. She took a moment to compose herself. She plastered one of her fake smiles upon her face as she walked out of the room.   
Granny warily returned to tending to the Queen. “Now, I think you’re ready for a bath.” Granny came over and began to help Regina rise. She got her into a steaming bath that she had already foreseen to have waiting for her. She brought the baby over to her. “Would you like her in there with you?”  
Regina didn’t even bother looking around. “No.” She still refused to lay eyes upon the baby.  
Granny didn’t understand any of this. But she was just the help. She had been around for quite a while and she knew not to be surprised by anything they did. Or rather to not show it.  
Red however misjudged the situation. She was still happily crooning to the baby who’d finally settled down some. “There’s enough room. And I can help you hold her while she’s in there with you,” she began to slide the baby into the water.  
Regina turned on her much as her Mother had done just a few minutes ago. “I said no!”  
Red stepped back as if she’d been slapped. She looked over to her Granny with unshed tears in her eyes.  
“Come along Red. Now’s when I teach you how to get her cleaned up.” Granny smiled at her granddaughter as she poured some warm water into a wash basin. She took the baby and proceeded to do just that.  
After Regina had washed and soaked long enough, she pulled herself out of the bathtub. Granny brought her over a clean gown and helped her back into the bed that the chambermaids had made up for her while she had been bathing.   
Red brought the baby over to Regina once more.   
“I said I didn’t want her!” Regina’s voice was rising to hysteria.   
Cora walked back in the room at that moment. She anxiously looked out the door and made sure that no one else had witnessed her daughter’s impertinence. That would’ve been a guaranteed trip to the gallows for them all. She took the baby from Red and walked over to where Regina lay. “Don’t you dare ever shame me like this ever again! You will take this baby. And you will be a Mother to her. This is your child.”  
“You’re the one who wanted her. You should take her,” Regina glared defiantly at her Mother ignoring Granny and Red who were taking in the scene with something akin to horror.  
Cora reached out and slapped her hard. Then she slapped her again. Granny and Red flinched both times. As tears sprang to Regina’s eyes she leaned over and ground out, “So help me if you ever throw all that I’ve worked for in my face again, it will be the last thing you ever do. I have no idea why I’ve been cursed with two wretched ungrateful children. But this is the King’s child. And it is your child. You will show respect and remain obedient.” She all but threw the baby into Regina’s unwelcome arms.  
The baby began to squirm and cry again. She didn’t like the way she was being handled.   
Before anyone could react, the door opened and in walked the King. He looked at Granny questioningly. She nodded to him that it was okay. He walked in and hurried over to the bed to take a look at his new princess. “She is beautiful. We shall have the naming ceremony within the fortnight.”  
Cora plastered a fake smile upon her face. Cora walked around the bed to stand at the King’s shoulder as he took his daughter into his arms. At least the horrid thing had settled down in his arms. “That would be lovely My King. And what name were you thinking of bestowing upon the princess?”  
The King smiled down at his darling little girl. He still wanted an heir but he was a proud papa either way. “She shall be called Eva. That’s the perfect name fit for royalty.”  
Regina didn’t bother looking disgusted. She still felt nothing but numbness inside.   
The King’s back was to Cora so he didn’t see the way her mouth tightened, her eyes narrowed, or the way her hands clenched. But Regina and Granny did.  
Cora turned to Granny, “I think our Queen could use some sustenance to aid her while she regains her strength.”  
Granny bowed and said, “As you wish my lady.” She pulled Red with her as she left the room.  
Cora turned on the King. She crept around him with a smile on her face. Regina knew that cat that swallowed the canary smile. She knew that things were about to get ugly.   
Leopold looked up at Cora as she rounded on him. “This is one of the happiest days of my life.”  
Cora’s smile grew larger. “Good. I’m glad you’re happy.” Her hand shot out lightning fast. She buried her hand in the King’s chest and ripped out his heart. Regina just sat up in bed watching curiously. “Because it’s the last time you ever will be,” she sneered. She removed the baby from the dumbstruck King and practically tossed her back to Regina.  
She slapped the King hard across his face. Regina almost pitied him the shock written across his face as her Mother held his still beating heart in front of his face. “You imbecile! I have waited patiently for you to prove that you had some type of intelligence and as usual you’re nothing but a pathetic, sniveling waste of time.”  
The King’s mouth worked but no sound came forth as he clutched at his chest. He just stared at Cora like a fish out of water trying to suck in air. “How – how dare – dare you!” he stuttered.  
Cora slapped him again. Regina watched in awe as her fingers tightened around his heart. She said a quick spell into the heart. Regina couldn’t catch it all but she heard the parts about him never raising a hand or harsh word to her or Regina. She forbid him from ever speaking negatively about any of them. “I have given you every chance to be the man that you pretend to be. And as usual, I have been met with abject failure. It seems I will have to do it all myself.” Cora ran unsteady hands through her hair. “I shall be your new advisor. Any orders, questions, or concerns about anything – and I do mean ANYTHING will go through me first.”  
“As soon as Regina is able you will conceive an heir.” Cora looked at Regina with eyes full of fury, “And for her insolence, she will also conceive a spare. You will Mother that child. You will treat it as well as any Mother ever would. And if there is ever any complaint about that child’s welfare, I promise you will pay the price.” She flicked her wrist and a box appeared out of thin air into Cora’s upturned hand. She placed the heart into the box and then flicked her wrist making it disappear once again.  
“There will be a naming ceremony. And her name shall be Reign. Because one day that’s exactly what she shall do.” Cora strode out with her head held high as the Queen that she had now deemed herself.   
Leopold and Regina sat staring at one another. The baby began squirming and they both looked down at her. Then they turned to one another again before staring straight ahead.   
Regina took her first good look down at the child. She inspected her thoroughly. She tried and tried but all Regina saw when she looked at her was herself. There was none of the King present upon her face from what Regina could see.   
She smiled at the child and offered her her finger. The baby took it and wrapped her tiny hand around it with a strength that surprised and delighted Regina.   
Regina smiled in earnest upon the child. Since it was a girl, her Mother wouldn’t be too concerned about it. Maybe she could be hers. She hugged the baby closer to her.   
In the time that Rumplestiltskin had been teaching her magic he kept drilling into her head that it was all about emotion. Cora had spent her life telling her that love was a weakness. But Regina was beginning to understand otherwise. It was the love of her sister and daughter out there who helped her to carry on. And even without her heart she still felt just as strongly about the both of them.   
She brought the child up to her breast. Her baby then latched on and hungrily began to suckle. Regina smiled down on her once more surprised at the rush of emotion that she began to feel for someone who had no heart.   
She would never let her Mother know. But she was obviously wrong. Holding her daughter closer she knew, love was strength. And when you had nothing, having love was everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Cora stormed into the rooms that had been allotted to her. She practically burned with fury as she began to throw things around. She raged until she became breathless. Then she stood with her nails ground into the wood of her vanity. Her head was bowed and her shoulders hunched as she breathed heavily. She was sure the marks would be permanent. She was still there when she heard the ridiculous cackling.

She didn’t bother to turn around. She knew the imp well. They had even had what some would call a relationship of sorts. She knew who the true father of her children was. And the power of him not knowing made it all the sweeter to her.

She now she pulled herself up slowly. Rolling her shoulders before straightening them out. Then her neck as she raised her head high. She turned around to face him.

“Something troubling you dearie?” he continued that cacophony of giggling which had driven Cora mad when they were intimate.

She narrowed her eyes at the imp. “You knew it was going to be a girl didn’t you?”

Rumple had been gifted with prophetic visions. Unfortunately he didn’t always have all of the pieces of his visions so he didn’t always know when, where or how they would play out. But this one, he had seen coming. He knew that Cora desperately wanted to use her grandchildren so that she could dispense of the King and usurp the crown. “Indeed,” he put his hand over his mouth as he giggled some more.

Cora had spent most of the time that she had known the imp looking for chinks in the Imp’s armor. But as the Dark One those were few and far between. So she had learned to be content with the awareness that knowledge was power. Therefore keeping her daughter’s parentage from him was her way of keeping control over the situation.

Rumple was thrilled by the rage he saw written clear as day all across Cora’s face. She had been a nasty little bugger who had actually managed to get closer to him than anyone before or since Bae. And that was something he couldn’t forgive her for.

Cora drew herself up and crossed her arms over her chest. “What precisely are you doing here?”

“Moi?” Rumple pointed to himself. “I merely came to give my congratulations to the new addition of the royal family.”

Cora narrowed her eyes. “You will not go anywhere near that child.” She made a mental note to place a protection spell over the bedchamber. She wasn’t even sure if she approved of him being this close to any of them. She knew he would love nothing more than to ruin her plans.

“But dearie, I’ve brought you a gift.”

Cora schooled her face but her vanity won out and she stepped closer. “What is it?”

Rumple picked his way through the bedroom touching things here and there. “Why I bring word of another realm. The existence of a world where there is less death and sickness. Where people live happily in peace and freedom,” Rumple teased her. He knew of Cora’s narcissism and her need to control everything. He knew a place where people being free would whet her appetite for conquering. She was such a predictable and greedy thing.

“Where is this world you speak of?” Cora asked intrigued.

Rumple ran his hand along the dresser following the marks left by her fingernails. “Oh… a land in a far away place,” he said offhandedly. “It’s really of no importance dear. Only a powerful sorcerer can even conjure it up.”

Cora knew she was being baited. But she also knew this land couldn’t hold her for long. Even if she conquered all of the kingdoms, which she had plans of doing, she still thirsted for more beyond these borders. “And what did you want for this knowledge?”

“Dearie the knowledge is free of charge. I offer it to you as a gift for the birth of a royal. You really outdid yourself there,” Rumple bowed then winked at Cora. He really was impressed that she had gotten herself this far. She was by far his best pupil. Although her daughter was proving herself to being a worthy runner up.

Cora’s mind was already working in overdrive. She pressed her finger to her lips as she contemplated the meaning behind the imp’s gift.

Rumple giggled maniacally as he watched the wheels of the seed he’d just implanted take root. He walked over to the window and put his legs over the windowsill. “Well dearie, I have done what I set out to do. Now I shall bid you adieu.” And like that, he was gone.

Cora walked to the window and looked out. She wasn’t worried about the imp. She knew he was fine. But instead she was taking in the hustle and bustle that was going on beneath her. She watched the peasants going about their day.

New lands to conquer. She had never really thought about it. But she had achieved what she set out in this land. Or come close to it.

Here her daughter was the Queen. And now that she had taken the King’s heart and appointed herself his head adviser she in all essence was Queen. But if she could find her way to a new land, maybe she could become Queen herself outright.

She practically salivated at the thought of herself as Queen. With all of these measly peasants bowing down to her instead of her daughter.

Cora smiled as she looked down on the lowlifes. Her a Queen. During her time as the Miller’s daughter and then as a lowly princess after she married to a prince who was the fifth son and would never become king, she knew her destiny had yet to be attained. Now with the promise of this new land to conquer she knew that her story as a royal was just beginning.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

“She is beautiful Reggie. She looks just like you,” Zelena smiled at her new niece. Though she understood her being in this world wasn’t an ideal situation, she was glad that the baby was healthy and her sister had a spark of life in her eyes again.

“She’s a really good baby Z,” Regina crooned to her as she rocked her in her arms. “And since she’s a girl, Mother won’t waste her time bothering with her.”

There was some movement out of view of the mirror. Zelena moved away for a moment.

Regina was still hurt over the fact that this was the only she could remain a part of her sister’s and daughter’s lives. But until she secured her heart from Cora, even attempting to leave was pointless. It would do nothing but put her beloveds in danger. And it would serve no purpose except to increase her Mother’s thirst for painful retribution over not having found Z and Zara already.

Protecting them was the only reason that Regina had agreed to Rumplestitlskin’s proposition to teach her magic. She had always hated the magic that flooded her veins. It had reminded her too much of her Mother and from a young age she had always sworn to never turn out like her.

But if she could master magic, then maybe she could use it to get her heart back. That was the reason she sat through his ideas of teaching which included insulting, taunting, and humiliating her at every turn. Just as her Mother had before, he made it perfectly clear to her each and every day that she was a complete failure.

Z returned to the mirror with Zara. Zara has obviously just woken up from a nap. She had her head on Z’s shoulder and it seemed like it was too heavy for her to lift it. “Mama?” her babygirl reached sleepily for her Mommy.

Tears of pain and anger came to Regina’s eyes but she held them at bay. She didn’t want a blubbering mess to be her daughter’s memories of her. “Yes baby it’s Mommy.” She held up the baby in her arms, “Look you have a new sister. Her name is Reign.”

“Raindrops?”

Regina chuckled, “No baby. But close. It’s Reign.”

Her daughter sat up and got as close to the mirror as she could while Regina held Reign as close as she could on the other side. Zara reached out as if she could touch the baby. Regina smiled on at the scene letting her heart fill with as much emotion as she could muster in her state.

As the two sisters became acquainted, Zelena looked over at her own baby sister. “Have you heard from Father?”

Leaving their father had been one of the hardest things for both girls. He was the only real parent they had. And they both loved him dearly. Regina shook her head sadly, “Not since the wedding.” After her nuptials, her father had been sent away on the King’s business as his new emissary. Regina knew her Mother had been behind the appointment. Even before removing his heart, her Mother had already managed to have the King’s ear.

“Have you learned anything from Rumplestiltskin that could help finding your heart?”

Again Regina shook her head. “Everything with him is nothing but a mind game and a manipulation. When and what he teaches me revolves around him. I would never trust him to ask outright.”

Zelena nodded. She trusted her sister’s judgments. “We’ll keep trying Regina. I’m not giving up and we’re not going anywhere without you.” Her eyes drifted to her new niece and she smiled, “either one of you.” She put her hand up against the mirror.

Her sister mirrored her gesture. They smiled at one another. Though they were separated by space they would always be a part of one another. Regina knew that a part of her stolen heart lived in each of them there now. Her two daughters and her big sister who she’d always adored.


	8. We'll Find a Way

**CHAPTER 8**

Regina awoke later that night to an odd sensation. At first she lay still wondering what it was. She looked across to Leopold’s sleeping form. He had been quiet throughout the remainder of the day. Even when Snow had come to meet her new sister, Leopold had only excused himself from the room until later that night. When he got back to the room, he had lain down and immediately went to sleep. He was still snoring away as loud as ever.

Then she looked over at the bassinet that held Reign. The baby was kicking her feet and softly cooing to herself. Regina rose and went to her, “Hi little one,” she whispered as she sat in the rocking chair near the bassinet. She pulled down her gown and began to feed her.

As Reign greedily suckled Regina was once again moved by a deeply odd feeling that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was only after Reign had finished her meal and began to burrow into Regina’s chest that Regina was aware of what it was. Her heart!

Regina moved Reign to her other side as she pressed her hand repeatedly into her chest. She could feel her heartbeat! It was faint. Almost nonexistent. But it was there nonetheless.

Her chest tightened slightly as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. Regina raised her hand and caught a few of the teardrops before they could fall onto her baby. She had no idea how or why this was happening. That is, until her eyes fell upon Reign and her heart swelled with love and pride.

Regina threw her head back and gave a small laugh. True love. It wasn’t gone from her life like Daniel was. It had been replaced. She had now found it in her two daughters.

And yet the awareness that it wasn’t whole sobered Regina quickly. She knew that she would need to keep this secret from her Mother. If Cora knew that Regina’s heart had regenerated itself, there’s no telling what she would do in retaliation.

Reign let out the loudest most unladylike of belches. Regina chuckled. She changed her diaper and brought the bassinet over nearer the bed. She lay Reign down while she climbed back into her bed. The last sight she saw before her eyes closed was her daughter staring back at her with her own eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rumple waited outside for Regina to show for her magic lessons. With the seeds he had implanted in Cora of new lands to conquer, it would be a matter of time before the woman went tearing off trying to find her way over to these new places.

Cora had placed a protection spell upon the royal couple’s suites barring Rumple from access to Regina or the baby inside the castle. She either forgot or overlooked the grounds outside where Regina spent large amounts of her time tending to her apple tree.

“You’re late,” Rumple scolded as his protégé walked toward him. She was pushing the new royal in a push chair.

Regina glanced at him and frowned. “Late for an appointment we never had?” she asked him cheekily.

Rumple was looking over her oddly. Regina’s cheeks reddened as she could only guess that he knew about her heart. And also that her Mother had taken her previous one from her. She had never told him herself. But he had let her in on the fact that he had the gift of prophetic sight.

Rumple loved getting Regina riled up by telling her tales of his escapades with her Mother. She was aware that they had a ‘thing’ together and it still made her shudder. She knew Cora was out there but she did at least have taste and she had passed that along to her daughters. She had no idea what would possess her to sleep with such a slimy creature as the Dark One.

“Your magic training doesn’t stop just because of,” Rumple gestured toward the baby that Regina was standing protectively in front of, “that thing. You are still expected to continue to work hard.”

Regina wanted to walk away but she knew there was a lot at stake. That was the only reason she put up with the imp. She stared him down. He stared back with reptilian eyes but Regina held her ground. She needed to protect her family and that was most important. “Alright,” she nodded her agreement. “But only if we do things my way.”

“And what way is that dearie?”

“I need to learn a cloaking spell.”

Rumple again looked at her chest then gave her a sly grin while he let out one of his insane giggles. “And what did you wish to cloak dearie?” He giggled again placing his hand across his mouth as though to push it back in.

Regina knew there was no sense in pretending. She rolled her eyes and stared him down, “I need to cloak my heart. Also I need to learn protection spells. And healing spells.”

Rumple tried to hide his grin but he couldn’t quite contain his maniacal giggling. This was precisely what he needed. This woman was going to play an integral part in helping to break the curse that he knew Cora was sure to cast. His visions had been clear as day that she and the future child would work together to bring his son closer to him.

He instead forced his lips to curl downward in a frown. He turned his body and stared off in the distance. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his hand on his arm as he put on a contemplative mask.

He let out a deep sigh. Then he turned back to the lovely Queen. “As you wish,” he said trying to appear bored with the suggestion. But then another round of giggling escaped his compressed lips as he watched her smile as if she had pulled one over on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cora looked over the accounting books of the kingdom. Sure enough, there were exorbitant amounts racked up that Leopold had been using to coddle his little princess. Those days were now over. Cora would need the funds so that she could find out all she could about these new lands that Rumple had spoken of.

Now that Regina would not be able to conceive again for at least a few months, that left Cora with plenty of time to devote to her new roles. They both required a lot of time and focus from her. She needed to ensure that this land didn’t go to hell in a handbasket because the King happened to be an idiot. And she also needed to concentrate on becoming a Queen in her own right in this new faraway land.

She also had to plan a naming ceremony so that the new Princess could be presented to the world. She would allow Regina to come up with a middle name for the child. Just the thought of that bombastic simpleton believing that she’d ever allow her grandchild to be named after that witch who’d ruined Cora’s life made her want to reach out and strangle him. Reign may be a girl but she was still Cora’s flesh and blood. That trumped that idiot’s spoiled whelp any day. Cora debated whether or not now was a good time to have the King denounce Snow as a bastard and Reign the rightful heir apparent to the kingdom. She supposed it could wait. She had enough on her plate. And Regina wasn’t going to get away without conceiving an actual heir. And a worthy spare. She still had yet to earn Cora’s forgiveness for lowering herself like common trash and laying with a stable boy no less. She allowed Regina to keep her little ring as a token so that she would be forever reminded of the horrible decisions she makes when she refuses to listen to her Mother. For now, there were more pressing concerns.

Cora called in a messenger and sent out word that she needed to find travelers who had been to far off places. She went into the library and began pulling books on royalty and anything she could find on distant lands. She brought her selection to her room and curled up in a chair near the fire. She looked across from her to her mirror. What she saw reflected back was a woman with fierce determination. She smiled to herself as she imagined a crown upon her head as she sat on a throne.

Cora took a deep breath, opened her book, and began to study.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelena and Zara had moved into a cozy one bedroom cottage on the outskirts of the Kingdom. She still couldn’t bear to be too far away from her sister but she knew it was dangerous for them to stay too close. The cottage was surrounded by woods and hardly anyone ever traveled there. She had put up protection spells and spells to alert her to any danger lurking around. So far all she’d had to worry about was the wildlife trampling the garden she’d created.

She’d planted fruits and vegetables and she took Zara out on trips to forage in the woods. What she couldn’t forage or grow she would gather at her weekly outings at the town’s farmer’s market. She would drive the carriage into town and she and Zara would have an amazing day taking in the sights all around. They also had two horses, two cows, and some goats that Zara loved helping out with. Soon she would have to add a pony to the list of animals. Zara was almost old enough to ride on her own.

She and Regina had a relay system so that they could send physical items back and forth without compromising their position. There was a tree not far from the castle that Regina had access to and she would leave whatever necessities Zelena couldn’t obtain any other way. Zelena would poof over to the tree and poof herself back home quickly after spending time scoping it out. They hadn’t been able to meet face to face or touch one another but the rendezvous helped them feel not so isolated.

Regina had been able to get her hands on quite a bit of the King’s purse which allowed Zelena to not have to worry about work. They lived quite comfortably.

Zelena and Zara had just returned from an afternoon walk. This was the time that Regina usually spent time in her garden and Zara would go down for her nap so Zelena would have some time to herself.

Zara had shown amazing magical skills as an infant. Zelena was sure it had to do with being a child of true love. Her poofing had terrified Zelena so she had had to put a binding spell around the house so that Zara wouldn’t accidentally poof herself over to her Mother. She had already mastered moving objects to and from different places. She could make herself invisible and even perform small glamours. Zelena was impressed and Regina was in awe of every little detail about her little girl.

She sat in a chair and watched her little niece sleep. She couldn’t believe how much like Regina the child was. She followed Zelena around and asked 1000001 questions just as Regina had when she was little. She was a lovely child. And now her little baby was a big sister.

Zelena hoped she’d be able to experience what she had while she’d watched her sister grow. Zelena had always loved being the older one who protected her sister. And she’d tried her hardest everyday. But somedays were good and some … weren’t.

Watching her sister pay the price for their Mother’s greed and ambition tore Zelena to shreds. The most she could offer her right now was a shoulder to cry on. But without her heart, Regina wasn’t even capable of that.

Zelena curled up and settled a book across her thighs. Everything that Rumple taught her sister, her sister in turn taught her. But Zelena had her Mother’s impatience. She had begun seeking out her own resources to learn all she could to help free her sister from their evil Mother’s grasps. She had become quite an experienced sorceress in her own right.

She had sworn to Regina never to leave her behind. And she would keep that promise. Everything she learned about magic was a step to help her achieving her goals of reuniting her family. Zelena opened the newest book she had acquired during one of her trips into town. She would free her sister if it was the last thing she did.


	9. Musings

**CHAPTER 9**

A lot of changes had taken place at the castle since Regina gave birth to Reign. Things weren’t exactly better. But at least they weren’t worse.

Cora had a tendency to disappear for long periods of time. She said that she had business for the kingdom to attend to but Regina knew she was lying. Regina knew there was more to it than that. But then again she was just glad that she didn’t have to put up with her as much. Cora had even allowed her father to come back home. This made Regina immensely happy.

Although her mother’s disappearances and secrets concerned her, it also suited Regina perfectly well. It gave her more time to spend with her baby girls and her sister. She knew that the servants thought she spent a lot of time at the mirror out of vanity. They called her vain and were rude even to her face. She didn’t care. It was the only connection she had to her sister and daughter.

She had enchanted the area around the mirror. There was a sight and sound barrier so if she was interrupted no one would ever know that she was doing anything more than staring into a normal mirror. She had caught some weird looks from Granny and Red but she didn’t worry about them. They were the only two in the entire castle who treated her as a person. She knew her secrets were safe with them as theirs were with her.

Her magic was increasing and with it she began to notice more things. She could read people well. She knew Granny and Red were wolves. When she’d confronted Granny at first she’d been shocked and denied it. Then the woman had broken down and admitted that even Red had no idea but she was worried. She understood she was faster, stronger, and more sensitive to smells, sights, and sounds than others but she had no idea of the truth. Soon Red would be of age and once that happened, the curse would come in full force. Regina had merely patted her hand and promised to do all she could to help find a way to fix this. Since then, Granny had her back and she had hers.

She was still forced to perform wifely duties with Leopold. Her mother was adamant about her producing an heir. But since taking his heart his zeal had somewhat cooled. Laying with him was now nothing more than an unpleasant task that was soon over. Regina no longer bore the scratches, bites, and bruises that he’d left on her before the removal of his heart. She was at least grateful for this.

Unfortunately this wasn’t the only change that had come over Leopold. He no longer doted on Snow. Her mother had put her foot down and denied him the funds that he’d used to coddle the child. He had begun to isolate himself from her. He locked himself away and spent more time brooding and drinking. Regina knew he loved both of his daughters although she’d prefer him to stay away from her baby. She accepted it for Reign’s sake.

Cora had made it clear in no uncertain terms that she was now in charge. She scolded Snow frequently. Something she’d never dared to do before. She had strict orders to adhere to a schedule that would keep her out of Cora’s way as much as possible. But Snow being Snow never knew what was best for her. Regina had already learned that Snow understood neither when to stop nor when she had crossed the line. It took Cora correcting her physically while Leopold sat quietly by before it finally sunk into her head that things were different.

With all of the changes Snow had turned to Regina in her hurt and confusion. Unfortunately for Regina, the more her Father isolated himself from her, the more the annoying child clung to Regina. But her Reign already looked up to her big sister just as Regina had looked up to hers. The two of them were such a heartwarming sight that Regina didn’t have the heart to tell Snow to back off.

Snow was coming of age fast. Soon she would be 15 winters. It would be time for her coming out ball and for her to officially be presented to the court. Then she would be presented with suitors for her hand.

Regina knew her Mother was thinking of how best Snow and her position could be used to her advantage. Even though Snow still wasn’t someone she’d go out of her way for, she knew her falling to Cora’s hand was also something that no one else deserved. She asked Granny to keep an eye out for the Princess and let her know if she heard of any murmurings that would put any of them at risk from Cora.

Granny nodded her head while smiling. She was glad that the Queen had taken an interest in the child. She had observed the strange happenings in the castle and was alarmed. But the queen had proven herself to be a worthy ally even as she played the sacrificial lamb. Granny liked and approved of the stuff that child was made of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple watched from afar through his looking glass as his plan came closer to fruition. Regina was carrying her third child. And when her fourth came forth, she would be ready to take the final steps.

He had already spoken to Jefferson and paid him handsomely to show the Queen Mother Cora all he needed to get her appetite wet.

Rumple laughed over how easy it all had been. He was now so close to seeing his son again that he was actually giddy. He rang for Belle and told her to fetch him a drink. He sat in his gold colored chair at his golden desk. Yes, the time was drawing nearer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelena lay in the dark wondering what had awoken her. Then she heard it again. It was the sound of someone trying to be quiet. A trespasser!

She bolted out of bed and went outside. “Who’s there?” She called out. She pulled the door closed behind her so that Zara could continue to sleep.

A figure stepped forth. Then began to growl. Now she could see by the light of the moon, that it was a wolf. Then another came forward and growled before the first. Then another. It was a pack of them.

Zelena wasn’t exactly scared of them though she was nervous. Her magic was extremely strong. She knew she could take them. But the number of the pack made her worry. She knew that she was going to have to take some hits before she could control the situation.

Then another figure stepped forward. This one was human. The wolves calmed their growling and began to lay down as it came closer.

“Who’s there?” Zelena demanded to know.

“I am the Huntsman,” the figure called. “And I speak for the wolves.”


	10. Promises

**CHAPTER 10**

Regina gripped down harder on the bed sheets as she gave a final push. She felt the familiar pain and pressure below that signified her body releasing the child. She threw her head back against the pillows exhausted as the child began to wail.

Snow had joined Red and Granny as Granny handed the baby to Red to deal with while she finished tending to Regina. “Oh Mother, he’s beautiful,” she gushed.

She could’ve really done without Snow being around. But there seemed to be no stopping the child since her Father was no longer doting on her at every turn. She insisted on being glued to Regina’s side.

Red, who was now the expert in midwifery now that she’d seen her second royal into the world, turned to the Princess, “Now we clean him up while your Mother cleans herself up.”

Red handed the baby over to Snow who held him as if he was a precious jewel. “Hi little one,” she cooed. “Mother, he looks just like you and Reign.”

Regina was glad to hear that. The King had some nice features but she neither wanted nor needed constant reminders of him staring her in the face. She was glad that their babies took after her.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up,” Granny helped Regina up and over to the bath as Red went to the door and ordered the servants to begin clean up. Snow followed behind them still cooing away to the baby.

“Snow, bring me the baby,” Regina called as Granny helped her into the hot water. She hissed when it hit her nether regions but her body soon adjusted.

Granny and Red looked at one another in surprise as Snow brought the baby over to Regina. “Let me help you with that, your highness,” Granny offered. She held the baby as Regina used the sponge to clean him off. She used gingerly strokes to get him cleaned up all while speaking softly to him and pressing soft kisses to his head.

She studied and recorded everything about her baby’s body. He was a perfect specimen who would make someone a happy woman one day. He appeared perfectly healthy and already he seemed to have a calm disposition. He seemed to enjoy his bath even though he’d just been violently shoved into another world. He seemed happy and Regina was determined for him to stay that way.

Snow and Red sat nearby as Regina finished cleaning the new Prince. Snow played with his fingers and kept up a constant stream of commentary over every one of his movements or expressions. Red continued to look on with pride and joy.

Regina handed her son over to Granny to get him covered in a clout and dressed. She then washed herself before having Granny help her back to her bed.

The King ran into the room shortly after. Even without his heart, Regina was glad that he could still enjoy his children. She didn’t want them to have to suffer with having a parent who didn’t love or care for them. The King’s face was alight with joy and wonder upon holding his son, the new Prince.

Leopold had wanted the prince named after himself. But one look from Cora and he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He was instead going to be known as Prince Alexander Leopold White. Cora had supplied the name but Regina silently agreed. At least with his first name anyway. She had looked the name up and it meant Protector of Mankind. With her Mother determined to corrupt them all to suit her nefarious purposes, Regina thought it wouldn’t hurt to try and teach her son to live up to his namesake.

Granny brought Reign in to meet her new baby brother. The child was a little confused as to what all the excitement was about and who the strange child was but she caught on fast. She became a little jealous when Regina began to feed him. But when she explained that it was Reign’s job to take care of the baby and love it, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his head.

Regina handed the baby over to Granny while she lay down and instantly fell into the deep sleep that followed child birth. The King and princesses quietly tiptoed out of the room as soon as her breathing evened out. They had already begun talking about the naming ceremony.

Granny and Red stood watch over the baby while she rested. Once the baby fell asleep Granny lay him next to his Mother. Then she stood back and smiled.

Even in sleep, both of their hands unconsciously reached out for one another.

QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH

Cora had been informed of the birth of the Prince as soon as she’d come home. She just smirked and proceeded to her room. Finally her daughter had done something right. It only took her 21 years.

She’d been busy with Jefferson. With his help, she’d traveled to distant lands. She’d set herself up a Queendom in another realm. Cora sat upon her throne and relished the peasants down below.

The problem was the place was filled with imbeciles. There were even more of them than here. She’d had to do almost everything for them. For a place called Wonderland the only wonder was who in the hell would ever spend their life in such a place. Being the Queen of idiots really hadn’t been as satisfying as she’d once believed it would.

So she’d returned home. Or the place she considered her temporary headquarters. It would not be her home. There were too many other places for her to see in this world. Too many other realms to conquer.

She was glad to hear the news of a prince. It meant she could finally get rid of that annoying child. But Cora was a cautious woman by nature. Which was precisely why Regina would produce a spare. He would be a backup just in case it was ever needed.

She threw open the doors to her suite and dismissed the servant. “Rumplestiltskin!”

The imp appeared in a flash of black smoke. “You rang?” he studied her with a bored expression.

“You lied to me!” Cora was furious but she knew keeping her cool was best during any dealings with the imp.

“Did I?”

“You know you did! I found out that you already know all about this land you spoke of. And that the only way to get there would be through a curse.” Jefferson had accidentally on purpose let this information drop as per Rumplestiltskin’s request.

Rumple giggled and then walked a little ways away. Jefferson had been paid handsomely for him to keep Rumple well informed. His job was to keep her appetite whetted then drop this little bit of secreted information on Cora. He turned back to Cora after he’d composed himself. “Yes well, I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Cora balled her fist up in the folds of her dress. She narrowed her eyes at the imp, “You could’ve just told me that before I went through all this trouble portal jumping with an imbecile.”

Rumple waved her away, “My apologies, dearie. I thought that since you’ve established yourself as a Queen already you would be satisfied. It is what you’ve always wanted. And now your daughter has given birth to a Prince. He will obviously one day be King. Congratulations by the way dearie,” Rumple inclined his head toward her as he gave her a bow.

Cora wanted to smack him for throwing that in her face. Instead she settled for a bored, nonchalant expression of her own. “This isn’t for me my dear. It’s for Regina. A land where she could reign as Queen of her own is precisely what she needs. She hasn’t been looking too well lately.”

“Yes, your worry is almost palpable,” Rumple sneered. “Anyway, I’ll just make my exit and - .”

“No,” Cora cried out. “I still wish to see my daughter settled upon her own throne. I need to know everything about this new land and this curse so that I could help her achieve her purpose. You’re a parent. You understand how important it is for a parent to guide their beloved children to their heart’s desires.”

Rumple was obviously completely aware that Cora had ripped out her own heart years ago. And her daughter’s not to mention the King’s not that long ago. “Yes I’m sure that’s your greatest concern. Unfortunately like your traveling friend already told you, the only way there is through a curse. A curse that will devastate this entire land. Since I’m sure you won’t want to pay that price, I’ll just take my leave,” Rumple again turned away although slower this time. He waited for Cora’s greed to force her to take the bait.

“Tell me.”

Rumple turned back around giggling, “Well you did ask.”

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelena and Zara sat staring in awe at their newest family member. “Your children seem to be mini copies of you li’l sis.”

Regina’s face was practically split from ear to ear with her wide grin.

“Brudda,” Reign said to Zara as she pointed at the baby. Then she pointed over to Zara and smiled, “Sisser.”

Zara clapped at her baby sister. “Is this baby ours too Mommy?”

Regina nodded, “Yes li’l one. He’s ours forever and ever and ever.”

“When are you coming home Mommy?”

The question was innocent enough but it still stopped Regina cold. She began to get choked up and her eyes turned red as she looked at her oldest daughter as she tried to come up with something to say.

Zelena bounced Zara on her knee, “I told you,” she said looking at her sister apologetically. “Mommy will be home when she’s done protecting us.”

“And the baby’s going to come too?”

Zelena nodded, “and your sister Reign. Then we’re going to be a big happy family,” Zelena tickled her belly eliciting a giggle from the small child.

Zara turned back to her Mommy, “Soon?” She had lived so long without her Mommy already. She was ready for her to come home.

“Soon,” Regina promised. She hoped it was one she’d be able to keep.


	11. When Does this End?

**CHAPTER 11**

Zara threw the door opened and ran into the Huntsman’s arms. He lifted her up and grabbed her belly with one hand while slamming her down onto the outstretched palm of his other hand. She lay on his hand squirming and giggling and he growled before lowering his head to her belly and running his face back and forth across it while growling.

It was the growls that had alerted Zara and Zelena that he had come home. Zelena had originally been skeptical of a man who swore that he spoke for wolves but after watching the way that they seemed to respond to him, she had lowered her guard. She stood back and watched the two of them greeting one another with her heart filling with joy.

Zelena knew that animals and children were better judges of character than most humans. And seeing the way that Zara had immediately taken to him and his wolves settled things in her mind. The man was a keeper.

He walked over to her slowly while flipping Zara around to straddle his shoulders. “Hi,” he raised his hand to her cheek and slowly ran it down the side of her face. He looked at her as if he was memorizing her soul. Zelena melted under his touch. He reached down and pressed his lips slowly to hers. She could taste a slight tingle of salt along his lips letting her know that he had probably taken a dip in the lake before coming home from his latest excursion. They kissed until the two of them were breathless.

Zara giggled at the two adults before wriggling around to let her friend know that she wanted to get down. He set her gently on the floor while she ran over to his wolf.

The wolf didn’t often come into the home. The floors to him were too restricting to his primitive nature that raged within. He felt more at home having earth beneath his paws. But he had come to see the child and the woman as an extension of the pack he’d formed with his human pup.

Zara and the wolf had become great friends. Zelena had noticed that her little niece seemed to have a kinship with animals. Zara swore that she could hear them speaking to her and she did seem to be able to communicate with them. Living in the middle of nowhere as they did, they came across many forms of animal. Some domesticated and but most not. Zelena still worried about the situation though. And she made sure to keep her within sight of her at all times.

“How was your trip?” Zelena asked when the Huntsman turned back toward her.

From the first time she laid eyes on him and realized he was as wild as his wolves, Zelena had always understood he was not a man who would or could take to domestication. She loved the beast within him. And she allowed him to be free.

The Huntsman would take off occasionally on treks for seemingly no reason at all. Zelena understood though. He was not meant to be captured or caged. It was just his way. And she allowed him to be who he was.

But as he explained to her wolves mate for life. Or well, mostly. They do stay with the one partner until the partner dies. She had laughed as he’d sheepishly explained himself.

Although he was human he had been raised by wolves. And they were his family of choice. He socialized only as much as needed. Aside from that he was where he belonged.

Now he had Zara and Zelena in his life. And Zelena was his alpha. Now he had a place to come home to.

“It was just a walk. We needed to stretch our legs a little,” the huntsman walked over by the fire and took a seat. He held his hands out to the fire to warm them, “It’s good to be back in the den though. It always feels like home here.”

Zelena went to him and sat on his lap. “That’s because this is your home.”

He pulled her head down for another kiss. These small kisses were just their way of saying welcome home. They would have to wait for Zara to go down before being able to greet one another properly. In the meantime, they reveled in the suggestive looks and small touches to get them through.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

For the fourth and hopefully final time, Regina found herself pushing another royal from her body. True to her word, Cora had forced her to give the King an heir and a spare.

Her son Alexander had given her immense joy as a Mother. Just as Zara and Reign had before him. They had all slowly become more pieces to her missing heart.

And now for the final time she was fulfilling her Mother’s dreams.

“Almost there child,” Granny called from down below.

Snow was squeezing her hand tighter than she was squeezing hers. Since her Father no longer had the heart to invest in her, she had turned to Regina in her confusion and hurt. Although Regina was still annoyed by the girl and angry at her plight, she had to admit that Snow was an excellent big sister and Reign and Alexander both loved her. Regina saw the way they looked up to her just as she had looked up to her older sister. If her children loved her then Regina could certainly find a way to accept her.

Regina felt that familiar painful tug and Granny and Red’s excited cries which let her know that the baby was making its entrance into the world. She rested a minute before giving it one final push. She collapsed against the pillows as she heard her baby cry out.

She anxiously looked over to Granny awaiting the news. Granny smiled over at her then nodded, “it’s a boy.”

Regina was thankful. Now that her Mother had exactly what she wanted hopefully that meant that things for her would be a little easier.

Regina worked hard to keep Reign and Alexander far away from Cora. Not that Cora would harm a hair on Alexander’s beautiful little head but she more than anyone knew that Cora’s patience could stretch only so thin. He was the key to her holding onto the throne after she dispatched of Leopold. Still that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t find some way to use him to hurt Regina or to get her to do her bidding.

Cora hadn’t really cared about the spare. She’d even allowed Regina to come up with his name. She’d chosen for him to be called Nicolas Xavier Zacarias White. Nicolas meant victorious and Zacarias meant remembered by God. Xavier was her grandfather’s name on her Father’s side. They were names taken from her Father’s tongue that he had passed down to his daughters as young children. Zelena and Regina had in turn passed the language down to their babies.

She placed a kiss upon his head and then allowed Red to hold the child while the two of them were washed up.

Once they were clean and greetings had been made to every member of the family, Regina gave her son his meal while she lay in her bed. Reign and Alexander had both joined her and Snow watching over their new brother.

Regina had thought when this day came she’d be surrounded by children that belonged to her and Daniel. This however was just as good.

QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH

Cora and Rumple spent weeks going over the specifics of the curse. Cora wanted to ensure that she would have complete control over even him. She knew he couldn’t break a contract once it was made so she went over every minute detail front to back repeatedly to ensure that she stayed in control.

Rumple had already explained to her that there was no magic in this new land but Cora knew that didn’t matter. She didn’t need it to subjugate the peasants. Not when she was the designer of the entire place. It was one of the many details she allowed him to have control over.

Unfortunately that was proving easier said than done. The ingredients needed for the curse were all rare and elusive items. It had taken her the past year just to pin down two of the items.

Now she had no choice but to sit here at the head of the table and make due in this hellhole. She looked around at her ‘family’ sitting at the table. Everyone was sitting around quietly with their eyes on the plates in front of them. Even the annoying child Snow had finally learned her place and kept her mouth shut.

The naming ceremony and the presentation of the new prince had taken place the week before. Cora worked herself nearly to the bone preparing everything just so. Royals and dignitaries from as far away as 5 kingdoms had come to bid the family good tidings and well wishes. They bowed to the fat imbecile and her daughter. And they cooed over the princes and princesses. No one even gave notice to Cora who was sitting right there in front of them.

Even her ungrateful daughter never bothered acknowledging all the sacrifices that Cora had made to get her there.  She still acted as if she was the one who had had to endure hardships.  After all Cora had done for her, she still had yet to show an ounce of gratitude. 

Granny walked in and gave a curtsey to the room. She then walked quietly over to Regina, “Your Majesty, the Prince is awake. I believe he’s wanting some dinner,” she whispered.

Even though she had whispered, Cora still caught every word. Regina rose to leave but Cora’s hand slapping the table put a stop to that. “You haven’t finished your dinner. The child can wait.”

Regina, Granny, Snow, Henry, and the King all looked appalled at the suggestion. Regina looked to her plate and then back to her Mother. “I am done. I’m no longer hungry,” again she made to follow Granny from the room.

“Sit down!” Cora ordered. Regina looked like she wanted to argue but knew it would do no good. She sat back down and glared at her mother. “There is still food on that plate. Finish it,” as she spoke she gestured to one of the servants. When the servant approached the table Cora ordered her to give the Queen another helping of everything.

Regina’s face was red and her breathing ragged. She turned to Granny, “I’ll be there soon.”

Granny curtsied and walked away quickly.

Cora studied her as Regina picked up her fork and began to shovel food into her mouth. “You will need your energy. You still have wifely duties to perform.”

Regina’s mouth dropped. “You said an heir and a spare!”

“What kind of Mother would I be if I didn’t advise my daughter on keeping her husband happy in all ways? I’m only doing what any good Mother would do Regina. I have no idea why you insist on fighting me when all I’m trying to do is what is best for you,” Cora shook her head sadly.

Regina repeatedly stabbed her fork into her plate while glaring at her Mother. “When does this end Mother?”

Cora rose and appeared to be leaving. As she passed Regina she leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Til death do you part my dear.” She patted her arm and walked with her back straight and her head high out of the room.

The four remaining diners all stared after her with hate burning in their eyes and etched across their faces.


	12. The Time Has Come

**CHAPTER 12**

Cora sat in the King’s study with ink, paper, and a quill pen in front of her. She had just received more bad news. The final ingredients for her curse were still no closer to being in her hands. She had thought about crushing the heart of the servants who’d bothered her with their failures and excuses of why they weren’t able to complete simple tasks. Instead she’d ordered them to see it through or else their lives and the lives of all they held dear would be forfeit unto her.

She had poured herself a drink and taken a moment before moving on despite this setback. She still had to go over the contract front and back with Rumple. He could break no contract that he was under but Cora knew he was a smarmy one. He was really good at hiding loopholes throughout said contracts.

It was with this in mind that she took in the King rushing toward her after she’d specifically told the guards outside the door that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Her eyes narrowed on the guards who had the misfortune of standing where she could readily identify them for later punishment. She would deal with them later.

The King rushed forward. In his hand he was waving around a letter, “I won’t let you give my daughter away to some brute!”

Cora quirked her eyebrow in his direction, “You’re going to stop me?”

The King stopped short. Cora had made him understand recently that his position meant nothing at all to her. “She’s only a child,” he stuttered.

Cora rested her elbows on top of the King’s own desk and steepled her fingers together while regarding the King. “She’s the same age Regina was when you took her to your bed.”

Cora was amused by his childish antics. She leaned forward. She put her elbows on the desk and propped her chin up on her folded hands. “Yes, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my Regina. Most men can’t. She has that innocent vulnerability that disgusting curds like you can’t wait to get their hands on and destroy,” Cora sneered at him. The man like most wasn’t man enough in her eyes. She was sickened at just the sight of him and couldn’t believe she’d once kinda wanted to marry him. Though when she was honest with herself it was always his crown that attracted her more than he did.

The king paled. He began to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

Cora leaned forward and practically purred “Or is that what this is about? Are you jealous that someone else will get to do the honors with your precious Snow?” Cora taunted.

The king looked like he wanted to slap her. Instead he settled for the table. “I will not allow it!”

Cora was tired of putting up with the man. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs as she regarded him closely. Regina had already provided the kingdom with an heir. Prince Alexander was the rightful title holder of the crown. And Cora would remain in his place until he came of age. Or her curse could be cast. Whichever came first.

Though he was still proud of his children, the loss of Leopold’s heart had turned him into a shell of the man that he had once been. He no longer strolled around like a peacock. Now there was a heaviness to his gait that matched his spirit and his gut.

Cora glanced past him and noticed that they now had a captive audience. Regina and the family had been coming in from the outside with the children when the noise drew them to the room. She, Snow, Granny, Red, Reign, Henry, and Alexander all stood watching the scene unfold before them. It was time for Cora to give her a lesson in being the ruler she had always known she would be.

Snow was happy to see her father standing up for her once again. He had allowed Cora to physically ‘correct’ her on more than one occasion. Her Mother had healed the wounds and made the scars disappear. But she would always carry the nightmares within her. She knew there was more going on with the situation surrounding Cora but she had no idea what. So she’d taken to staying closer to her mother and out of the woman’s way.

Granny and Red were aware that the woman was a powerful witch. And she would stop at nothing to achieve her goals. Which seemed to be running the kingdom and everyone in it.

Regina only wanted out. Out of the entire situation. If it were up to her she’d be in a comfy house in the middle of nowhere with her children. And that would be her happily ever after.

Cora conjured up the box that contained the King’s heart. He drew back as he recognized what it was. She opened the box and took out the heart. She held it up to his face for him to see. Then she squeezed.

The King fell to the floor as he watched his own heart crumble then turn to dust before him. Regina turned away. She couldn’t bear to watch it happen to another person. Not after Daniel. Not ever.

It was a tool that Rumple had insisted on teaching her. She had refused to copy him even though she took note of the process.

Snow watched in horror as her father’s body slumped to the floor. Lifeless. She walked over to him in what felt like slow motion. “Father?” FATHER?!!!??” She fell to her knees and put her arms around her father. She looked up at Cora. “You are a heartless witch. You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!”

Reign took in her sister sobbing over their father. Regardless of what Regina thought of him as a husband, he had been a good father. Even without his heart he had still loved all 4 of his children. “You’re mean! I don’t like you!” she shouted at her grandmother. Regina grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her back.

Cora moved her hand back to strike Snow for her impertinence. Before she could Reign slipped from her Mother and had already raised her hands. Regina watched it happening in horror and ran forward to try and stop it. She was too late. Her mother was sent flying into the back wall. Her body made a loud thump when she made impact with the wall. Then she fell down in a slump.

The family stood looking at her mother’s body in horror. Granny ran forward and checked. “She’s still alive.”

Regina looked over at her baby girl who had tears in her eyes. Her Mother would not allow this to go unchecked. She needed the boys. But Reign would be expendable in her Mother’s book. She had to protect her baby. She used her magic to lift her mother onto the sofa. Then she turned to everyone in the room, “Run!”

They closed up the room. Regina immediately went into battle mode. She would do anything to save her babies. The door had been closed so no one but them knew what had happened. When they left the room Regina turned to the guards who were posted outside it. She wiped their minds of their presence.

She then had everyone link hands. Then she poofed them to her room. She turned to Henry, Granny, and Snow. She placed Nicolas in Granny’s arms and gave her Alexander’s hand. She turned to Snow, “Go pack your things. Only what you can carry. Only what’s important. Granny, take Reign and you do the same for yourself and Red. You too Father. Then hurry back here. I need you to pack for the children. Red you come with me.”

Granny nodded and turned to obey quickly while Snow and Henry followed suit. They knew they were in mortal danger. The woman was wicked. She had just killed the King in front of them. There’s no way she was going to let witnesses of that crime go free.

The only things of importance to Granny were some family heirlooms. She made short work of grabbing them along with the red cape that Regina had helped procure for her Red. It had come from a wizard and it helped her control the beast within. She quickly ran back up to the nursery and gathered things up for the children.

Henry didn’t have much that he cared for. Only a few trinkets that he wanted to give his daughters from his homeland. He had always wanted to take them there but Cora had denied him. She had hated his Father. He had made her work spinning straw into gold after he had humiliated her by telling her she was nothing in front of an entire ballroom full of people. Cora had never gotten over it. It was just one more thing that Henry had had to pay for having the misfortune of being the unlucky last son of a man she despised.

Regina poofed herself and Red up to the top of one of the towers. It was where the treasury was kept. The girl was a wolf and had the strength and muscles to prove it. Regina needed her to help ensure their future.

She looked around the room that held the kingdom’s treasure. There was already a chest there filled with gold and jewels. It would last them 3 lifetimes and then some. “Grab that,” she pointed.

Red wasn’t completely sure what was going on. But she loved her Queen. She had been good to her and her Grandmother. So she grabbed the chest. Then they poofed back to Regina’s bedroom. Henry, Snow, and Granny were already there waiting. “Granny and Snow, finish packing for my children. Red and Father I need you to pack for me.” Everyone ran to follow their Queen’s orders.

Regina ran to the mirror and contacted her sister. Z was laughing at something when she looked into the mirror. She took in the look on her sister’s face. “Regina what’s wrong?”

“Mother killed the king,” Regina said in a rush. She momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You have to come and get us. We’re leaving.”

Zelena broke out into a smile. She knew that her sister’s heart had rejuvenated with the help of the true love she had for her children. And they had both learned enough from Rumple on how to be able to reverse the spell that had held her prisoner on the castle grounds. She nodded while grinning, “I’ll meet you at our spot.”

Regina looked at her daughter standing behind her sister. She held her hand to the mirror, “Mommy’s coming home princess.”

Zara mirrored her Mother. Her eyes were wide with wonder and her voice came out with a breathy quality. “Really Mommy? You’re coming home? For always and forever?”

Regina nodded with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face, “Yes baby. For always and forever.”

“And our babies too?”

Again Regina nodded, “And our babies too.” She turned back into the room. “Mommy has to go now. But I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Zara cheered. Regina left Reign and Zara to chat amongst themselves while she got to work gathering the things she wanted to take with her. Everyone was still bundled up since they had just come in from a walk when all of the commotion broke out.

Once everyone was back together she had them all hold hands again. She took Nicolas from Granny and looked around at the rest of the family. Then she poofed them all out to where she and Zelena left messages for one another.

Zelena was already there waiting. The two sisters fell into one another’s arms crying. Their father wrapped his arms around them both as he began to cry along with them.

Regina sobered them up, “We have to go. Before she wakes up.” She quickly did a spell that would cover their tracks. Cora would know that magic was used but she wouldn’t be able to follow the trail. Or so Regina hoped.

Zelena had everyone grab ahold of each other’s hands. Then they all poofed out of there and back to her cabin.


	13. Game Time

**CHAPTER 13**

Cora had no idea how long she’d been out. She awoke on the sofa in the study. Her head felt as if she’d been slammed into a wall. Then she remembered, she had. Her hands clenched into fists as she fought to control her temper.

Cora had been aware that her granddaughter had magic. But she hadn’t known how powerful it was. The child was probably more powerful than she was. And that made her dangerous to Cora.

Cora healed her head and felt around her with her magic. It was off. She could feel it. Then she realized her barrier had been breached. She sent out a locator spell to track Regina. When it came back with nothing she sent out one for Henry, then the princesses, then the princes, then the werewolves Regina insisted on keeping around. Nothing.

She frowned. “Stupid girl,” she thought. Regina always had been a disappointment.

She stepped over the king’s lifeless corpse. The horrible bastard was already starting to stink. She poured herself a glass of wine. Then she resumed her seat at the desk.

She sat back in the chair and stared out the window. There was no pandemonium so apparently no one was aware of the King’s demise yet. That was good. For her. It gave her the first advantage.

Cora was as fast on her feet as her daughters. It was her that they’d gotten their intelligence from. She slowly sipped her drink. Then she got to work.

She put her arms around the disgusting carcass of the past king. She poofed them both up to the bedroom he shared with Regina. She used her magic to lay him in the bed and covered him as if he was napping. She left him there.

She poofed back to the study and called in the guards from outside. She interrogated them but already knew what she would find. That deceitful ungrateful brat of hers had wiped their memories. They had no recollection of ever seeing anyone enter the study except for her.

She pulled out their hearts and crushed them. “Incompetent imbeciles,” she muttered as she stepped over their bodies and poured herself another drink. “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!”

The imp appeared with his usual flourish. He giggled as he took in the bodies on the floor. “My, my dearie. What have we here?”

Cora wasted no time getting down to business. “I need two children.”

Rumple raised his eyebrow at Cora and giggled. “The last two you had not working out for you?” His cackle pricked at Cora’s nerves.

“I need them to replace the prince’s. That ungrateful brat has taken off.” Cora straightened out her dress. She turned and smiled into the mirror, “But now I am the Queen.”

She ran her hands through her hair to straighten it. “I should have you bow to me.” She looked over at Rumple who gave her an overdramatized mocking version of a bow. “But there are more pressing concerns. I need a one year old and a newborn. They must have the same dark curly hair as the prince’s.”

“And what do I get in return dearie?”

Cora narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. “I will allow you to have your property in my new land.”

Rumple rubbed his hands together. He danced a jig and shook his hands. He held up a contract and a quill. He handed them over with a flourish and a giggle. “And what of your real family?”

Cora took the contract and read it over carefully for any of Rumple’s hidden foolish games of screw you over. “Regina and Zelena will be duly punished. But they are still my children. Once their punishment is over I will allow them to reign beside me. Which brings us to the next subject.”

Cora went and sat behind her desk. “You did not tell me that child of hers was so powerful.”

“Well she is the product of true love between herself and her Mother. Of course she would be powerful. As I’m sure her brothers also are.”

Cora sat up and slapped her hand across the desk. “You told me no such thing!”

Rumple merely blinked slowly at her repeatedly. “My apologies dearie. I assumed you realized that most Mothers tend to actually love their children.”

“And how did she accomplish that with no heart? I have it secured right here!” Cora flicked her wrist and a box appeared in her hands. She opened it and took out her daughter’s still glowing red heart.

“True love knows no boundaries. The children would have rejuvenated her,” Rumple calmly informed her while he poured himself a glass of wine. He took the seat opposite from Cora.

Cora was livid. “You mean that if I crush this right now she will not die?!??!”

“No she won’t. But your chances of leaving here and ruling elsewhere will.” At Cora’s puzzled glance he giggled and placed his wineglass upon the desk. “I assume you never bothered to read the curse all the way through. The last item on your list that you will need,” Rumple prompted her.

Cora searched in the desk for the curse. She pulled out the book and her magnifying glass. She flipped through the pages. At the bottom of the list of ingredients in fine print was the last item. “The heart of that which you love the most,” she read aloud.

She looked over at the heart. Cora’s hand had been tightening on the heart as her anger cursed through her body. She quickly set it down and stared at it. She put it back into the box and flicked her wrist. She sent it back into her secret stash that not even Rumplestiltskin himself could get to.

Both of her girls were exceptionally beautiful and special. Zelena had always been too much like herself. She tended to infuriate and fight Cora at every turn. But Regina with that innocent vulnerability tended to touch the core of most people. Just one bat of those long lashes and big brown eyes could drop anyone to their knees. And most men stood to attention just from her merely glancing their way.

Yes Regina was whom she loved the most. It’s why Cora had worked so hard to make her Queen. She wanted for her daughter what she had thought was out of reach for her. Until now that is.

She looked at Rumple again, “I need those children now. And make sure that no one will come looking for them while they are here.”

Rumple stood and bowed. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Cora finished her glass of wine. Then she got to work.

She froze the castle and everyone in and around it. She needed to be free to get her work done without interruptions.

Then she flicked her wrist and poofed the guards she’d just taken care of in front of the door that led to the King and Queen’s suites. She went to the nursery and waved her hand around. Obviously her daughter had taken liberties while collecting the children’s things. She’d left it in shambles. Cora added the mess to the list of grievances Regina had just earned herself.

Rumple returned with two children in tow. The infant was asleep but the young boy who would replace Alexander was looking around perplexed.

Cora went to them and inspected them from head to toe. Most children looked alike but she still had standards. Even substitute children would be expected to reach them. When she lifted the boy he began to cry. Cora pushed him away from her with mouth held in a scowl. “They’ll do,” she informed Rumple.

Cora took a deep breath. She poofed herself back to the study. Rumple came shortly after her. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic. She unfroze the castle and waited.


	14. Home Bound

**CHAPTER 14**

The wolf inside the huntsman had made him a restless man. After meeting his alpha female he had immediately gotten to work on making sure that their den was safe and comfortable for all.

Over the years he had added a few wings to the house. There were now 5 bedrooms. He had added them with Zelena’s assurance that one day her sister would come home. So the house was already prepared with them in mind.

Zara ran around trying to decorate for her Mommy and her brothers and sister. She wanted them to have a happy homecoming. She tried talking the Huntsman into making a cake but neither one of them knew much about cooking.

The Huntsman knew Zara had been awaiting this day basically all of her life. To finally have her family with her was a dream. He tried coming up with different ideas to help reign in her excited energy. He knew of Zara’s affinity with animals. So he took her out with him to tend to the animals.

They went out to the barn to keep busy and to await Zelena’s arrival with her family. Zelena had already told him that they needed to be ready for a fast departure. He let Zara help him get the carriage and animals ready.

Zelena and the family poofed into her living room. Everyone looked around at their new surroundings.

Regina’s body sagged to the ground. Her energy was sapped from all of the magic she’d expended. Granny ran forward and grabbed Nicolas. Zelena and her father helped her to the sofa. Reign stood around uncertainly while Alexander toddled around.

Zelena ran her hands over her sister. She was able to restore her body to a point where she was functional once again. She pulled her into her arms and Regina snuggled her head into her shoulder.  

Regina looked up at her sister and smiled. “You did it!”

“We did it, little sister,” Zelena tapped her on her nose. Regina smiled before sitting upright.

“Where’s my baby?”

“She’s out with the Huntsman I’m sure. He knows to get the carriage ready. I think it’s best, just in case.”

Regina wasn’t sure there was a safe place anywhere for them. Cora was so powerful. She was almost as powerful as the Dark One himself. But at least they were together now.

Regina nodded her agreement. She pulled Reign who was standing at her knee over to her. “This is your Aunt Zelena.”

Zelena smiled down at her new niece. They were familiar with one another through the mirror. But meeting face to face was different. “Hello my pretty.”

“Hi,” she whispered shyly. She turned and buried her face into her Mother.

Regina turned to the rest of the family. “I’m sure you remember Snow.”

Snow smiled at her new aunt. She came forward and gave her a hug. “Hi Aunt Zelena.”

Zelena returned the hug with a little surprise. She ran her hands up and down her arms before stepping back. “My you have grown. You were just a tiny little thing the last time I saw you.”

Regina continued with the introductions. “This is Alexander and Nicolas,” Regina laid her hand on each boys’ heads as she introduced them to her sister. Then she turned to the two remaining women, “And this is Granny and Red. I told you about them.”

Zelena nodded. She knew that they had become important to her sister. She had also helped with locating the cape for the werewolf.

“I’m going to finish packing up. We’ll have to leave as soon as they get back.”

As soon as she turned to walk out the room the door opened. In walked the wolf, followed by a young man that Regina recognized as her sister’s partner. But her breath hitched at the first sight of the small girl who accompanied them.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she drank in the sight of her. Her hand flew up to her mouth. “Zara?” She had been a newborn the last time she saw her. Now her babygirl was 6 years old. Underneath her blue coat, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two braids. She carried some wild flowers in her hand.

Zara stood nervously beside the Huntsman as she took in the woman she recognized as her mother. She was as speechless as her Mother before she remembered her manners. Zara did a curtsey, “Hello Mother.”

Regina walked forward slowly. Then she ran to her child and lifted her up into her arms. She held her tight and close. She kept kissing her and whispering her name over and over. “Zara, Zara, my baby girl Zara. Oh, my babygirl. I love you so much.”

Zara began to cry along with her Mother. “It’s really you Mommy?”

Regina nodded. “It’s really me baby girl. And now we’re together. Always and forever. Just like I promised.”

“Mother?” Snow stepped forward with a confused expression. “Who’s this?”

Regina turned but still couldn’t let her daughter go. “Zara, this is Snow” Regina kissed her daughter and looked over at her. “And this is Zara Daniela. She’s my first born. Daniel was her father.”

Snow stood astonished. She’d had no idea her Mother had given birth before. The last that she had heard of Daniel, Regina had told her that he was dead. But she had never explained the circumstances surrounding his death.

Regina went around again for introductions. She brought Zara over to her little sister. “Reign, this is your sister, Zara.”

The two girls were somewhat familiar with one another. They often talked to one another through the mirror. But being face to face was a little overwhelming. They each buried their faces on either side of their Mother while sneaking peeks at one another. They reached out and touched each other lightly but would retreat again over and over.

Regina smiled down at them. “This is your Grandfather, Zara. He’s Mommy’s and Aunt Z’s Father.”

Henry’s face split into a huge grin at the sight of his granddaughter. He too was familiar with her through the enchanted mirror. But seeing her was even better. He lifted her into his arms and planted a huge kiss upon her head.

Again Regina went to Granny who was holding Nicolas and Red who was holding Alexander’s hand. “And these are your brothers Nicolas and Alexander.” Regina stood back and let her daughter get a look at her brothers.

Zara walked over to them and kissed them each where their Mother had put her hand upon their heads. She turned back to her Mother with a grin.

“And this is Granny and Red. They’re friends of our family.”

Granny and Red each inclined their head to the little girl.

Zelena had been leaning against the doorjamb. The huntsman had his arm around her. She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, “And this is the huntsman. Zara’s named him Hunter.”

Regina came forward and offered her hand. The two greeted one another with smiles. He had made her sister and daughter happy. Therefore he was family to her as well.

The huntsman inclined his head to the rest of the family. They all smiled back.

“We’d better finish packing,” Zelena turned before she stopped and turned back to her sister. “You might want to pack up what you can in the kitchen. I’ll get Zara’s things as well.”

Hunter stepped forward, “I’ll start putting these into the carriage.” He picked up some of their things and began to move them out. Henry and Red followed behind him with their arms full.

Regina, Granny, and Snow went into the kitchen. Zara and Reign had gotten over their shyness and walked behind them holding hands.

Regina put Granny and Snow to work making sandwiches while she nursed Nicolas with one arm and gathered what she could with the other.

“Mother where will we go?” Snow asked.

“I don’t know yet. But we can’t stay here. Mother will be right behind us.”

Zelena joined them in the kitchen. She’d already handed their things off to the huntsman who’d loaded up the carriage. “The huntsman knows of a few places. We should be safe for a little while. At least long enough to get away.”

Hunter walked into the kitchen, “We need to get going. Now.”

Regina and Zelena nodded. The family gathered themselves and got into the carriage. They set off for their journey in search of a new safe home.


	15. The Way Forward

**CHAPTER 15**

Hunter and Zelena rode up front of the carriage. Hunter drove the 5 horses. He slung his arm around his mate’s shoulders and the two whispered softly to one another. His wolf sat on the floor between them. The horses didn’t particularly like the wolf but they had gotten used to him over time. “Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” he asked.

Zelena smiled as she leaned into his embrace. “Better,” she murmured. She had begun planning in earnest for her baby sister’s return to them after Regina had told her about her heart rejuvenating itself.

She had come up with a break out plan from the first time Regina mentioned the phenomenon to her. She even had 4 to 5 alternates. This was the first one though.

They would load up their things and their family and stick to the back roads. Zelena had bought the extra horses and larger carriage in preparation for just this event. She even had Rocinante up front. He had been Regina’s favorite horse. She loved him like he was her own child. Daniel had taught her to take care of him and she loved him to the moon and back. She had been thrilled to see him when she’d come out to the carriage. She hadn’t even known her sister had him. And he’d remembered her as well. He threw an arm around her and bobbed his head at seeing her.

Zelena had already added a cloaking spell to the house. She’d also put another spell on it to ward off her Mother following them. They still had to leave though. There was no telling what Cora’s magic was capable of when unleashed. And this would definitely have set her off.

They would camp in the woods when it became too dark to continue. The carriage was already outfitted with tents and everything else they’d need to be comfortable for the time that they would spend traveling. The huntsman knew the woods as well as he knew the back of his hand. They would stay out on the far ends of the towns they passed and only he would go into the town for whatever supplies they needed after helping them set up camp for the night.

Regina and the rest of the family sat inside the carriage. They’d eaten lunch and Regina traded Nicolas for Alexander for a feeding. He was onto solid food but she still breastfed him a few times a day. Usually first thing in the morning, before naps, and at bedtime. Once he’d finished up all he needed was a light rocking while she softly hummed to him. Then he was completely out. She handed him over to Red so that she could keep her hands free. Her Father was holding the baby.

“Mommy,” Zara asked from beside her, “Where are we going?” She played with the ends of Regina’s braid.

“I’m not sure baby,” she ran her hand down her cheek. She smiled as Zara leaned into her Mother’s caress. “But I’m sure Aunt Z will figure something out.”

Regina had no idea what came next. They had been skirting around planning this day forever and had never really gotten into any details. Regina didn’t want to admit that it was futile with her having no heart.

But once her heart began to rejuvenate itself, things changed. Her future which had once been concealed in darkness turned bright. She finally allowed hope into her heart that she would one day rejoin her sister and her baby. And now that day had come.

She gathered Reign into her lap. And put her arm around Zara. “Come on you two. Mommy will sing to you while you rest.” The girls smiled as they leaned into their Mother and got comfortable. They closed their eyes and after 2 songs they were already snoring softly.

The rest of the journey passed quietly. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as to what all had transpired today. They knew they were still in danger. But for now they were all together. And that was enough to make them happy.

QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH QOH

Cora stood at the head of the stairs. She held baby Nicolas in her arms. Alexander was right beside her in the new nanny’s arms. She had unfrozen the peasants after Rumple brought the new stand-ins for the Prince’s to her. Then she’d sent a guard to find the King telling him that it was urgent.

“Our King is dead. And someone has kidnapped the Queen and the Princesses. Our brave guards gave their lives fighting off the kidnappers and keeping our little Prince’s safe,” Cora pressed a loving kiss to the boy’s head.

The peasants were all softly crying. They had no idea what all had happened. It was one of the guards who’d found the two guards dead outside of the King and Queen’s suites. When he’d entered he’d found their King tucked into bed as if he were asleep.

He’d tried to gently awaken the King but noticed something amiss. When he realized he was dead he’d rang out the alarm. Everyone had come running to see what was the matter. He had been sobbing so hard it was hard for him to get the words out, “Our King is dead.”

The peasants had all run around like chickens with their heads cut off while Cora hid behind her handkerchief. She was trying to hold in her laughs but from their viewpoint she knew it would appear she was holding in sobs.

The place had been searched from top to bottom. When there was no sign of the Queen or Princesses they ran back to Cora awaiting her response. Since the King and Queen were both gone, duties of the Kingdom fell into her hands.

Cora sent out a search party to find the supposed kidnappers. Then she gathered the staff and let them know what had happened. “There will be a funeral held next week. For now, we will hold vigils and everyone will pray for their Queen and Princesses.”

She handed Nicolas over to the new nanny and made her way down into the study. As she passed the peasants the all bowed down to her. Cora’s back straightened and she held her head high and proud as she made her way through the throngs of nobodies.

She made her way into the study and closed the door. She poured herself a glass of wine and went to her chair. She sat back and watched through the window at the peasants scurrying around.

The attack on the castle had everyone in a panic. The news of the King’s demise had them all weeping like babies. And now they all turned to Cora for her guidance and leadership. If Cora had a heart and wasn’t so mad at Regina for all her selfish deeds that had brought them to this place, she’d be downright giddy.

A cloud of black smoke came up and Cora watched in a detached fashion as Rumple appeared. For a moment, he looked like the man she had fallen in love with and allowed to father her children. Then he giggled and ruined the entire illusion. “My Queen,” he bowed to her.

“Where are they?” Cora demanded to know.

Rumple’s head flew back. “I have no idea Your Majesty. Your daughter didn’t leave any plans with me. And you’ve ensured that I had no access to her at all,” Rumple brought his hand to his mouth as he let out another burst of giggling.

Cora narrowed her eyes at him. She knew the imp always had the gift of the third eye. “And you can’t see them at all?”

Rumple came and leaned his hands atop of the desk while leaning towards Cora. “I see them in the new world,” he teased her to get her mind back to what was important. To him anyway.

“Regina must be punished. I won’t have my children believing that they are free to behave as they please.”

“I’m sure you’ll do what you feel is right, dearie. In the new world you will ensure she is given no preferential treatment.”

Cora leaned her elbows on the desk and steepled her hands. “Excellent,” she smiled.


	16. On the Road

**CHAPTER 16**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

It was early twilight when the Huntsman pulled the carriage over and steered its way through the woods. With the trailer pulling the animals and the weight of the carriage he feared it would be slow. But at least they’d made it past 2 villages before they daylight dying forced them to stop.

He was a little sad to see that they really hadn’t gone very far but he didn’t want to overwhelm the horses. At least they’d made it to a spot that had a nice waterfall where they could all replenish themselves. He still needed to take a couple of them out and gather supplies from the town they had just come across.

He helped Zelena down as the family crawled out of the carriage. They all stretched for a while. Then the Huntsman took the two strongest horses. He began to make his way into town as everyone else set up camp.

Safety first so Zelena set up a few spells to protect their boundaries and warn them of any and all intruders. Regina, Granny, and Red began to rub down the horses. Snow, Henry, and Zelena began to set up camp as the children played nearby with the wolf.

They had a fire going and Regina nursed the boys as she watched her girls play. Snow watched over them as Zelena and Granny went through what they’d been able to salvage in the kitchen. The huntsman came back and they managed to get some dinner put together.

The cows were tethered to a tree not too far away from the camp. They had been allowed out of the trailer to eat and stretch their legs. They would hold onto the animals for as long as they could.

The huntsman arrived and the women set about preparing a meal for everyone. After they’d eaten Granny helped Regina wash the children in the waterfall. Then she helped put them to bed.

Regina watched as her children curled up together before falling asleep. Nicolas would sleep on a small pallet beside her. Reign and Alexander already looked up to their older sister the same way that she had always looked up to hers. Snow came into the tent interrupting her reverie. She plopped herself down on the pallet beside her.

“Mother,” she murmured before lowering her head to Regina’s shoulder. Her sobs filled the small tent.

Regina held her as she finally shed tears over her Father. No matter what she thought of the man, he had been a good father to their children. And for that she was grateful.

“Mother, what am I going to do?” Snow’s voice broke as she forced the words out.

Regina was only slightly surprised at the burst of feeling for the girl. Snow was only 6 years younger than she was but she recognized her with the same maternal pride that she held for her other children. She remembered that Snow had lost her Mother at a young age and had just had to witness her Father fall at her Mother’s hand. She kissed the top of her head, “You still have me. And your brothers and sisters. And now you have an Aunt, an Uncle, a best friend, and a Granny,” she smoothed the hair away from her face. “As long as we’re together, we’ll be fine.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Regina pulled back the blanket on the pallet that she and Snow would share and allowed Snow to crawl inside. She followed her and held onto her from behind. When Snow’s breathing evened out Regina gave her one last kiss. The day had been a long and hard one for all of them. Slowly her eyes closed and she succumbed to the darkness.


	17. On Our Way Forward

**CHAPTER 17**

Regina awoke in a fog of confusion for a moment. Then she took stock of her surroundings. Snow was pressed completely into her side. Zara, Alexander, and Reign were spread out from underneath the blankets. They were lying on top of one another in awkward positions. Nicolas was quietly cooing to himself and playing with his feet.

Regina gently pushed Snow away from her and sat up yawning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she straightened out her babies. Then she grabbed Nicolas and quickly changed him. She cradled him in her arms as they left the tent.

Granny and Henry were already awake. Granny was looking over the food and trying to come up with something for breakfast and lunch on the road. Henry was sipping on a cup of tea.

Regina sat down next to her father. “Good morning Father,” she said as she began to nurse Nicolas.

Her father smiled over at her, “Good morning sunshine.” They shared a smile between the two of them. Henry inhaled, “this is the first time in a long a time that I’ve felt like that was the case.”

Regina understood. Her mother had terrorized him just as much as she had terrorized her and her sister. Regina held no grudge toward her father. She remembered lying awake and hearing her Mother take her frustrations out on her Father for coddling them after she and Zelena had finally been allowed to go to bed. And the mornings after when Henry tried his best to hide his own bruises and scars from the girls.

Granny brought over a cup of tea for Regina. “What’s the plan?” she asked in her usual brusque manner.

“Well, first we need to find a place to settle down in,” Regina gratefully took a long sip of tea. She raised an eyebrow to her, “any suggestions?”

Granny and Red had made the castle their home for the past 15 years. Granny shook her head and shrugged. “Any place is as good as the other.”

“If I may,” Henry spoke up as if to ask for permission. Regina smiled at the way he was still getting used to being his own man again. “I was thinking we could go to my Father’s kingdom. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my family. And I’ve always wanted to bring you girls back to see a little piece of your history.”

Cora had always hated their kingdom. She had never forgiven his Father for humiliating her and looking down his nose at her. She’d spun him so much gold that he’d quickly changed his tune. It was because of her that their Kingdom was now flourishing. The prosperity she’d provided them flowed throughout and everyone was overjoyed.

But she was never comfortable with the situation. As soon as they were wed, she’d forced Henry to build her a house far away. Henry had been a young, naïve prince who felt he owed his wife for all she’d done. He’d had no idea the life he was in for.

“Sounds like a plan,” she grinned over at her dad before capturing his hand. “I can’t wait.”

“What sounds like a plan?” Zelena and Graham joined the others. Zelena kissed her Father and sister then tickled Nicolas’ feet. He smiled around the nipple in his mouth then detached. She reached her hands out for him and Regina handed him over along with a wiping cloth. She kissed his cheek before beginning to burp him.

“Father suggested we go to his father’s kingdom. It could be a good place for us to hide out for a while,” Regina informed her.

Zelena frowned. “I’m not sure about that.” At her sister’s frown she added, “I think we should steer clear of any place that Mother might look. And although she didn’t like the place doesn’t mind she wouldn’t check to make sure we’re not there. She’s going to be coming after us hard. We really need to get our skills up before even trying to take her on.”

Regina and Henry both nodded. Regina smiled over at her Father and ran her hand along his arm. “One day Father.”

He returned her smile, “One day.”

“The pups are awake,” Graham informed them. Sure enough the kids began making their way out of the tent one by one. Each of them ran over to their Mother.

Regina was a little hurt to see Zara run to Graham and Zelena. But she understood. To her daughter, she was still virtually a stranger.

Zelena caught the flash of hurt across her sister’s face. She whispered in her ear, “I’m sure Mother would like some of that as well,” she said as she kissed her young niece’s cheeks. She pushed her in the direction of her Mother.

Zara walked over to her Mother in small, shy steps. She stopped in front of her with her head tilted to the side and smiling up at her. “Good morning Mother.”

Regina smiled at her daughter, but Zelena could still see the hint of sadness upon her face. She held out her free arm and Zara ran into her with a giggle. She and Reign stood in their Mother’s arms jostling one another playfully.

“Breakfast is ready,” Granny said as she brought some food over. “Wherever we’re going we need to hurry up and get there.”

The rest of the group wasted no more time. They all ate quickly although they did take some time to enjoy one another’s company. The women took the kids in the lake for a dip to clean themselves. Then the men took their turn.

Afterward, they packed up and headed out.

QOH

Cora poured over the curse. She read it repeatedly to ensure that the imp had placed no more small riders to benefit himself within. Although he could break no contract, that said nothing about bending them as far as he could. Anywhere in anyway he could take advantage he would. Therefore it was important that the language be precise with zero ambiguities.

Cora made a list of the remaining ingredients. They were so obscure she wasn’t even sure that they were even possible. But she had to try.

Cora had never felt that this land was capable of holding her. She’d always known she was destined for greatness that would be talked about for eons to come. This was her chance. And she had to make sure it counted.


	18. Homeward Bound

**CHAPTER 18**

The family pulled over as they passed a small isolated farm. They had been traveling for well over a week and everyone was showing signs of fatigue. They were going to have to stop soon for longer than a night.

There was a woman who was holding a crooked staff slapping a young man around. What appeared to be the Mother was in the doorway worrying her hands at each other as she watched the scene in front of her.

The woman jumped in her carriage and pulled out. She left the young man in the dirt. The older woman ran out and put her arms around what everyone assumed was her son and helped him to his feet. Zelena and Hunter exchanged frowns. Zelena nodded and Hunter turned into the farmland.

“Excuse me, we saw the commotion. Is everything alright here?”

The young man rose. “It’s fine,” he said waving the strangers away. “It was just a dispute over the rent,” he frowned over at his Mother. He lifted his head and took in the carriage. It was pretty fancy. “May we help you with something? I see you’re not from around these parts.”

“Yes. We’ve been traveling for quite some time. We were looking for a place to call home,” the Huntsman looked around him. “Is that usual for these parts?” he nodded his head toward the retreating figure. The woman had gotten into a carriage and driven away.

“No, no,” the older woman stepped up. “It’s just that my husband is gone. My son David is doing the best he can to hold things together but things are hard. With me not being well, he’s having to take on everything alone,” her voice trailed off as she hung her head in shame.

“Well, if you’d be willing to put us up for a few nights, I think we can help you out with that.”

David and his mother exchanged surprised looks. They took in the dress and carriage. These people looked as if they could afford to stay in town. He began to rub the back of his neck, “I think there’s an inn in town that you might be more comfortable at.”

“Ahh,” the Huntsman jumped down. The wolf followed. David and his Mother jumped back in alarm. The huntsman held out his hand. “I am the Huntsman and I speak for the wolves. We are from the land. And it is on the land that we make our bed.”

David and his mother continued to stare in awe as the wolf seemed to be as gentle as a dog awaiting a command from its master. “Well – we – um…,” David stuttered.

“We only have the small house. The barn isn’t fit to handle company.”

“We have tents. All we need is a small patch of land and we shall take it from there,” the huntsman counted out some coins. “This should be enough to cover your rent.”

David and his Mother looked in shock. It was more money than they had ever seen in their lives. It would take care of the rent for the entire year.

The huntsman climbed back into the carriage. He directed the horses to some land that sat behind the barn.

The family exited and began to stretch. The Huntsman let the animals out of the trailers. Again the family assumed their previous roles and went about setting up camp while the children frolicked nearby.

David and his Mother watched from afar. They needed the money but were still confused as to why these people who obviously had so much seemed content with staying outside behind a barn.

Ruth ran into the house and began to put dinner on for their guests. She sent David down to invite the family for dinner and see to whatever else they needed.

David walked out to the field and introduced himself. He invited the family for dinner. After they all thanked him for the hospitality he headed off with a blush staining his cheeks. Just as he was about to leave the Huntsman rode up beside him on a horse.

“Heading into town?” he asked.

David nodded, “My Mother wants to show her gratitude for all that you’ve done for us today. You’ve saved our farm.”

The huntsman just smiled at the younger man. “I’ll ride with you.”

The two rode in companionable silence. Once they were in town David gave him a small tour. Then he went into the mercantile and quickly collected items from the list his Mother had given him.

The Huntsman collected some items of his own. While the two were riding back to the farm the Huntsman pointed to a large abandoned farm. “Is that place for sale?”

David was again surprised. “Well, yes but it is sorely in need of repairs.”

The huntsman drove his horse in that direction. He jumped off and looked around him. There was a small lake out back so they had a water supply. It was far enough away from the road that they weren’t instantly spotted unless someone knew where to look. The only reason he’d seen it was because his eyes and ears were alert to that sort of thing.

He continued walking around. He went inside the house and the barn. David stayed close to the road looking around nervously.

The Huntsman tested the structure. It seemed to be well built. And it was large enough for his entire family. But the young man was right, it was sorely in need of repairs.

He remounted and rode out to where David stood, “You’re right. But it’s still a good fit. Do you know who owns it?”

David let out a huge sigh, “It’s the same woman who owns our farm. Though I must warn you, she’s not a good woman. She’ll probably charge you 3 times what it’s worth.”

The huntsman just grinned at him unperturbed. “That’s alright. I have my ways.”

They made their way back to the house quickly.

David put his horse away and offered to take the Huntsman’s horse with him as well. He handed over the reins gladly. He tossed him a gold coin after winking at him and making his way to his family.

The whole family had grown tired of all of the traveling. It just wasn’t feasible anymore. They were 5 kingdoms away from the White Kingdom. Here was as good a place as any to take a stand against Cora should she turn up.

He discussed this with the family after returning to their makeshift camp. Everyone quickly agreed. They just couldn’t take anymore time on the road.

Tomorrow Hunter would purchase the land they’d seen and ride into town for some men to help fix it up. Then after it was livable, the family would move in. In the meantime, they’d continue camping out.

They still believed the fewer people who knew where they were the better. And although they couldn’t avoid the townspeople forever it was important for Snow and Regina to take special precautions.

While they had been riding they’d noticed the signs all around calling for the return of the Queen and the Princesses. Hunter had brought them back news that apparently the two Prince’s were accounted for.

This both worried and relieved them. Whoever the imposters Cora was using as the Prince’s really were, they were still innocent children. But at least the entire family was safe. And there was comfort in that. They’d accept it for as long as they could hold onto it.


	19. Settling In

**CHAPTER 19**

“I’m really going to miss them,” his mother sniffled into her handkerchief.

“They’re right next door Mother. You’ll be able to see them whenever you want,” David assured his Mother. He bent down and gave her a kiss upon her cheek. “Now there’s no room for tears here. This is a party. It’s been a while since we’ve had a reason to celebrate. Or had anything this fancy. Let’s enjoy it,” David looked around at the spread around them.

There was more food on the table than he’d seen in his entire life. And they seemed to have plenty and spared no expense when it came to spoiling themselves. Even while they continued to be humble people of the land their endless abilities to provide for themselves seemed to prove otherwise. They had taken a ram shackled place that was practically an ancient ruin at this point and completely turned into a luxury home.

In the past few weeks the strangers who’d ridden up and helped them from losing the farm had become great friends of the family. Their women had taken his Mother in as a friend and confidante. David had come over daily as soon as his chores around their place was done to help with the field and animals. They paid him more than he’d ever seen in one place for it. It had completely allowed their debts to be wiped clean.

The townspeople had taken kindly to the strangers as well. A few had been hired help to get the place in shape. And were even now enjoying in the festivities now that the house was ready to be lived in.

All in all, David was grateful that the strangers had come upon them that day nearly a month past. Regina walked by with something in her hands. David watched as she placed the tray she was carrying on the table. He swallowed thickly as he rubbed his hands on his pants to dry the sweat that had formed.

“She’s a beauty,” his Mother insisted. “You should speak with her.”

David blushed that his Mother was able to read his thoughts. “I – I – she’s been married. And I – no – I mean I – no,” he stuttered along.

“It’s time David,” she put her hand on his arm. “You are a beautiful man and it’s time for you to find someone who can appreciate all that you have to offer. You’ve picked a good one there,” she gestured toward Regina who had just picked up her infant son and was rocking him while laughing at something someone had said to her.

“Being a widower is a hard thing for a woman. You shouldn’t let that stop you. That doesn’t mean that love is dead forever just because your past loved one happens to be,” his Mother sighed. When her son made it apparent he was rooted to the spot Ruth stepped forward and began a conversation with the woman in question.

“She is quite beautiful. She’s known for being the fairest of them all,” Snow came from behind David’s back.

His head whipped around as she moved to stand in front of him. “And where is that miss?”

Snow shrugged and flicked her hand around. “Anyway, I’m not sure she’s open to another marriage just yet. But it won’t kill you to try. All she can do is say no.”

“And you would be okay with your Mother moving on with a new love?” David still thought that it was strange her Mother was only a few years older than her. But after seeing how well Regina tended to take care of her family he understood. She was a woman with a lot of hidden depths. It only made him pine for her more.

Snow stared up at the man. His golden hair and big blue eyes were captivating. She spent hours a day staring or daydreaming about him. But he only seemed to have eyes for her Mother. She wished he could understand that she was a woman now. But he insisted on talking to her and treating her as if she was a child. She was now the only surviving White from the White Kingdom. She was officially a princess in waiting now.

But that was the life they’d left behind. The one everyone had sworn her to secrecy. Regina had no wants of taking the throne. And it was dangerous for them to go back while Cora was at the head of the Kingdom.

Snow missed home as much as she missed her Mother. And even her Father. Though her father had changed a lot just before his death, Snow would always remember him as he was before. When she was his little Princess and he denied her nothing. He had told her repeatedly that making her happy was the only job that he considered of importance.

Their life on the road had been filled with plenty of hardships. Being cooped up in a carriage for extended periods of time had taken its toll on everyone. Even the babies had shown signs of cabin fever. But now they were back inside a home. And with Regina’s decorating and the Huntsman’s knowledge of putting together a dwelling to offer them the comfort and protection they needed, they had a nice new home. In what appeared to be a friendly open community.

But Snow had just passed her 15 winters. She was ready for more. She was ready for the love and adventure she had read about with her Father.

She sighed at David. The young man had no idea what a marriage to Regina could possibly look like. But she understood when he looked at her, he saw a child. She was desperate for him to see her as more. She had been ever since she’d first laid eyes on him.

Regina wandered off into a corner alone. David came to attention when he saw there was no one else around her. “Excuse me miss,” he said as he practically ran to get to her side.

“I could give you some pointers,” Ruby said from behind her. “You know sometimes when you want something you have to take it. That goes double for men. They never know what’s best for them. It’s up to us to tell them.”

“He prefers my Mother,” Snow shook her head sadly as she watched her Mother smile up at the young man.

Ruby snorted, “Trust me. She doesn’t want him. See?” Ruby pointed as Regina walked off leaving a red faced David to moon after her parting figure. “She’s so not interested,” Ruby chuckled.

“Woman, where have you gone off to?” a large arm clasped itself around Ruby’s waist and dragged her back into him. Ruby had managed to quickly find herself a beau. She swore there were visions of wedding bells not too far off.

“See what I mean?” Ruby laughed as she was dragged off to dance. “Go get your man!”

“A drink my lady?” Snow looked over to see Samuel at her elbow smiling at her happily with a drink in his hand. He had spent a lot of time helping get their new home ready. And he’d made his intentions with her pretty clear.

Snow looked over and saw David frowning absently in their direction. Maybe this could work to her advantage, “Thank you,” she smiled up at him brighter than was necessary.

QOH

“Imbeciles!” Cora sent half of the guard flying with a wave of her hand. “You worthless peasants! What use do you think I would have of you if you can’t do the one thing I ask of you?!?”

“Your Highness,” when Cora turned a full blown glare at him he placed his hands up in supplication, “I mean your Majesty. We have looked everywhere. My men and I have searched every house throughout the Kingdom. We just can’t find them, Your Majesty.”

In the blink of an eye Cora reached out and snatched the man’s heart out. His face barely had time to register the horror before she crushed it to dust in her hands. “Anyone else have any more excuses for me?”

Everyone stepped back quickly. They schooled their faces and body not to register the fear they were all trembling on the inside with. “Who is your Captain?”

No one wanted to step forward. Cora had already murdered the last 3 who’d failed to find the Princesses. No one else wanted the job.

Cora drew herself up and crossed her arms. She tapped the forearm of one with the hand of the other. “Must I wait?”

The men muttered a chorus of ‘no’s while arguing amongst themselves. Finally they pushed the smallest of them forward. The boy fell to the floor his face registering his horror as he realized they had just killed him.

“I shall give you a fortnight to return with my daughter and your princesses. Now be off,” she flicked her wrist and sent them flying towards the door.

The men quickly rose but then nearly fell over themselves again in their race to get away.

Cora had become a ruthless and greatly feared ruler. Failure was unacceptable. Many people had already fallen under her hand. The other unlucky were thrown in her dungeon. No one was sure which fate was worse but everyone was clear that they were willing to do whatever it took so that it didn’t fall upon any of them.

Rumple appeared lounging next to the seat she’d just taken on her throne. “I see you’re still coming up short,” he took in the body that was now being dragged away by the servants. “You do know that they all believe you’re responsible for all of this right?”

“They’re peasants. I do not concern myself with what they think. If they even have an ability to do so at all.”

Rumple gave a careless shrug. He walked over to the side table where some wine and food had been set out as a snack. He poured himself a glass of wine while delicately sampling the cheese and meats.

“And what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out getting things ready,” Cora rubbed at her temples. The stupidity she had to deal with took her breath away. She wasn’t sure how much more of it she could stand.

Rumple regarded her with amusement, “I come bearing gifts. For Your Majesty,” he bowed as he presented her with another ingredient for the curse.

Cora smiled gleefully over at him. “How much longer until my curse can be cast?”

Rumple waved a finger at her, “Nuh un huh. It’s our curse.”

Cora shrugged allowing him to think what he pleased. She’d gone over the curse multiple times and would continue to ensure that he wasn’t being his usual smarmy self.

“We’re almost there. Just a few more ingredients.”

Cora sighed, “A few more rare hard to find ingredients. It’s been 2 winters and we’ve barely gotten 3 of them together.”

“Patience is a virtue, my dear,” Rumple said as he took a sip of wine. “Your Majesty,” he corrected himself. “If it were easy, everyone would do it. Instead, you’ll be the first who has ever succeeded.

Cora loved the sound of that. She sank further in her chair on the throne. It was so close to her she could see it. “Excellent.”


	20. The Story

**CHAPTER 20**

The family had just finished their midday meal when the pounding at the door began. They all looked to one another startled. Regina and Zelena quickly gathered up the children and began to usher them to the back of the house.

Hunter waited until they were firmly out of sight before tentatively opening the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was, “Ruth! How are you? Come on in,” he turned to lead the way back into the house. “It’s Ruth,” he called throughout the house.

He turned back to Ruth. That’s when he noticed that the woman’s face was ghostly pale and she was trembling. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He took her hand and led her over to the sofa. “Let me get you some water,” he said as she sat down.

Ruth just nodded absently while worrying her hands with each other. She wasn’t sure what she was doing here.

She and David had spent their lives taking care of one another. Even though she knew it wasn’t fair to the boy there was only so much she could do on her own. His father had been absolutely no help to her. Either before or after his death. So she had no choice but to lean on her son.

But over the past few months the two families had grown close. And she had seen how her David responded to Regina. She’d done all she could to help him conquer his shyness and move on to the next stage of his life. Watching Regina with her children, there was no doubt that she would make a fine wife to someone one day.

She had no one else to turn to for help. And the family had always been accommodating. She hoped that the relationship they’d been building over the past few months would help see them through.

Zelena was the first to come out. “Ruth, how are you?” she greeted with a smile. At seeing the woman’s frazzled condition she became alarmed as well, “What’s wrong?” she asked anxiously.

Hunter came from the kitchen with a glass of water at the same time that the rest of the family joined them in the front room.

Ruth accepted the glass of water and took a long swig. Then she placed the glass on a side table. She pulled her handkerchief out of her and dabbed at her eyes. “They took my David,” she said as a sob tore loose from her throat.

Everyone gasped. Snow looked positively panicked. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she sank down beside Ruth.

“Who took him?” Regina asked. She handed Nicky over to his grandfather who gathered the other children up once again before heading outside with them.

Ruth reached out for the glass of water once again. She took another sip before setting the glass down once more and turning toward Regina. She reached out for her hand and clasped it in her own. “David – was not my only child. He had a brother that we called James. A twin brother,” Ruth allowed this to sink in before continuing her story.

“We had no money. We barely had enough to keep ourselves and the animals fed and clothed. We were on the verge of losing everything when my husband – God bless his soul – he made a deal with the devil. Rumplestiltskin was his name,” she hung her head as everyone gave another round of gasping.

Zelena and Regina exchanged glances. They had told no one of their secret dealings with the imp. Not one word about his teaching Regina magic. Regina always took her lessons in private and kept her family separated as far as she could from the beast.

“We had nothing. And nowhere to turn. So my husband made a deal with him. He took one of our sons and gave it to a king and queen who were barren,” Ruth hung her head in shame.

“The weight of that decision has been a burden upon this family ever since. But we had to go on,” Ruth spread her hands and shook her head sadly. “My husband took to the drink. And he ended up dying because of it.”

“While we were tending to our chores today a carriage pulled up. It was a royal carriage. They informed us that my son had died. I never even knew him,” Ruth whispered as the tears fell down her face. Regina reached out and pulled the woman closer. Ruth’s head fell onto her shoulder as she allowed herself to be comforted.

Ruth took some time to compose herself. When she had, she continued her story, “James’ hand had already been promised to King Midas’ daughter. It would ensure the future of King George’s kingdom. They do not want a scandal. So they threw out a bag of golden coins and took my son. He’s to replace his brother and wed Princess Abigail,” Ruth once again broke down.

The entire room was quiet as they once more waited for the woman to compose herself. Ruth pulled the bag of gold from her pocket. “This is worth nothing to me without my son,” she threw it onto the side table as if it were poison.

The family sat in stunned silence as they digested this news. They had no idea what to make of the situation or how they could help.

Snow made her way across the room. She sat heavily down beside her other. She had as many tears rolling down her face as Ruth. She turned to Regina and cried out, “Mother we must help him. We have to find him and bring him home!”

Regina frowned at Snow’s reaction. This news seemed to upset her more than her Father’s death did. “We will try,” she nodded while patting her back in a soothing motion.

“No Mother!” Snow cried out sharply. “We have to do it.”

Now Regina was really becoming worried about the girl. “Snow I said that we would - .”

“Mother, I love him,” Snow admitted through her tears.

Regina looked at her daughter. And for the first time realized that she was no longer a little girl. She was the same age now that Regina herself had been when she’d fallen for Daniel. Right before she was forced to marry Leopold.

Snow had now blossomed into a woman. She recognized the signs and quietly chastised herself for not seeing before.

Snow had been following David around since they’d gotten there. She was always seeking his company out. She had bugged Regina to teach her cooking and they somehow always ended up with him as company for dinner when she’d learned a new recipe.

Regina nodded. She turned to Ruth who was staring at Snow aghast. “We will help.” She turned to Snow and pulled her into her arms, “we will do all that we can to bring David home.”


	21. I Will Always Find You

**CHAPTER 21**

The family fanned out quietly. They'd waited until nightfall to ensure the cover of darkness. Regina made sure that Snow was between herself and Graham. Regina hadn't wanted to bring her at all. But Snow refused to hear of being left behind.

Graham had assured Regina she'd be fine between them and his wolf. He'd worked with Snow so that at best she had some defensive skills. He'd started off by lining up tins as targets. Then he'd explained to her about the bow and arrow. He'd showed her how to stand and the basics of using the weapon. Snow had at first taken the bow and arrow with shaky hands. But when she'd wrapped her hands around them, Snow had taken off. She shot the arrows off in rapid succession. Regina had beamed with maternal pride for an archer was born.

It had taken them days to get here. Since no one had ever been to the kingdom they couldn't just poof themselves there. They'd had to go the slow and steady way stopping only a few times along the way for rest and provisions. But now the time had come.

They had gotten lucky from the start. Some of King George's men were still lurking around the town. Graham had crept up and managed to subdue one of them. He dragged him back to the farm for an interrogation.

The man had at first refused to talk. Zelena had raised her eyebrow at him. "If he wants to be a trained monkey," she snapped her fingers. The man transformed into a winged monkey. Regina gaped at her sister. She knew Zelena was just as powerful as their Mother if not more but she hadn't known she was that powerful.

From there it had been easy. At Zelena's snap of the fingers the second time, he'd transformed back. He'd been so scared in the face of the witch that he'd immediately begun to tell them all they needed to know.

King George had taken David and was holding him prisoner in his dungeon. He was holding him hostage until the day he was to be wed to King Midas' daughter, Abigail. James, David's twin was initially betrothed to the Princess. He had slain a dragon for the honor but had unfortunately succumbed to the wounds he'd received in the process and died. But King George needed the gold and protection that an alliance between the two kingdoms would afford him.  Now that he was dead, David would take his place instead.

The family had gone into planning mode. Zelena would stay with the children and their Father. She was the only one strong enough to keep them safe from Cora just in case.  She would get them packed and await their return. If they came home successful or not, they would not be able to stay there under those conditions. The King would no doubt retaliate and they needed to stay safe.

Graham, Snow, and Regina would sneak into the castle and free David. They had sketched together rough blueprints provided by the soldier of the castle. They had chosen well when they'd abducted the man for he was of the old guard.  He'd been around forever and he knew of a secret passageway to reach the dungeons where David was being held.

Getting in had been no problem. They'd entered into a room that was right next to the dungeons. Unfortunately they were unprepared for what they found.  The room had obviously been used as a storage area. And it was blocked.

Regina began to clear a path for them but it was slow and steady forward. The room was dark and crowded. There wasn't much room to maneuver the heavy boxes and furniture around and they barely knew which way was right.

But they pushed forward anyway. Eventually they'd cleared a path to the door. When they opened the door they were in for another surprise. A guard was standing just outside of it. He did a double take as he caught sight of the intruders. Graham managed to take him down but the scuffle ended up causing noise that brought other guards. Before they knew it, guards began flooding toward them.

The 4 of them, with the help of Graham's wolf managed to fight them back.

"Snow, go!" Regina threw her a pair of keys she had taken off of one guard. She and Graham cleared a path so that Snow could find David's cell.

Snow ran faster than she ever had in her entire life down the winding hallways of the dungeon. She made it to the last cell where David stood with a confused expression as he stood with his face pressed against the bars trying to figure out what was going on down there.

"Snow?"

"David!" Snow began to fumble with the keys. "You're safe," she smiled at him. "I'll get you out of there," she continued trying different keys in the lock. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," David said still confused. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Snow turned the key in her hand and cheered as the door came open. She looked up into David's blue eyes as he stood in the open doorway. "I came for you," she told him. She reached up and placed a hand lovingly on his cheek. Her eyes were shining with all of the love she felt for him inside of her. "I will always find you," she said breathlessly.

David felt something stir inside of himself in that moment. "I don't know how to thank you," he said as his breath hitched in his throat.

Snow drew back shyly, "Come, we must go."

David nodded and followed her back the way they had come. Regina saw them coming just as she and Graham had fought off the last of the men. She grabbed Snow while looking back and forth between her and David, "Are you alright?"

Snow wrapped her arms around her Mother, "Yes," she smiled at her happily.

"We've got to go. There'll be more," Graham informed them.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Hold hands," she ordered.

They all gathered themselves around Regina. Graham wrapped an arm around his wolf. She immediately poofed them back to their cabin just as more soldiers closed in on them.

"David!" Ruth jumped up from the spot she had been glued to since running over to their farm days before.

Graham ran to Zelena who grabbed his face and began to rain kisses on him.

David ran and grabbed his Mother up in a bear hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I," Ruth admitted as tears streamed down her face. "This family is something special aren't they?" she said as she pulled away.

David stared at Snow over his Mother's shoulder. "They most certainly are."

Regina checked on her children. They were still sleeping. She kissed and hugged them all then joined the family in the living room.

"It's time to go," she said.


	22. Something New

**CHAPTER 22**

Snow dangled her aching feet in the water of the pond. It had been a long day.

Once they’d returned from rescuing David, they’d had to quickly clear out of their new home. Zelena and Ruth had already packed up the carriage while they’d been away. They each grabbed one of the smaller children who were all sleeping and made their way back onto the road again.

It was late and they needed to put as much distance between themselves and their old home as quickly as they could. King George would definitely not allow such a slight to go unpunished.

It was agreed that they would make their way to Henry’s homelands where his Father King Xavier ruled. From there, the family would take a break while deciding what to do.

They’d been on the road all night and all day. They’d only stopped for food and bathroom breaks. But the weariness had set in quickly. It was decided they would break for camp for the night.

Snow helped with the children and getting dinner while David helped with the animals and setting up camp for the night. There had really been no time for them talk. The two had settled for blushing at one another then looking away quickly.

“She helped save you,” Ruth emerged from the shadows and chuckled as David jumped. He hadn’t heard her come up from his place near the trees as he stood watching Snow bathing her feet.

Regina was busy putting her children down for the night, Zelena and Graham were busy speaking softly to themselves in a corner away from the camp. Henry, Ruby, and Granny were all enjoying a hot drink and conversation around the campfire. David had thought he was alone until now.

“Yeah, I know. I couldn’t believe it,” David was glad that the night hid the flush in his cheeks at being caught staring at Snow.

“She’s strong. And brave. She’ll make someone a good wife,” Ruth glanced at her son. He had never been able to hide anything from her. Now was no better. She had raised him to be a fine upstanding honest young man and that’s what she had gotten. There were no complaints about her son from this Mother.

“You know it was her idea to go and rescue you,” she nodded as David’s shock registered on his face. Her son was now of age. And Ruth knew his time as a boy had come to an end. It was time for her son to make his own way in this world with his family by his side.

Ruth took her son’s hand in hers. She placed her ring into his hand. When David saw what he was holding he did a double take. Before he could protest his Mother shook her head, “It’s time David. Go to her now. If you don’t do what you should then someone else will.” Ruth pushed her son in Snow’s direction.

David stumbled as he took the first steps over toward Snow. He looked back at his Mother who ushered him on before looking down at the ring that she had placed in his hand. This was the same ring that his Father had given to her all those years ago. He stared ahead at Snow.

Ever since she had run up to him in that dungeon he had been able to think of nothing else. Seeing her before him had given him a whole new perspective on the girl. And the way that she had used that bow and arrow without hesitation to defend them had told him clearly that she was a girl no longer.

David was nervous. But he was never one to run away from anything. He slowly made his way over to where Snow kicked her feet gently in the water.

Snow smiled as she heard him come near. She knew without looking that it was none other than David who’d come to join her by the water. They had had to move so fast when they’d gotten back to get onto the road. And there had been family and tasks to concentrate on until now. This was the first real time they’d had together.

She watched from the side of her eye as his long legs came out to stretch close to hers. They weren’t close enough to touch. But her body could still feel the heat emanating from his. “Hello David,” she said while continuing to stare straight ahead. She put her hands behind her back and leaned on them as she continued kicking gently at the water.

David looked over at Snow and his mouth went dry as his hands became sweaty. He had obviously noticed her beauty before. But had dismissed her as a child. Now he knew that wasn’t the case. He swallowed to moisten his throat. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, “Hello Snow,” he smiled at her and hoped he didn’t look too much like a fool. He stared straight ahead as he tried to get ahold of himself. “Nice night out.”

Snow chuckled, “Yes it’s nice to be out on the run. Again.”

David looked in her direction. He had never heard the story of how the family had ended up in his hometown. People didn’t move to those parts much. Of course there was always the odd visitor here or there. But the town was poor and too small to sustain much of anything. “Where was it you said you came from again?”

“I didn’t,” Snow looked back out across the water. She had been sworn to secrecy by her family. They had all decided that keeping their identities secret was safest for all of them.

David was used to the wall of secrecy that surrounded the family. And no matter what brought them there, all he knew was that they had been good to him and his Mother. And they had risked everything to rescue him.

He cleared his throat, “I never got the chance to say thank you.” When Snow looked at him puzzled he continued, “For saving me. And my Mother.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Snow shrugged it off.

“But it wasn’t your responsibility to do,” David countered.

Snow looked at him in amusement. “Are you complaining?”

“No, no,” David shook his head. “I merely wanted to say thank you. You didn’t have to do what you did. And for that I am forever in your debt.”

“Debt?” Snow frowned. She didn’t want him indebted to her. She wanted so much more than that from him.

David nodded, “yours and your families.” He looked behind him at the family that was sitting behind them around the campfire.

Snow turned and followed his gaze. She watched her Mother leave the tent that they would share while she walked over to the others with a smile on her face. Snow’s cheeks flamed. Jealousy reared its ugly head as she turned back to David. “Well there’s my Mother. Now you can run and give her your debt and gratitude.” She stood and began to angrily make her way over to the campfire.

David’s head snapped toward her as he picked up the anger in her voice. He had no idea what he had done wrong. But he knew he couldn’t let her walk away like this. “Wait,” he jumped up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. “I fear I’ve upset you but I have no idea why. Whatever the reason, I’m sorry.”

Snow wanted to walk away before he could see the humiliation on her face. He obviously still had feelings for her Mother. But when she looked his way, all she saw was sincerity. And as usual she fell into his eyes. The pools of blue pulled her in even as she tried to back away. “Why are you wasting your time with me? You obviously want to be with my Mother. I’m nothing but a kid in your eyes,” she shook her head sadly as the tears began to run down her face.

David’s heart skipped as he took in the beautiful green eyes in the moonlight. He lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Snow’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. She gaped at him, “Me?” she shook her head. “You want my Mother. I’ve seen -.”

Before she could get another word out his lips had melded onto hers. They both pulled away from one another surprised.

David shuffled nervously about. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me - .”

This time Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. She kissed him hard and long. When they pulled back from one another, they were breathless.

They both shyly looked in opposite directions. They stole little peeks at one another here and there even as their hands quickly sought one another out.

“So, I guess that means you feel the same way,” David tried to joke.

Snow turned to look at him head on. “I always have. Since the first moment I saw you. You were just too busy looking at my Mother to see me.”

“Your mother is beautiful. And I thought we would make a fine match. But,” David licked his lips nervously before going on. He reached out and clasped her hand tighter in his, “You make my heart sing.”

Snow smiled at him as he pulled her closer. This time their kiss was slow and sweet. They knew they had found forever. And there was no reason for rushing.

MF

Regina had been watching from a nearby tree. Zelena walked up to her little sister from behind. She placed her chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her from behind. “You’re sure about this?” Zelena stared out at the young couple.

Regina nodded sadly, “It’s their best chance. They deserve it.”

“You think Snow will be okay?” Zelena knew that her sister had yet to reveal to the girl their plans. She had grown fond of the child who called her Aunt. No matter what she would always be a part of their family.

Regina looked across at the young woman she’d watched turn from a spoiled, selfish child to someone she could be proud of. “It’s the only thing I am sure of,” she turned in her sister’s arms and took solace in her embrace.

Everything for them was changing. Hard, painful decisions had to be made. She trusted David. She knew that Snow would be in good hands.

CF

The happy couple got lost in one another. They spent the remainder of the night sharing kisses, stories, and laughter.

RF

As the family turned in for the night, they were all oblivious to the golden skinned imp who watched them from afar. He cackled quietly to himself. His plan was coming to fruition. The time for casting the curse was almost upon them.


	23. Onward

**CHAPTER 23**

David arose from his position down on one bent knee with confusion on his face.  He had just asked the woman he’d fallen in love with to marry him.  The two of them had grown close over the course of their journey to King Xavier’s kingdom.  He thought she felt the same as he had.  But now she just sat there mute.

He thought he’d covered all his bases.  He’d asked her Mother and Grandfather for their blessing in proposing to Snow.  They’d both agreed and expressed their happiness for the couple.  Had he really misread her all this time?

Snow’s head was downturned as she searched for the right words to say to what she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was her true love.  Marrying him was of course not even a question.  But there were things that she needed him to understand first. 

She had known that her Mother wasn’t in love with her Father.  And she’d even been happy for her that she’d found true love in Daniel.  She’d even explained to Grandmother – she meant Cora - that Regina was deeply in love with him.  She had thought the two of them were going to start a life together. 

But suddenly everything changed.  Daniel had disappeared from the stables yet Regina was left behind.  And she would continue with the marriage to her father.  Snow didn’t understand how or why but she knew were going to be a family.

Snow had been fuzzy on the actual specifics.  But she was getting a new Mother.  She’d been so lonely after losing her own Mother shortly before meeting Regina.  And as a child she didn’t understand the shadows that had crept into Regina’s eyes as time passed by.

But Snow had been happy either way.  Regina may have lost one true love but she knew that her father was a great man. And Regina would end up falling as deep in love with him as she had been with Daniel. And at first, everything was perfect.  And everyone was happy.  Then – everything went black.

Cora revealed herself as true witch shortly after her sister’s birth.  She had begun to correct Snow physically and verbally while her father sat nearby with tears in his eyes doing and saying nothing.  Instead of her being able to visit with her father in his office as he did important work, it had been commandeered by Cora.  Cora made it perfectly clear that she was the one who was in charge and her Father and Mother were also at her mercy. 

But nothing had prepared Snow for the final day in the place that was supposed to be her refuge. As she came in with her family after taking the kids out for some fresh air, she had to bear witness to just how far Cora was willing to go in horror.  She stood and watched as Cora cruelly crushed her Father’s heart in front of her and her siblings’ eyes. 

The witch hadn’t even flinched.  She’d just laughed at Snow’s pain.  It was the first time Snow realized she was in the presence of evil.

Regina’s frantic, desperate actions that followed were all Snow needed to confirm what she knew.  Cora was clearly unhinged and with her magic dangerous.  They had no choice but to flee in order to save all of their lives.

She had been happy to reunite with her Aunt Zelena.  Zelena was really smart and funny.  She had embrace Snow as part of the family.  Though the journey they’d taken to get to this place had been hard on all of them, at least they were safe and all together. 

And now her Mother had explained that she and her siblings were moving on.  But Snow was staying behind.  Granny and Ruby would be there with and for her.  And King Xavier had promised to protect her as one of his own.  But it wasn’t the same as being with the rest of the family.  Snow felt even more like an abandoned child than she had after her Father’s passing.

Mother had sworn that they would keep in touch.  She’d shown her how to use the enchanted mirrors.  She’d explained that she had no doubt that Cora wouldn’t bother to concern herself with coming after Snow.  That it was her, her Aunt, and her siblings that she wanted.  Although it was supposed to be a comfort, it didn’t feel that way.  It felt as if she was being told she wasn’t good enough or really a part of them.

And now here was the man of her dreams asking for her hand in marriage.  Something that Snow had dreamed about since she was a child. But she had seen and grown a lot since her days as a child daydreaming about life.  Now she knew that there was real evil in the world. 

She loved David and of course wanted nothing more than to marry him.  But first she knew that he deserved to know exactly what he was getting himself into.  So she told him.  She told him her entire life story then sat back and waited for his to response.

Her belly fluttered as the silence between them stretched out before them.  The only sounds were the last of the guests and music dying down from the fiesta that King Xavier had put together for his son’s homecoming.

“Is this too much?” Snow asked nervously as she stared at her true love.  “Do you still want to marry me?” her voice came out in a high pitched squeal because her emotions were all over the place.  She felt fear over her family’s future, excitement over what may come for herself and David, sadness over being left behind, and an emotion that had become a constant for her; anger at Cora for having put them all through this.

David shook his head as he broke out in a grin, “Even more now than before.”  He lowered his head as he claimed his love’s lips.

The two of them spent some time getting lost in one another’s arms.  Eventually David, ever the prince of charm, pulled back.  He ran his arms up and down her arms as he put her away from him, “if we don’t stop now my love.  I fear we’ll ruin our wedding night.”  He pulled back, his expression suddenly serious, “that was a yes to marrying me right?”

Snow nodded exuberantly, “a thousand times over, my love.”  She fought to control her breathing.  She had always dreamed of her wedding night and giving herself to her true love for the first time.  As hard as her body was straining to burst now she knew waiting made more sense.

David rose and held out his arm, “I’ll walk you to your rooms my queen.”

Snow chuckled while standing to take his arm.  She shook her head at him as they walked through the corridors of the castle that would become their new home, “My Mother is the Queen. That is until Alexander is ready to take the throne.  But the birthright belongs to him.”

When they got to the door, David bowed before once more claiming a kiss.  “I meant that you are the Queen of my heart,” he said raising his head a little before going in for another drink from the lips of his beloved.

Snow pulled her head back, “is that right Prince Charming?”

She squealed as David pulled her closer to him.  He gave her one last peck.  “That’s right!”  And with that, he turned and made his way into his room.

Snow entered the room that she was sharing with her Mother and siblings.  Though the children were asleep, Mother was still sitting up reading a book.  She smiled as she took up the look on Snow’s face.

It had been a while since Regina had seen the blush of a young girl in love.  She raised her eyebrows to her hairline as Snow began to get herself ready for bed.  She remembered a time when the child had been so spoilt that she hadn’t been capable of doing even that for herself.  She was proud of who Snow was becoming. 

“Something to say?” she asked knowing that David was going to take that night to propose to Snow which was why he wanted their consent before they made their way to the castle.

Snow’s happiness bubbled up from her throat, “He asked me to marry him,” she squealed softly as she climbed into bed beside her Mother.  Regina made room for her in her arms as she put her book aside and slid down against the pillows.  Snow laid herself comfortably against her side.

“I’m so happy for you, dear,” Regina kissed her upon her forehead.

The two laid with their arms wrapped around the other.  One basking in how bittersweet the moment was.  She was losing her Mother.  Again.  But she was gaining another and a husband also. 

For Regina, she was plagued by what should have happened with her true love.  And the nightmare of her Mother was a constant looming threat that plagued her and her children.

She had every assurance that King Xavier would look after Snow properly.  Her Father swore his Father was an honorable man and he could be taken at his word.  There was the contingency of the enchanted mirrors if worse came to worse.  But Regina prayed there would be no news on that front.

Letting Snow go in order for her to have some semblance of a normal life was what was best for all of them.  That didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.  And yet that was the job of all Mothers.  At least for now, she had her other children to lessen the pain of losing one.

She had no idea where they were headed to next.  But she had the support of her family behind her.  And the welfare of her children was always the first and most important concern.  Any sacrifice was worth it to ensure their safety and survival.

As Snow’s breathing evened out, she felt the pull of sleep tugging at her.  With her children sleeping peacefully ringing as a lullaby in her ears, she took a deep breath and surrendered.


	24. Facing the Light

**CHAPTER 24**

Cora sat on her throne sipping at a glass of mead.  The imbecile cowering before her acted as if he believed it was okay for him to continue to thwart his Queen and continue living at the same time. 

The guard cowering on his knees before her lifted up his latest acquisition, “It’s exactly what you asked for My Queen.”  He bowed his head as he stretched out the arms that held his Queen’s treasure in supplication. 

Cora took another long sip while she considered the pathetic excuses for men that flanked either side of their comrade, “And the Queen and Princesses?” she barked.  She rose tossing her wine glass in the direction of the servant girl who’d filled it.  The girl gave a cry of surprise and pain as she grabbed at her head.  Then she quickly dropped down and began to collect the shards of broken glass.  “Or do you believe it’s fine to allow the kidnappers to have their way with them?”

Tears began to fall from the man’s eyes and his shoulders shook.  His voice came out filled with pathetic wobbling, “Your Majesty we have looked everywhere.  There seems to be no sign of them - .”

“Incompetent fool!” Cora cried.  She looked at the cretin bowing before her.  “And nothing but pathetic excuses,” she sneered. 

By this time the man was trembling.  The guards who flanked him were trying their best to remain stalwart but they had seen too many of their brethren in the same place who now resided in the Queen’s dungeons. Court for them had become a battlefield all of its own. Still they tried their best to remain steady knowing that it was in their best interest to not draw the Queen Mother’s eyes to them. 

The audience attending court that day all held a collective breath as she strode forward and snatched the prized possession from the man’s hands.  Since their King’s death and the disappearance of the Queen and Princesses life for them all had changed. It had taken a darker turn.  The Kingdom that had once been called the White Kingdom now held a dark overtone to it. 

Cora looked down at the quivering mess that shook in front of her, “for your continued incompetence, you shall be executed,” she threw behind her before she retook her throne.  Some in the crowd began to softly cry while others knew to remain quiet.  “Since you obviously don’t need it for thinking your head can be added to the pile of the other imbeciles.”

The soldier began to plead for his life even as his fellow brethren began to drag him away to the dungeons.  He would await his execution there.

Cora turned sharply to the servant girl who quickly stepped up and began to fill another glass of the sweet honey mead that she favored.  Cora snatched it from the proffered golden tray.  She took a long sip and closed her eyes as she savored the taste of power.  She ran her tongue over her lips so as not to waste a single drop. 

She ran her hands over her latest prize.  The man had at least brought back another item to be added to her collection of ingredients to fuel her curse.  Perhaps she’d allow him to just rot with the rats instead of death.  “Next!” she called as she accepted the business of ruling the peasants of this land for now.

RQ

Graham brought in the last of their things from the new carriages King Xavier had equipped them with.  He used his foot to close the door as he dropped the box onto the new dining room table.  He made his way into the living room and slumped down beside his Alpha female, “That’s the last of it,” he announced to the roomful of weary travelers.  Zelena turned and leaned against him.  She cupped his chin and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

The family gave a small grunt to let him know that they’d heard him.  Otherwise everyone seemed lost in their thoughts.

King Xavier had convinced them that leaving the Kingdom would be a bad idea and they’d reluctantly agreed on a compromise.  Instead of leaving the Kingdom completely, they would instead live still within the borders but on the outer edge of it. 

Part of the reason for the quick acquiescence was that they were all travel weary.  Especially the children.  They needed a place to settle down and call their own.  And though Xavier had supplied them with new carriages they really needed to start to feel as if they were no longer nomads. 

Cora was as always a constant threat but now they’d also added King George and King Midas to their list of enemies.  It was best for them to remain close enough that if things got out of control they’d be able to summon help from the Kings guard but far enough away so as not to draw attention to themselves. 

They’d found a nice cottage that had enough room for them all plus plenty of space for visitors.  It was actually one of the biggest estates in that particular part of the countryside.  They’d fallen in love with it instantly and immediately purchased it. 

They had hired workers to get the place into shape and within two weeks it was ready for them to move in.  They had all taken turns marveling at the wonder of having at least the pretense of civility.  But they knew to never forget that they were there for a reason.  And letting down their guard after coming so far wasn’t an option.

Regina had put the children down for sleep an hour before.  Zara, as always, wanted her Aunt to put her down for bed.  Regina allowed it.  Though she still felt small stabs of jealousy over the bond that Zelena had with her eldest child she would immediately push it away from her.  She knew she owed her everything for raising her to be the smart, beautiful, funny, talented little imp that she had become. That didn’t mean she was completely happy about the situation that had been forced upon them.

Reign still occasionally asked for her Father.  Regina had to admit though he was a monster as a husband he had been a good father to all of his children.  Reign remembered the day they came home to their family and what had happened beforehand but the actual concept of death still hadn’t fully sank in.  Regina would remind her that Father was way up above looking in on them.  And though they couldn’t see him, he was still around.  And as always he loved them more than words could say.

Alex and Nicky had gotten so big since their time in the castle.  They had been merely babies when this entire nightmare had begun.  Now Alex loved regaling them with stories he had made up and Nicky would zoom around with his newly acquired walking skills.  His eyes would shine bright as he watched his siblings play and squabble and his belly laughs would fill the air with much needed music to the ears of the adults whose hearts definitely needed the lift.

“I suppose I should follow,” Henry rose tiredly.  Regina didn’t miss the fact that he had to heave himself up in order to stand straight.  He had been seen by his Father’s healers who had reminded him that he was getting up there in age.  He kissed both his girls and gave a small rub on the head to the wolf who was dozing in front of the fire.  Then he bid them all goodnight as he headed toward his room.

His own Father surprisingly was still a healthy robust man.  He’d slapped him on the back and told him that all he needed was the fresh country air and the warmth of a beautiful young woman to keep him company at night. He’d even offered him up some young women for him to choose from. Henry had merely politely declined.

Zelena and Regina weren’t sure what to make of that.  Although a nice older woman who could take care of him after all he’d been through would be nice for their father.

They were all still living with the dread from when and not if Cora would find them. Come what may, they’d all agreed that they just couldn’t run anymore.  And this would have to be their final battleground.

Regina rose from her chair and moved toward her sister, “and on that note,” she gave her sister a hug and a kiss.  “Goodnight,” she tossed behind her as she made her way to the room she shared with her children.  There was plenty of room for them all to stretch out in the new house but she loved being near her children. 

Graham turned to Zelena.  He rose and extended his arm out to her, “shall we my dear?”

Zelena pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, “I’m too tired to move.”

Graham chuckled as he moved in and picked her up.  He kissed her nose as he walked them to their bedroom.  He kicked the door shut as he deposited her on the bed. 

Zelena crawled up the bed until she was resting against the pillows.  She threw off her shoes but made no other move to undress.  Instead she began to climb underneath the blankets. 

Graham pulled off his shoes and then his clothing.  He flung them onto the floor as he stood in front of his alpha in all his natural glory.  He leaned over her in the bed, “allow me,” he rasped out with a chuckle before he began to undress her himself. 

Zelena just stared up at him as he carefully removed her clothing.  “I really love you, you know.”

Graham smiled as he finished removing her dress.  Then he leaped over her and climbed into the bed beside her.  He pulled the blanket up before pulling her into his arms. 

Zelena curled into his body as she rested her head on his chest.  She lay listening to his breathing as she played with the hairs across his chest, “I’m really sorry for - ,” she looked around her, “- for all this.”  She knew this was no way for anyone to have to live.  Being on the run had taken a lot out of the entire family. 

Regina had left Snow behind so that she didn’t have to continue being caught up into this life.  And she had dragged him into her mess of a life before she’d even explained to him exactly what it was he was getting himself into.  Once day Cora would come for them all.  And even with her newfound magic skills she still wasn’t sure that she and Regina together could defeat her.  The thought of that monster laying hand on such a loving, gentle man who’d done so much for them made her shudder.

“Shhh…,” he ran his hand up and down her back.  “This is my family too.  And we’re in this together.”  He picked up the hand that was running through the hairs on his chest and kissed the knuckles before intertwining their fingers.  “Always and forever.”

Zelena smiled before leaning up and giving him a long kiss that carried all of the emotions he provoked inside of her when she thought of him.  “Always and forever,” she said breathlessly before pulling back and resettling herself across his chest.  The two slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.  Each lay wrapped in one another’s arms.

CF

David sat staring at his wife.  His shock was evident across his face.  She wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. 

“David?” she asked her voice raised in alarm.  She reached out and shook his shoulder.  “Are you still with me?”

David blinked rapidly showing that he was at least still conscious before turning to his wife with laughter bubbled up in his throat.  He grabbed the hand that was shaking him and kissed it, “I’m here Princess.  I’m just – this was - ,” he ran his hands through his hair as he tried to come up with the words to express what he was feeling.  Snow looked at him imploringly still waiting for a sign that he was with her on this.  “This is amazing!” 

He rose from the chair in their private setting room.  He grabbed her into his arms drawing her own laughter from her.  He began to dance her around the room.  “We’re having a baby!  We’re having a baby!” he sang as he swung her around.

Snow laughed.  She had known he would be happy.  “Yes we are,” she nodded before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

“We have to tell my Mother,” he had stopped spinning them around and turned toward the door.  “Oh,” he turned back with his eyebrows raised, “And yours too.  Of course.”

Snow stood before him grinning and shaking her head.  The fireplace lit behind her made her skin glow a goldish hue, “No we don’t. Your Mother was the one who brought it to my attention.” 

Sarah had noticed her sickness and had brought it to Granny’s attention.  Granny had then confronted Snow and done an examination on her.  She had confirmed the good news to her just hours ago.

Her grin fell and her face took on a sad expression as it always did when she thought of her family being away from her, “I’ll tell Mother in the morning.”

David nodded his head.  Then he began to grin again as he moved in closer to his wife.  “We’re having a baby!” he said as he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her above him.  Snow shrieked as he spun her around.  “We’re having a baby!” he continued to singsong as he began to march them both toward the bedroom.

Snow had fallen asleep encased in her loving husbands’ arms shortly after their lovemaking.  She blinked her eyes repeatedly as she tried to get her bearings and figure out what had woken her up. 

She tried sitting up but she was weighted down by something.  With a smile on her face, she removed David’s large hand from her belly carefully so as not to wake him up.

She sat up and looked around disoriented as she pulled on her robe.  The fire in the fireplace was slowly dying but there was still a little bit of light left in the room.  She rose from the bed and moved toward the wood pile. She threw on a few more logs and began to stoke the fire. 

That’s when she heard it again.  A light tapping.  That’s what had woken her up.  She moved toward the window and looked out.  She was surprised to see a blue light dancing around.  She opened the window and stepped back with a laugh as the light danced into her room. 

The light began to grow and take shape but none of this frightened Snow.  She knew instantly what was happening, “Blue?  Is that you?” she asked her old friend. 

The light surrounding her grew until it filled the entire room with an iridescent glow.  Then a small pop sounded and there stood the fairy Queen in all her glory.  She smiled at Snow and held her arms open.  Snow flew into them and hugged her tight as they folded around her. 

Blue stroked the young woman’s hair before pulling back from the embrace.  She smiled at her, “You have grown into a fine young woman as I always knew you would.”  She looked toward the bed where David still lay sleeping undisturbed by all the excitement around him.  “And you’ve found yourself quite a Prince.”

Snow nodded and smiled though her forehead became furrowed.  It was nice seeing her old friend but still odd.  “What brings you here?” she asked as she stepped back.

Blue’s face took on a grave expression.  She folded her arms and allowed her wand to dangle from one hand.  “I am truly sorry Princess.  But this is not a happy visit.”

Snow’s hand absently went to her belly as if to protect the child she had only just found out about.  “What is it?” she asked instantly on guard.  She tried to breathe in deeply to calm her racing heart. She glanced at the bed wondering if she should wake her husband for this.

Blue’s eyes followed her hand and she gave her a watery smile.  She too followed her gaze but merely shook her head sadly.  “Let us talk outside shall we?”  She led the way into antechamber before they moved into the private sitting room that Snow and David had just danced around. 

Snow followed curiously but still continued to keep her guard up. Blue was an old friend but she knew that this was going to rip her world apart.  She wasn’t sure how much more of this her heart could take.  Her first mother had died mysteriously after suffering greatly first, her father had been murdered before her eyes, her Grandmother was on a murderous warpath, her second Mother had abandoned her in an attempt to keep them all safe.  She tried hard daily to move ahead instead of looking back.  But it seemed like when she tried to move on something else just kept pulling her down into a cesspool of despair.

“You should sit, my dear,” Blue directed the Princess to a spot on the sofa.  She sat beside her and took her hand in hers.  She buried her head as she searched for the right words to say to the woman she regarded as her rightful Queen.

She had loved Leopold and his daughter.  She had always watched over them from afar.  She had tried hard to dissuade him from marrying Regina knowing that the girl left nothing but death and horror in her wake.  And her pleas for Leopold to reconsider went unanswered against the fire that she lit in his loins. 

His lust for her had been the death of him.  And as far as she was concerned Regina not Cora were the rightful Queens.  And that went double for any of Regina’s bastard whelp. 

She instead had to make due with trying to salvage the Kingdom and the people within it as best as she could.  She patted Snow’s hand before giving her a sad smile, “I’m afraid what I have to tell you will not be a nice story.  But as the oldest survivor of the White Kingdom, I’m afraid it is your responsibility to help protect your people.  This will include a sacrifice on your part that no one should have to ever make.”

Snow’s face paled even more than it already was.  She raised her hand to her chest which had begun to heave.  She took a deep breath and swallowed trying to steady her nerves, “Wh – what is it?”

“We have received a prophecy.  It speaks of a dark curse that will soon sweep the land.  Everyone held in it will be robbed of who they are until a Savior rises from True Love who will wake them up,” Blue’s eyes began to shine with unshed tears.  She looked down at Snow’s still flat belly. 

Snow’s face became ashen.  She didn’t need to ask what she was talking about because Blue had already explained how being her fairy godmother worked.  She saw and knew everything about her charge.  She shook her head at Blue as her tears began to fall, “No.”  She wrapped her arms protectively around her waist.  “No. This must be wrong,” she pleaded.  “There must be something - .”

“I’m afraid there is not,” the blue fairy said as she pulled her hands away and back onto her lap.  “If there were any other way than this I would not be here now.”

“There is!” Snow insisted shaking her head back and forth almost violently.  This just couldn’t be real.  She had already had her home, her parents, and her family taken away from her.  Now they wanted to take her baby too.  This just wasn’t right.  “No!” she shouted as she stood and backed away from the fairy.  “There’s always hope.  I don’t believe the fates would be so cruel.” 

The door to the sitting room flung open as a disheveled David stood in the doorway. Snow immediately ran to him and buried her face in his chest.  He held her trembling form against her as he looked over at the intruder who’d taken them both from a peaceful slumber.  Blue rose and stared down her nose at him.  “Who are you?!!??!” he barked.  “And what have you done to my wife???!?!”  He sensed no danger from the woman but still didn’t like the fact that this stranger was in their private chambers late at night and was obviously the reason his wife was crying. 

Blue remained silent as she looked him up and down.  Then she gave a small tight smile at whatever she saw in his face as he pulled Snow close into his side before moving to place himself between her and the intruder in a protective manner.  “I am a friend.  And I come with grave news for the one who is the rightful Queen and heir to the people.  I implore you both to pay heed.” 

She looked back at Snow with sad, mournful eyes, “I do apologize again my dear.  But there is much we must do to prepare.”

Snow buried her head in her husband’s chest once again as she trembled against him, “I don’t want to hear anymore.  Please leave.”

“I’m afraid dear that is not my choice.  Duty doesn’t ask it demands.  And we must all pay heed or we will all suffer the consequences,” she strode closer to the couple.  She laid a hand lovingly against Snow’s cheek, “I know that this is a lot for you to take.  But we have no more time to spare.  The Dark Curse is coming.”

Snow’s quiet crying turned into open sobbing. “Please,” she looked up at the woman who seemed to show up only in the direst of circumstances.  “Please, just leave.”

Blue dropped her hand from along her cheek.  She wiped the moisture on the skirt of her dress as she nodded her head and stepped back. “There is something that is of utmost importance,” she intoned solemnly.

David glared at the woman he took to be a witch.  “I think you’ve done enough for tonight.  It’s best that you just be on your way now.”

Blue ignored him as she directed her gaze to Snow’s tear drenched one.  “I have told you of this prophecy in confidence.  And I will return for us to continue to discuss it,” she directed this to David as she held his frowning gaze with a stern one of her own.  “But Regina - ,” she spat the name out as if it were a curse, “is not to know any of this.”

Snow’s brow furrowed in confusion, “My mother?  Why not?”

Blue stepped away from the couple as she prepared to take her leave, “I assure you Princess I have nothing but your own safety and wellbeing in mind when I tell you that would not be wise.  I tried to warn your Father that there are forces of darkness around that one.  And she was not to be trusted.  He refused to listen and you can see where that’s gotten us all to now,” she tapped herself on the head with her wand and became a tiny blue spot of light.  The light danced around them once as if to embrace them before it zoomed off into nothingness.

Snow stepped forward and yelled into the space that had just been vacated by the fairy, “Wait!  What are you saying?”

David walked over to his wife and put his hands upon her shoulders.  He turned her slowly to face him, “what was that all about?!?”


	25. Save the Savior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Everyone reading my stories have known that I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. And so I've been concentrating on writing what comes easiest instead of trying to update everything all at once. But I have to admit it. I love this chapter! I hope you do too. So Enjoy!***

**CHAPTER 25**

“Leave me you peasant!” Cora threw at the guard.  He immediately turned and ran away as quickly as he could. 

Once he was out of sight Cora threw back and head and laughed.  She finally had it!  The final piece to her curse.  After all of the imbecilic attempts that had gone wrong and forced her to live in this hell for more than a year she had finally done it!  She now held all that she needed to cast her curse.

She practically floated around before a cloud of gold caused her to step back.  She sneered as Rumple appeared in the smoke.  She moved over toward the decanter filled with honey mead and poured herself a drink, “I figured you’d be around once I found what I’d been looking for.”

Gold couldn’t let her get away with her disrespect without a counter, “took you long enough dearie.”

Cora walked to the large chair behind her desk and sat.  She sipped at her mead as she regarded him over the rim, “and you’ve done such a great job of finding my two brats in all that time.  You’re losing your touch Rumple.  You’ve allowed two young girls to get the better of you.”

Rumple poured himself his own glass as he gave a little giggle, “that’s what you think dearie!” 

Cora quirked her eyebrow at him, “Oh?”

“I know precisely where they are,” he now giggled into his glass as he took a sip. 

Cora put down her glass with a loud thump.  Rumple watched curiously as the liquid sloshed around and spilled over and yet the glass didn’t break.  Being a King and ruling a kingdom has its pluses.  Being surrounded by the best of everything was one helluva perk of the job. 

Cora placed her hands upon her desk and leaned over it toward Rumple.  He managed to get a large eyeful of something he’d been allowed to see and yet not enjoy since Cora found embracing darkness to be more enticing than satisfying herself physically.  He giggled again as his eyes raised to hers and she saw the way they had darkened almost to black as she stared daggers at him.

“Where are they?!?”

CF

“Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Snow stared with wide blinking eyes at the reflection in her mirror.  She plastered a smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Yes Mother.  I’m fine.  We’re very happy, David and I.”

Regina regarded her daughter with concern.  Obviously she could see right through her.  Lying was never a strong suit of Snow’s.  If anything the girl was too trusting with that naivete that you found in small children which allowed her blurt out frank truths at random.  She knew something was amiss.  She just couldn’t put her finger on what.

They were each settling into their own lives in their own ways.  And although they spoke on a pretty regular basis, the truth was that they were becoming their own separate people.  They were no longer the roles that had been thrust upon them when they lived in the castle.  So she decided to let the situation go until she saw something that alarmed her and would force her to deal with it any further. 

Nicky, whom she was nursing at the time she decided to check in on Snow, released her breast with a loud pop.  Snow’s eyes slid to her little brother and her face lit up as she looked down at him.  “He’s gotten so big without me already,” she said sadly.

Regina frowned.  Maybe that was what was bothering her, “Snow you know that this was the best way.  It’s so that you have a chance to live a life without having to look over your shoulder.  But we’re still your family.  And you can always come home.”

Snow nodded as she wiped away an errant tear, “I know Mother.”

Nicky started to wriggle so Regina put him down and let him toddle away back toward his siblings who were playing a little ways away from her.  “Are you sure everything’s alright?  Maybe we could come for a visit - ?”

Snow’s eyes widened with alarm, “NO!”  When Regina’s confusion became clear she cleared her throat and tried again, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to yell.  I mean I want to see you of course.  But - I just – I wouldn’t feel right if you were here and then something happened.”

Regina continued to search for more of an explanation than what her words were giving her.  She puckered her lips before conceding, “alright.”  She looked over at her little ones, “come and say bye to your sister now,” she instructed them.

All four of the children spent a little time speaking with her before they moved back to playing their game from earlier again.  Then, after another goodbye Snow and Regina took their leave.

Snow exhaled a loud breath.  She turned away from the vanity and looked over at her husband who had been leaning against the wall listening to the conversation.  “I can’t keep lying to her.  I mean - ,” she indicated her swollen belly, “how are we supposed to explain keeping this from her just because a fairy told us not to?  I mean – she’s my Mother!” she dropped her head into her hands and began to cry.

Snow was now in her final trimester.  And liable to pop at any moment.  And she had spent the past few months lying to her mother about the entire thing.  She felt so dirty. And yet she kept what should’ve been happy news away from her Mother based upon some odd request from a fairy. 

David walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.  “I know it’s hard.  And I have no idea if it is right or not.  But what’s most important right now is our family.  We just have to concentrate on that,” he rubbed her back while softly cooing to her.  When she had finally quieted he kissed her temple, “Come on, they’re waiting on us,” he said as guided his wife to the same room they had met with the Blue Fairy in so many months ago.

When they walked in the room was filled to brimming.  Some were new faces to both of them.  Some were old friends.  The Blue fairy stood in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat to quiet the room as David and Snow took a seat on the sofa.

“Friends, I’ve gathered you here for one reason only.  You have always been loyal to one another and to me.  And for that,” she bobbed her head, “I thank you and call you my friend forever,” she smiled around the room.

“What’s going on here sister?” one of the dwarves asked.  He and his brothers stood against the back wall completely confused as to why they were there.

“I’ve warned all of you that something big was coming.  And we now have word that the final pieces have been put into place.  Soon we will all be held prisoner at the whims of the Evil Queen herself, Cora.  It is the Dark Curse.” 

There were ‘ooohs’ and gasps as this sank in. 

“What can we do??!!” someone cried out.

Now a chorus of ‘kill her!’ and ‘burn her’ and ‘let’s fight’ began to fill the room.  A chanting of ‘kill the witch!’ began amongst them.

Snow was appalled.  She knew Cora. She had seen with her own two eyes what the woman was capable of.  And yet - ?

The Blue fairy held up her hands to quiet the crowd.  “I’m afraid that’s not viable.  She has dark magic.  And an army behind her,” she bowed her head.

“But you have light magic!” David cried out.

Blue looked at him with eyes full of pity and sadness.  “And I’m afraid that even with all of us together, we still will be unable to beat her.  And worse valuable lives will be lost along the way.”

“What is this dark curse anyway?’ Granny asked.

Blue turned toward her slowly.  There was a sense of purpose and a conviction in her eyes as she looked around the room, “the dark curse is a curse where we will no longer be in control of anything that happens to us.  We won’t know who we are.  Or where we come from.  Or that we’ve even been cursed.”  More gasps filled the room. But she continued anyway, “we are nothing but the sum of our experiences.  And the dark curse will strip them all away.  It will strip us away from who we are and where we belong in this world.”

Tears sprang to Snow’s eyes.  She dropped her head onto her husband’s chest before giving in to the sobs that were trapped inside of her.

David held onto his wife stunned.  He was clearly in shock. 

“What can we do?” Ruby asked.

The Blue fairy stood with her head bowed as she worried her hands at one another.  Then she raised her head slowly and looked her in the eye.  “There is nothing that we can do.  The curse will need to be broken.  And it can only be broken by true love.”

David’s head came up and he began to smile, “well – that’s easy.  We have true love right here!” he gestured to himself and his wife.

“Not if you have no idea that you’re even in love with one another,” Blue told them effectively popping the small bubble of hope that had begun to form.  “Or even who you are.”

“So there’s nothing?  The Evil Queen has won?!!?” for the first time ever Granny actually began to look as if she might just break down and cry.

“There is the one thing,” Blue said to them.  “We have uncovered a prophecy.”

The room was quiet as they all sat up. 

Blue strode back into the center of the room.  She looked around it before speaking again, “the prophecy speaks of a Savior.  The Savior will be born of true love.  And will save us all.”

“Well, where are they?” David said when the tension in the room stretched to its breaking point.  “We must protect them from the Evil Queen before she finds out.”

“The Evil Queen already knows this.  And she will of course try to get to the Savior.  Which is why we will have to do what we have to first.  In order to save the only person who can save us.”

Chants of “Save the Savior!” began to go up around the room. 

“Where are they?” someone called out.

Blue slowly walked towards the young couple until she was standing directly in front of them.  She looked down where they sat with their arms around one another on the sofa.  “The savior has yet to be born,” she pointedly looked at Snow’s rounded belly.

Snow’s eyes widened and she gasped.  Then she threw a protective arm around her middle before rising and staring the Blue fairy down, “NO!”

David ran his hands through his hair leaving it stand on end.  He looked crushed.

“How dare you!  You come in here and tell me to betray my Mother.  And now you’re saying that my baby, who has yet to even draw a breath is going to be your Savior?!??  I’d rather die than allow you to have my child.”

Blue nodded her head, “if that’s how you feel than it may yet come to that.  The curse will strip away all that we are and all that we know.  It will be as if we are nothing more than the walking dead.  And there is no hope here.  But the prophecy says the Savior will rise and defeat the Evil Queen.  Will you really condemn this entire world to that?”

Snow drew back, “This is madness!  A baby could never - !”

“28 years,” Blue said.

“What?”

“In 28 years, the Savior will rise against the Evil Queen and break the curse.  You’re not even 28 now and yet you are a married woman bringing a child into this world.  In 28 years, the Savior will learn all that they must in order to defeat the Evil Queen.”

David shot up behind Snow.  He placed a protective hand over her belly, “this is our child you’re talking about here!”

“We are all someone’s child,” Blue reminded him.  “And yours has been tasked with fulfilling a great destiny.  It is something to be proud of.”

Snow shook her head at her, “You said that the Dark Curse would take away all that we are.  How is the Savior even going to know who they are?”

“Their truth will not revealed until it has to be,” Blue conceded to them.  ‘And in the meantime, we will have to wait until fate decrees the right time is upon us.”

“What the hell does that even mean!!?” David growled.  He was becoming fed up with this woman.  Even if she was an old friend of his wife’s.  If she made one move against her or their child he had no problem with grabbing his sword and showing her who was best.

“It means that we can’t stop the curse.  It will happen.  But we can prepare for it.  And that means protecting your child until the time comes for them to fulfill their destiny.”

Snow and David both nodded.  Finally she was saying something that was worth all of the pain she was causing.

“How?” Snow asked.

“There is only the one way,” Blue paused as she allowed the severity of the situation to sink into everyone.  “We open a portal. And send you and your child ahead before the curse is cast.”

“What?!?!?!?” Snow and David both shouted. 

Blue gestured to Geppetto, “I have already spoken to the carpenter.  He will create a wardrobe.  And with our fairy dust it will open up a portal to another land.  A land where there will be no magic.  None except inside of your child.  Who will know about it when the time is right.”

David stepped in front of Snow effectively pushing her behind him, “Over my dead body will I - .”

“You will be nothing but a walking body if this doesn’t happen,” Blue pointed out. “But you will not be you.”  She looked him up and down as he eyed his sword behind her, “you couldn’t even save yourself from being kidnapped by King George.”

David’s cheeks flushed as his head reared back as though he’d been slapped.  He shook his head, “there must be some way. Some way that you don’t know about.”  He turned to his wife and took her hands in his.

Blue stepped forward, “I have studied the curse and the prophecies myself line by line.  I do not like this any better than you do.  But it is our only hope.”

Snow’s ran her hand over her distended belly, “the only hope,” she repeated to herself softly.

**MF**

Regina was just walking to the family room to rejoin everyone else after putting the children down when it happened.  First Wolfy scrambled up from where he lay in front of the fire.  He was still mostly an outdoors animal but he had also gotten used to being around his human pack.  He began to turn in circles and then to howl. 

The hairs on the back of Regina’s neck and arms began to stand up.  Her heart began to beat faster and her breath caught in her throat.  She looked around and saw that everyone else was mirroring the same look of dread and fear that she had.

Regina fully rounded the corner into the room as Graham turned toward his wolf.  He seemed to be listening intently to his howl.  “Danger!” he shouted.

Before anyone could move or do anything a plume of red smoke filled the room.  It was so dark it was nearly black.  And then the horror of horrors.  Cora in the flesh.

She stared at them as she placed her hands on her hips.  Her fingers were curled around her hipbone as she lightly tapped them against her, “Hello my dears.  Miss me?”

Zelena ran to stand beside her sister.  They both raised their hands as they awaited Cora’s attack.  The wolf made a lunge at her and Cora merely raised her hand in annoyance.  As he flew through the air he morphed into a pup.  He landed beside her with a whine before running and cowering behind Graham’s feet.

Cora turned back to her daughters, “Oh do settle down.  If I wanted you two dead I would’ve done it already,” Cora strode forward and took a seat on the sofa as everyone scooted far away from her.

Regina was at a loss.  Her first instinct was to run and grab her children.  But she knew they wouldn’t get very far.  If Cora wanted, dispatching of them was easy enough.  But for now she was doing nothing but sitting there regarding them with a smug smirk. 

She relaxed slightly and watched her sister do the same from the corner of her eye.  “What do you want Mother?”

“Is that any way to greet your Mother?  Especially since you’ve already left me for dead,” Cora reminded her.  “Where is that little witch anyway?”

Regina stiffened but knew it was best to keep her Mother’s attention from drifting.  She rounded her Mother while putting herself between her and her children.  She looked at her sister and then Graham.  Her Father and Graham began to inch away toward the children’s room.  If worst came to worst then they’d grab the kids and run, “unfortunately it was clear that you were fine.  And we left to protect ourselves.”

Cora regarded them with a tilt of her head and puckered lips.  She flung her wrist, “potato – pa ta toe.  Either way, I’ve decided that after ample punishment you will still be allowed to rule beside me,” she grinned at them as if she had just given them the greatest gift in the world.

“You don’t have to share.  You can keep your castle and your kingdom.  We only want peace and to be left alone,” Zelena told her.

Cora stood and walked over to the shelf above the fireplace that held a decanter of Regina’s homemade hard apple cider.  She had learned the recipe from one of the cooks at the castle.  She poured herself a glass and took a swig before blowing out, “that’s some strong stuff!”

She thumped her chest before continuing as if she’d never been interrupted.  Cora stood with the glass held at her waist.  “We will no longer be in this world,” Cora grinned as she looked almost wistfully at something unseen.  “We will be in a new world.  A world that I create and control all of my own.  Instead of some leftover from that overbloated imbecile,” she turned up her nose at the thought of her ex-fiance turned ex-son in law.

“Fine,” Zelena nodded.  “Go.”

Cora sighed, “I am offering you the keys to the kingdom my dears.  And still you are ungrateful,” she raised her glass to her lips.  “I have no idea how you two become this way.”

“Nothing you did, I’m sure,” Regina sneered.

Cora shook her head before placing her glass back down.  Regina and Zelena raised their hands to ward off any attack she aimed at them.  But she merely stood in the center of the room, “tomorrow my dears,” she raised her hand and began to poof away.  “Tomorrow is the start of the rest of our lives.”

Graham ran forward and placed his arms around his alpha.  Zelena sagged into his arms. 

Henry helped Regina over to the sofa as she deflated.  “We must run.”

Now that the threat of imminent danger had passed, Regina was finally able to find a release.  Tears rolled down her face as she stared at the space that her Mother had just vacated.  She shook her head and looked at her Father with a blank face.  “It’s too late,” she whispered before dropping her head to his shoulder and giving into the sobs that began to wrack her body.


	26. The Time has Come ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True confession: I tend to write right before I go to bed and then post. So my brain is usually half anesthetized when you read new chapters from me. I don't know why I do it but it is what it is.  
> If you read this chapter soon after I post it you will find tons of mistakes made by me since I have no beta. The one I did have just quit without giving me any advanced notice.  
> Anyhew, I reserve the right to correct any wrongs AFTER I have my rest.  
> Next: Storybrooke!!!!

**CHAPTER 26**

 

Cora stood over the bubbling cauldron grinning from ear to ear. The mixture inside bubbled away as the next to last ingredient was added into the pot. 

“It’s now or never dearie,” the golden imp spoke as he watched his former student from across the room with a gleeful expression across his face.  He was practically salivating as he watched her prepare the curse.  There was a gleam in his eye that she hadn’t seen since the days when they made magic together.  That had been long before she’d removed her heart so that she could focus on what she needed to do so that her girls didn’t suffer the same fate that she’d had to bear in this misogynistic land.

Cora stared at him as she flicked her wrist.  A box appeared in her open hand.  It contained the final piece that was necessary to invoke her curse. 

She opened the box and stared at the heart inside.  Regina’s heart glowed the most beautiful shade of ruby red. Its radiance was as pure as her daughter had once been. 

With Zelena she knew that she had a fight on her hands every step of the way.  She had been obstinate even in the womb.  The little witch had spent the entire last 5 months of her pregnancy being kicking her repeatedly from the inside.  When she was allowed to get some sleep, she'd been awakened each day completely sore.  She was sure all of her internal organs were bruised.

Then the revelation of Cora’s pregnancy from that jealous witch Ava had been the reason King Leopold had refused to marry her.  But thankfully she’d managed to keep her secret hidden from Henry and King Xavier until after their marriage was final.  Still she knew from the look on their faces when they saw her pale skin and large blue eyes that something wasn’t completely right there.

She had been sick throughout that entire pregnancy.  And the labor had been the worst thing she’d experienced in her life.  And that was saying something considering where she came from. 

But as she carried Regina she knew that her daughter was destined for great things.  And as her Mother she had no choice but to do whatever it took to help her daughter achieve them.  Removing her own heart was a small price to pay for her daughter to gain access to a throne.

But Regina had thrown all of that away when she’d first lain with a peasant.  To add insult to injury she'd also birthed his child.  Had she not had a Mother who was as engaged with her children as she was this could have cost them everything. 

Regina had hidden the pregnancy until it was too late to do anything else except let it run its course.  But once she found about it, Cora had no choice but to quickly dispatch of the stableboy.  Then she had placed a glamour over her daughter so no one would see the idiotic mistake she had made in allowing this to happen after the King’s proposal had been accepted for her.  With that mess taken care of that had left only his whelp to deal with.  Zelena running away with her had solved that problem.

Then her rebellious girl had once again nearly cost them the keys to the kingdom.  Her refusal to bear the King’s heir would’ve had devastating consequences had Cora not taken care of that ether.  Ava had been a beloved Queen of the people.  And there was talk of what a great Queen Snow would one day become.  Cora knew Regina having an heir and a spare would put an end to that talk.  And so it did.  No one would ever challenge two male heirs from the King's bloodline.

Cora’s eyes met Rumples as she held the hand that held the heart over the cauldron.  She spread her fingers and the heart tumbled out between them.  It fell into the cauldron with a loud plopping sound.  Instantly crimson smoke began to fill the room before it began to billow out the window.  It floated throughout the kingdom slowly covering everything in its path. 

Alea iacta est. (The die is cast.) J       

BF

Reul stood watch as the dwarves and Geppetto slaved away at hollowing out a tree.  Her heart beat rapidly as her skin hummed with the magic that was floating around them.  She had seen the red smoke billowing through the window and knew their time had almost run out.  “Hurry!” she ordered.  “The Evil Queen’s curse is almost upon us.

Though Snow and David had both insisted that they find another way other than using their child as ‘the Savior’, the Blue Fairy had tuned them out.  They were both imbeciles and she knew what was best for the people.  Despite the love she held for Snow, she was not her only charge.  Each fairy had thousands of souls to watch over.  She could not allow that love to stop what she knew she must do. 

“We’re going as fast as we can sister!  If you think you can do a better job than us then have at it,” Grumpy sneered.

Reul glared at him and he went back to work.  She then turned her frown back to the basin full of water that stood in the center of the room they were in.  It reflected back to her everything that was happening in Snow’s chambers. 

Snow had gone into labor shortly after she and David threw everyone out of the house.  Once they were clear of the cottage, Reul had cornered the dwarves and Geppetto.  She explained that they must go ahead with the plan with or without Snow and David’s consent.  She’d sworn to them that this was their only chance for surviving the Dark Curse. 

Once they’d consented, she’d then poofed them all to an out of the way area so that they could work uninterrupted on hollowing out a tree.  The fairies would enchant the tree with their fairy dust and open up a portal to send the Savior ahead of them to the new land that held no magic.  She had been keeping an eye on Snow ever since. 

She continued watching the dwarves and carpenter as they worked nonstop throughout the night.  Thankfully the workers were almost done.  She stared into the basin at Snow's bedroom.  They would be cutting it close but it seemed they'd be done at just about the same time as the Savior made her appearance.  At the fast pace that the curse was sweeping across the land she knew they had no more time to spare.

She could hear Granny tell Snow to push right before the bedroom door opened.  What she saw next had her gritting her teeth as she grabbed her wand.  She quickly poofed herself into the young woman’s chambers.

RQ

“Snow?”

“She still not answering?” Zelena asked from behind her.

Regina turned away from the vanity mirror in disgust.  She had been trying to reach the girl ever since Cora’s untimely visit last night to no avail.  She was starting to become anxious.  What if Cora had also paid her a visit of her own? 

“No.  And I’m really beginning to worry.  You don’t think Mother would do anything to her do you?” concern was etched across her face since she already knew the answer to that question.

Cora liked – well as far as Regina could figure out anyway - absolutely no one.  And everyone was a target for her Mother’s wrath.  Of course her doing something to her was on the table.

The look on Zelena’s face was all the confirmation she needed.  Regina nodded her head, “we’re going to have to go and make sure that she’s alright.”

“I’m not sure there’s time for that - ,” Zelena began.

Regina rounded on her, “do you know what there is time for?” Her sister held up her hands in a placating way and Regina’s ire receded. “Sorry,” she apologized.  She gave her sister a small conciliatory smile, “I know we’re all on edge.”

Cora’s visit last night had rattled them all.  They’d stayed up late into the night trying to decide what their next move should be.  But they were stumped.  They had no idea what she was planning and there was no use in trying to guess.  Figuring out what Cora was up to before she’d decided to reveal whatever evil plan she was working on was like trying to catch the wind. 

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, “Whether she’s here or not, Snow’s still a part of this family.  She already thinks that we’ve abandoned her by leaving her there.  I have to make sure she’s alright.”

“Then we go together,” Zelena stated firmly. 

Regina bit into a corner of her mouth as she contemplated.  She hated dragging her kids around.  And poofing over to see Snow would definitely use up magic reserves that they may need to keep in stock. 

Cora was definitely stronger than both of her girls.  She had at least a good 30 years worth of magic knowledge and practice under her belt.  They weren’t stupid enough to think she’d allow them to go unpunished.  Mercy wasn’t something Cora was unfamiliar with. Still they had no idea why Cora had spared them last night.  Or anything resembling a clue of what was up her sleeve for today.

But Snow was family.  And you did whatever you had to do for family.  Reluctantly, she nodded. 

Zelena answered her with her own nod, “I’ll get Hunter and Father.”

Regina turned to her kids who were splayed around the room.  Zara and Reign were trying to skip rope though they weren’t successful at it.  They swung the rope around and then once it hit the floor they walked over it.  Alex was entertaining his baby brother Nicky with an automata.  Nicky was laughing those deep belly laughs that babies had.  She smiled at her baby’s infectious laughter.

As always the children brought a sense of calm and joy to her no matter what the circumstances.  But now was not the time to be distracted.  Mother was out there somewhere planning something.  And that didn’t bode well for them.

She clapped her hands to get their attention.  “Babies, we’re going to take a trip.”

Reign frowned not liking the sound of that. Zara sighed out loud before plopping herself on the floor, “I’m tired of taking trips.  I just want to stay home,” she toyed with the ends of her jump rope while fluttering her long dark lashes at her Mother.  Reign looked just as unhappy as she did.

Regina’s heart was heavy.  They had been through so much already.  She understood that they were travel weary.  Being on the road had taken a toll on all of them.  It really wasn’t something any of them looked forward to. But keeping the family safe was the utmost priority.

She nodded before leaving the vanity to walk over to her kids.  She knelt down on the floor so that she could look all of the kids in the eye, “I know.  It’s not fun in the carriage.  But this time,” she lowered the tone of her voice while keeping the excitement in it.  She held up her fingers and wriggled them around, “we’re using magic.”

The kids’ faces lit up at this.  She and Zelena often used magic to entertain the kids.  She took extra special care that they understood the difference between the light magic that was a natural part of who they were versus the dark magic that had always been a favorite of Cora’s. 

Reign still had nightmares of when she accidentally used magic on her Grandmother.  It broke Regina’s heart everytime she woke up with her face covered in tears wondering if she was a bad girl or thinking that she deserved punishment.  Regina assured her that she'd done nothing wrong by defending herself and her sister.  Still, the little girl carried guilt over the situation.  

So she had begun to teach the kids about their magic so that they wouldn’t be afraid.  Instead they understood magic to be something for giggles and entertainment instead of tears and screams.

“Now Mummy needs you to hurry and grab your favorites to take with us.  We’re going to go and see your big sister Snow.”

The children gasped before running into action. They loved their big sister.  After all the time they had spent as family cooped up in the back of a carriage, they had all grown closer together.  Regina had been proud of that.  Her relationship with her sister was sacred and something she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. 

She grabbed a knapsack and began to fill it with the essentials that the kids would be heartbroken at losing.  She grabbed the blankets that had been made by Granny before each of their births.  She had even made one for Zara after the family had reunited.  That along with the girls dolls, trains and toy soldiers for the boys and a few changes of clothing for all of them was all that she needed.

Zara stared out the window to the barn that held their animals.  She was the one who was the closest to them.  Hunter’s wolf pup had even begun following her around as if she was his new Alpha. “What about the animals?”

Regina glanced up from her packing and frowned as she looked through the window.  With no idea of what Cora had in store for them all there was really no way for them to prepare for what came next.  Her first priority had to be the kids which was why they were checking on Snow.  But she had no idea where they’d go after that. 

“Well - ,” she frowned then paused.  She herself was an avid animal lover just as Zara had been.  Though Zara seemed to actually have a gift for communicating with them that she didn’t, she still loved them dearly and couldn’t see leaving them behind either.  “I guess we'll have to take them with us," she told her.  This earned her a grin and a hug from her big baby.  She returned the hug before pulling back, "Hurry baby and grab your things,” she shooed her away from the window and back to the task at hand.

Zelena, Hunter, and Henry all entered with their packed bags.  Wolfy ran over to Zara who immediately picked him up and then giggled as he licked her face. 

Zelena looked at her sister, “you ready?  Is there anything else you need right now?”

“I can’t leave Roci.  We’ll have to take him along with us,” Regina insisted.  Rocinante had been her best friend and confidante for a long time.  He was as much a part of her as her kids. 

Zelena shrugged, “we can board all of the animals at the stables.”  She scowled at her sister, “but it will take a lot of magic.”

Regina nodded, “I know.  But they’re worth it.”

The family made their way out to the barn.  Regina stopped once along the way to grab her apple tree.  She shrunk it down once again to a sapling before putting it in a burlap sack.  Then she followed the others out to the barn. 

Her Father and Hunter began to get the horses hitched to the carriage.  Zelena was cooping up the chickens. Regina put the cows into the trailer that they would share with the sheep and hens.   

Once they were ready, the family climbed into the carriage.  Zelena and Regina held hands to  combine their magic.  Then the family was poofed away to the cottage that King Xavier had gifted to Snow and David as a wedding present.

They knocked and entered the cottage at the same time.  David stood in the middle of the front room while his Mother sat on the sofa nervously tapping her foot.  As he turned to them, they took stock of his appearance.  His hair was wild about his head as if he had been raking his fingers through it and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.  He looked like he was about to cry.

Regina was instantly alarmed, “what’s going on?  Where is Snow?  I’ve been trying to reach you all morning.”

David gulped.  He looked at them sheepishly before squeezing his eyes shut.  He took a deep breath, “she’s in the bedroom.”

Regina looked him up and down knowing that there was more.  “And?” she prompted impatiently when his pause grew too long.

“She’s having the baby,” he mumbled.

Regina’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.  Then she squared her jaw, “and why did no one tell me about this!!?!”

David lifted his head as he looked her square in the eyes.  He tried but failed to hide his guilt.

Snow had gone into labor just as the meeting they’d had over using their child as their Savior drew to a close.  They had both made it clear that they refused to allow a child to be used in such an evil way.  They’d apologized to the Fairy and the room but they’d stood firm as they’d instructed her to find some other way.  Their child was not a pawn.

The Blue Fairy had poofed herself away after making it clear that she believed they were being foolish and selfish.  Once she was gone they’d asked the other attendees to leave so that they could discuss the situation alone.  Granny and Ruby had been the last to make their way toward the door.  Thankfully they hadn't left yet when Snow gave a cry of pain while clutching at her belly.  After a quick exam by Granny it was clear that she was in active labor.

David had taken up residence in the parlor pacing back and forth while Granny and Ruby ran back and forth from the bedroom gathering supplies to tend to Snow.  He had no idea what was going on with his wife.  So instead he paced to work off his nervous energy as he waited. 

Now face to face with the woman his wife referred to as Mother was harder than he’d expected.  He searched for just the right words to try to explain the situation without making them seem ridiculous. 

Snow had complied with the Blue Fairy’s wishes to keep the pregnancy secret from her Mother out of gratitude for what the woman had once done for her.  But neither one of them had ever been happy with the decision.

He shrugged, “Reul Gorm,” was all he said.

Regina’s mouth compressed into a thin line.  She knew and hated the Blue Fairy.  The woman was a vile creature who’d treated Regina as if she were nothing even as she wore a Queen’s crown.  She’d even taken away Tink’s wings just for trying to help her leave the horrible situation she'd found herself in as Leopold's wife. 

There was plenty of anger over what she was hearing.  But for now she had more important things to worry about than the horrible witch.  She pushed David aside before turning back toward her sister, “You have them right?” she gestured to her kids making sure that her sister understood to keep an eye on them. 

“Sure, sure.  You go,” Zelena urged her sister toward the door.  She knew she’d want to be beside Snow during this trying time. 

She and Hunter had only just found out that she was carrying a child.  The two of them were thrilled yet apprehensive about the situation.

But Regina had always been a nurturer by nature.  She’d always smothered their animals as a child.  And now that she had her own real children she was a great Mom to all of them.  And that obviously included Snow.

Regina smiled her gratitude then quickly entered the bedroom.  Granny was at the end of the bed between Snow’s upraised knees.  She acknowledged Regina with a raising of her eyebrows but kept her focus on the job in front of her, “alright now.  I’m going to need you to push.”

“Mother!” Snow cried out as she lay panting, sweating, and crying on the bed.  She held her hand out to her beckoning her closer.

Regina was shocked and angry at the current events.  Snow was infamous for never keeping her mouth shut and yet she had kept this from her Mother for 9 months.  She wanted to lash out but Snow obviously needed her.  She pushed her anger aside to focus on what she could do now. 

She ran over to the bed.  Ruby stood and offered her the place she’d occupied beside Snow.  She then walked to the end of the bed to assist her Grandmother in whatever was needed. 

Regina grabbed Snow’s hand and kissed it. 

“I’m – so – sorry – Mother!” she panted out in between breaths.  “We – should have – told you.”

Regina shook her head to dismiss the apology.  There was obviously something way more important right now.  “It’s fine,” she said even as she felt a stab of anger over being kept out of something so important.

Snow began to cry even more.  Her tears trailed down her cheeks to mix with the thick sheen of sweat that was covering her body.  She had been in labor for more than 10 hours and she felt as if she had no more to give.  But she had to apologize to her Mother.  She needed her to understand, “No it isn’t.  I should never have listened to Blue.”

“Shh,” Regina shushed her.  She pointed to the end of the bed where Granny sat obviously frustrated but trying hard to be patient with the situation, “Your baby is almost here.  But we need you to push.”

“I can’t!” Snow cried out.

‘Yes, you can,” Regina argued as she climbed onto the bed.  She pushed Snow into a half sitting position while she scooted around behind her.  That allowed Snow to lean her upper body against her Mother as Regina’s body held her in a semi-upright position.  She held both of her hands in her own while she supported her, “Now push!” she told her in a voice that Snow understood was not to be trifled with.

Snow answered by bearing down.  She grunted and groaned as she pushed before she fell back panting against her Mother. 

“Again,” Granny ordered.

Snow looked up at her Mother with a pained expression, “I can’t Mother.  No more.  Please.”

Regina grabbed at the towel that lay inside a bowl of cool water and wrung it dry.  “Yes you can.  And you will.  There is no such thing as can’t when you have a child,” she said gently as she toweled off her face and neck.  She locked her eyes onto her daughter’s, “Now push!”

Snow took a deep breath.  Then she cried out through another push.  And another. 

Ruby squealed out, “I can see the head!” excitedly.

“Almost there chil’.  Now push again,” Granny gently coaxed her along.

Snow pushed again and this time she felt something pull from her body.  She fell back against her Mother once again spent as she waited for her baby. 

Granny had began to pull once she had the baby’s shoulders in her hands. The child spilled forth from her Mother with a loud wet sploosh.  She was a purplish red color and she lay squirming in her hands. Granny inspected her but saw nothing that would alarm her.  She quickly cleared her mouth and nose.  Thankfully she received a loud cry as the baby’s coloring began to change from the mottled purple red to a bright pink.  After cutting and then clipping her umbilical cord, she handed her off to Ruby.

Snow gasped and then groaned as more tugging and pain began to emanate from her nether regions. 

“It’s just the afterbirth,” Granny informed her as she toweled up the mess.  She cleaned Snow off with a towel before rising and collecting all of the dirty laundry.

Ruby was fast becoming a pro at delivering babies.  This baby made 4 along with Regina’s 3.  She grinned down at the slippery wet bundle as she toweled her off.  “She’s beautiful,” she told Snow as she wrapped her in a clean towel before laying the child across her chest. 

Regina’s hands came up around her body to help hold the baby steady so that her Mother could get a good look at her. She kissed Snow on the top of her sweaty head, “You did good.”

Snow was laid back with Regina supporting her and the baby’s weight.  She was exhausted but she had a sloppy, goofy grin on her face.  She wrapped an arm around the child as best she could while staring down into her face.  She put her finger into the palm of her newborn daughter’s hand as she became flooded with emotion as she stared down at her child. 

She had always believed in true love.  She was truly a romantic at heart.  Snow was willing to give most anything a try.  But this was the first time she realized that a person could have more than one true love.  Her daughter had also just opened her eyes to the beauty and magic of love at first sight.

The baby was still upset at being pushed into this new cold and cruel world but she was beginning to calm.  She cried out her anger in small bursts that sounded like a kitten’s meow.  She was squirming all around with her limbs flailing as best she could to make sure they understood her wrath. 

Snow rocked her and cooed at her as her daughter's tiny fingers curled around her finger.  Her cries began to die out as she realized she was now warm and safe.  Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she began puckering her mouth.  She mewed again while she turned her head to root around for some nourishment.

Granny came over and smiled down at their new family member.  “I think it’s time to get you two cleaned up,” she bent down to receive the baby.  “Then you can feed this new little one.”

Snow handed her baby over reluctantly.  She allowed Ruby and Regina to help sit her up until she could swing her legs over the side of the bed.  Then they helped her slowly walk her over to the bathroom. 

Their servant had already filled up the tub with bath water.  Snow slid into the water, hissing as it lapped at her still sore body.  She first shuddered then sighed with pleasure as the hot water began to slowly loosen up her sore muscles. 

Ruby held the baby as Regina helped clean her and Snow off. “What’s her name?” she asked casually before taking the baby from the water and over to the wash cabinet.  She began to dry her off before she powdered and swaddled her in a blanket that Granny had knit for her. 

Snow looked at her in surprise.  They had been so busy worrying themselves to death about the situation that they were in.  They'd been so busy with everything that she and David hadn’t had time to talk about it yet.  “I don’t know,” she muttered as her face turned bright red.  "We haven't really talked about it yet," she admitted.

Regina laid a comforting hand on her arm, “It’s okay.  You don’t have to do it right away.  Just soon would be nice.”

Snow nodded then went back to her bath.  Granny came in from stripping the bed.  She had already changed the sheets and she clutched the dirty bundle of laundry in her hand to be discarded.  She stuck her head in the doorway.  “I’ll give you a few more minutes before I send David in,” she said before leaving the room.

Ruby placed the baby in a bassinet that had been gifted to them from King Xavier once he’d heard of their new arrival. She smiled as she laid her down and played with her fingers for a moment.  The baby stretched and gave a big yawn all while continuing to smack her lips together.  Once Ruby made sure the baby was going to be okay she pulled her blanket up to cover her.   It was a plain white blanket but it had a beautiful blue silk ribbon that ran around it.  She went back into the bathroom to help Snow and Regina.

They dressed Snow dressed in a blue silk nightgown.  Then they began to help her back into the bedroom. 

They were standing in the doorway slowly walking her back to the room when a flash of white smoke filled the room. 

Their heads all went back as they waited for the smoke to clear.  Once it had, they watched as the Blue Fairy stood beside the baby’s bassinet.

“What the – ?” Ruby cried out.

“I’m sorry,” she cut her off abruptly.  She locked eyes with Snow.  They shone with sadness but were also resolute, “but there is no other way.”

Before anyone could register what she was doing she’d already grabbed the baby and poofed away.

“NO!!!!” Snow screamed as she and her baby disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

BF

Reul poofed back into the room that held tree.  She frowned as she looked out the window and saw that the smoke had almost reached their doorway.  She turned away and quickly strode over to the tree. Her flock of fairies instantly fell into step around her. 

They all wore grim faces.  This was the opposite of what they were meant to do.  Their job as fairies was to help guide people to their happy endings.  Instead they were condemning a child to a life without her parents.  Though they knew this was a necessity not one among them was happy about the situation.

The dwarves and Gepetto were panting and wiping away their sweat as she walked across the room to stand in front of them. They were all exhausted and sore from the all nighter.  As she drew closer they all straightened up to receive her.

“It’s ready,” Happy said as he took off his hat and glanced at the child who would become their Savior.  Instead of his usual grinning happy go lucky demeanor there were tears pebbled in his eyes.

Reul nodded.  She didn’t bother sparing the child even a glance.  Instead she just put her into the cabinet that had been hollowed out for her.  The fairies began to empty bagfuls of fairy dust into it.  When they were done; they stepped back. 

Reul raised her arms and began chanting.  A windstorm began to form inside the portal.  Everyone gathered around behind the Blue Fairy. 

The baby let out a loud piercing scream at the noise and the new cold strange place she’d found herself in.  White smoke billowed around her as her limbs flailed once again in anger. Then like that … she was gone.

Reul stared out at the thick crimson smoke that had begun to make its way into the room. 

Alea iacta est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True confession: I tend to write right before I go to bed and then post. So my brain is usually half anesthetized when you read new chapters from me. I don't know why I do it but it is what it is.  
> If you read this chapter soon after I post it you will find tons of mistakes made by me since I have no beta. The one I did have just quit without giving me any advanced notice.  
> Anyhew, I reserve the right to correct any wrongs AFTER I have my rest.  
> Next: Storybrooke!!!!


	27. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't even noticed that this much time had passed. I'm not making promises about when but know that I am working on all my others stories too. Enjoy! :D***

**CHAPTER 27**

Cora blinked her eyes at the offending glare of the morning sun.  After they were adjusted to the change in lighting, she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.  She continued to lie in bed for another few minutes just to get her bearings.  Then she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She yawned loudly as she sat up and did her morning stretches.  Then she lifted herself up from the bed and padded into the bathroom to go through her morning routine.

She smiled to herself as she put finishing touches to her face.  She did one last turn before the mirror to take in her perfectly tailored dress suit.  She nodded her approval at herself before collecting her purse and heading downstairs. 

Henry was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a hot cup of coffee and a newspaper when she came down the stairs just the way she’d trained him.  But she dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. 

“I’m going out for breakfast,” Cora snarled at him.  She scowled as she waited for him to scurry around and grab her coat for her.  Even after all these years, she still had no idea how she had suffered through his baboon tendencies. 

She impatiently put her arms through the arms of the coat and suffered through his buffoon hands using a lint brush to any stray hairs or lint pieces.  “I expect you for lunch today Henry,” she growled as she grabbed her purse and placed it over her shoulder.  “Make sure that you’re not late,” she commanded as she walked through the door he held open.

“Yes, dear,” he nodded as a man who was used to saying the words automatically.  “Have a nice day,” he called after her as she made her way to the car he already had preheated for her.

Cora ran a hand along her beautiful baby as she walked over to it.  The curse had rendered this town static for the past 28 years.  Nothing here ever changed.  But her Mercedes was a timeless classic.  Perfection never aged.

She drove down the main strip enjoying the sight of her town unfolding before her. She was filled with pride as she watched all of the mindless peasants going about their day as if it were any other day. And it was.  For them at least. For Cora, 28 years had flown by since the first time she’d awakened in her world.  Still, the magnificence of what she’d created still filled her with joyous emotion. 

She pulled into a space just outside of Mill’s Family Diner.  She climbed out of her car and watched as the redheaded imbecilic insect of a man wrestled with his obnoxious Dalmatian.  The dog began pulling on his leash as he barked ferociously at her.  “You had best do something about that mutt before I have him thrown into the pound and put down,” she sneered at the cretin.

Archie nervously pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry Madam Mayor.  He’s been to obedience school.  He’s normally well behaved.”

“I didn’t ask you for excuses,” she countered.  “I said to get it done.  Or I will take the matter into my own hands.”

Archie nodded emphatically as he continued to try and calm Pongo down, “Yes Madam Mayor.  I’m really sorry.  We’ll just get out of your way.  Come on Pongo,” instead of using the leash, he stooped and picked him up.  He practically ran down the street in the opposite direction with him.

“Idiot,” Cora rolled her eyes as she brushed her hand over herself.  She turned and made her way into the diner. 

She bypassed the dawdlers and headed over to her table.  It was the last booth in the diner that gave her a catbird seat of who came and went.  The entire town was on notice that it was reserved especially for her.  No one dared break the unspoken rule of trying to use it.

“Good morning Mother,” her eldest said as she hurried over with a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

Cora narrowed her eyes at the girl.  Underneath the mask of courtesy she could easily read the signs of fatigue and stress she tried desperately to hide. “Good morning, dear.  How are the children?”

Zelena placed a glass of water and a coffee in front of her Mother and nodded enthusiastically, “they’re good Mother.  They’re - .”

Cora waved her hand cutting them off, “fine dear.  I’ll have my usual”

Zelena grimaced but when Cora looked at her she quickly covered it up with a small smile, “Yes Mother. Coming right up,” she quickly high-tailed it over to the window to get her as much space away from her Mother as possible.

“Granny,” she called as she placed the ticket in the window.  “we’ve got a hot one here.”

Granny grunted as she stared at the ticket and then nodded her head.  She quickly set about making sure that Cora’s meal was plated as quickly as possible.  The less time anyone had to spend around the vile woman the better life was for the town.

“Thanks for taking that table for me,” Ruby told Zelena as they both stood in wait for their tables.  “Your Mother is - .”

Zelena patted her on the arm, “I know Rubes.  It’s fine.  I’ve got this.  She is unfortunately my cross to bear,” she rolled her eyes at her fate in life. 

No one except she and her sister could understand what it was like living with Mayor Cora Mills as a Mother.  It was that understanding that had made the two of them as close as they were.  Or that had been the case once upon a time ago.

“Order up!” Granny called as she placed the hot plate in the window.  Zelena snatched it up and immediately made her way back over to her Mother.

“Here you go Mother,” she placed the plate in front of her.  “Do please be careful.  It’s still hot.”  Her Mother gave her a look which left the idiot part unspoken between them but Zelena’s cheeks colored all the same. 

“How’s the shepherd?” Cora asked as she began to add a couple of spoonful’s of sugar to her coffee.  She stirred it slowly as she surreptitiously watched her daughter through her lashes.

Zelena hesitated slightly but instantly tried to hide her discomfort.  Cora had never liked her husband.  She called him an idiot every chance she got.  She made it perfectly clear that she saw him as little more than just another peasant. 

David had always had big dreams.  And Zelena had loved him for it.  First he’d wanted to be a farmer because of his love for animals but quickly found that the work was overwhelming and didn’t actually support them as a growing family.  By this time, they’d already had Zara.  And were expecting little Reign anytime now. They struggled through however, determined to prove Cora’s insistence that they had no idea what they were doing wrong.

But by the time little Xander and Nicky came around Zelena had been forced to find employment outside of the home to help support them. After swallowing her pride and asking her Mother for a loan, she’d opened up the diner. 

The diner had become an integral part of the community.  It was the unofficial first start of most of the town’s day and existence. It was a place to go for good food, good company, and good gossip.  With Granny behind the stove in the kitchen and her little sister’s help as the baker for the diner, there was nowhere in else in town that could offer what the diner did.

Zelena had known that by accepting her mother’s help was the equivalent of making a deal with the devil.  But she’d had no choice.  So she swallowed down her pride and answered her mother’s nitpicking with a smile on her face, “he’s great Mother.  We all are thank you so much for asking.  Is there anything else that I could get you?”

Cora dismissed her with a wave of her hand.  Zelena again practically ran behind the counter while keeping her eyes and ears peeled for anything her Mother might need. 

Cora took her time picking over her breakfast as she watched the peasants come and go.  She had watched them from this very seat over the past few years and they still made her skin crawl with their guttural familiarities. 

Back in the Enchanted Forest, everyone there knew how to honor their Queens properly.  They bowed and kept their eyes averted unless they had been specifically called upon.  They knew their place and always showed reverence. 

But here in this land, she got nothing more than a Good Morning Madam Mayor, as they walked past her.  Despite the fact that she made it obvious she had no want or care to interact with them at all.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else I could get you Mother?” Zelena hurried over to refill her coffee when she noticed it was half gone. If Cora had to wait too long for anything it could end up on the floor – or worse – on one of the staff instead. 

“I’m done.  But I will take one of those fruit, cheese, and croissant plates with me for your sister,” Cora moved her plate aside and began to gather her things. 

Zelena gave her a curious look.  Her mother had never showed them any random act of kindness in their lives.  Bringing breakfast to her sister was an anomaly to Cora’s usual tight fisted commitment to having her children become obedient through the force of her will.  But she hurried to gather the order anyway.

By the time she made it to the door, Zelena had already put the breakfast together and was just placing it into a bag.  “Thank you dear,” Cora said as she grabbed the bag and headed out the door.

Cora headed over to her offices just above the town hall.  As she passed her secretary’s desk she dropped the take-out bag on top of a stack of papers. 

“Thank you Mother,” Regina’s voice sounded her surprise at her Mother going out of her way for her at all.  Cora was not the least sentimental.  She could count on one hand the number of times her Mother had ever shown her or her sister any kindness.  She and her sister had dubbed her the Queen of Hearts behind her back because she seemed to enjoy crushing theirs any chance she was given.  She couldn’t even recall any acts of kindness from her Mother as a small child. 

Cora nodded and made her way to her office.  She took off her coat and made as if to hang it up, but it ended up pooled on the floor.  She stepped over it as she continued to her desk where she stared idly out the window. 

Regina watched her Mother warily.  She was definitely not herself this morning.  And she had no idea what to make of these small shows of emotion.  She grabbed her schedule, a pen, a notepad and quickly followed behind her.

She picked up the coat and hung it up on the coat rack that hung right beside the door, “Today is a light day Mother. You don’t have any meetings until 10.  And then you’re working with the planning commission from 1 to 3 about the rezoning project.  I left the late afternoon clear for you just in case so that you aren’t swamped.”

Cora sat back idly in her chair barely registering what her daughter was saying.  She had gotten bored with her day to day decades ago.  Nothing changed here.  But her power was unchallenged.  That for her was victory enough. 

She stared at her youngest daughter and wondered how her life had come to this. She studied her little girl from head to toe, taking in the pallor of her skin that her daughter had tried to hide with too much make up and the dark circles that no amount of concealer could ever conceal.

“How’s the pirate?” Cora asked in a tone that was meant to display interest yet Regina could read right through it and hear the laughter hidden just beneath.  She stiffened at the unspoken insult yet she quickly covered the sadness and pain that the question invoked.  Mother had always taught them that emotions were for the weak.  Cora was a strong woman who had spent years beating into her children lessons that she’d had to learn the hard way. 

Regina had been young when Kilian had come into her life.  He had been a little older than her but she didn’t care.  She’d loved him from the moment she’d laid eyes on him. 

He was a seaman which, to a young girl, made him seem like such a man. He worked hard and the men around him showed him much respect.  When they met, he’d told Regina all of his plans for the future.  And just before they’d gotten married he’d made them come true.  He’d saved up and managed to get his own ship the Jolly Roger.

He’d called himself a pirate who’d stolen the heart of the most beautiful maiden ever.  They had been so deeply in love.  That was – in the beginning.

Then tragedy struck.  They had lost everything in a horrible accident that haunted them both still to this day.  The physical and emotional wounds were still as fresh as if it had all just happened recently. 

Killian consoled himself in bottles of rum and whatever loose women didn’t mind sneaking around with him.  And worse – he didn’t even bother hiding it from anyone.  Well – except Cora that is.  He was terrified to the core of her.  Everyone else knew the truth though.  He stepped out on the Mayor’s daughter every chance he got.  And that their marriage had been over a long time ago.

“Killian’s good Mother,” Regina gave her Mother a stiff smile that did nothing to hide the pain that Cora had already witnessed in her eyes.  “I’ve laid your mail out for you already,” she tried desperately hoping to change the subject and get her Mother’s attention off of her.  She thought that this might be one of the days when her Mother’s malicious taunting brought her to the brink of despair.  Then she got the second surprise of the morning from her.  A momentary reprieve.

Cora narrowed her eyes at her daughter.  She never could keep a secret behind those large eyes.  They told Cora all of her daughter’s secrets before they even left her mouth.  “Yes – well,” Cora turned her attention back toward the papers in her inbox.  She reached for the stack of work orders that were awaiting her signature before looking up with a glare, “get back to work you silly child.  Dithering around with me isn’t going to earn you any merit badges.”

Regina took the opportunity to turn and run back to the safety of her own space out front.  She stared at the take out bag her mother had brought her.  When she felt enough time had passed that it was safe enough, she slid it into the trash.

SF

“Damn it!” Emma swore as she banged her hand against the steering wheel.  She had no idea where she was. The GPS had quit miles ago - and worse yet - her prey had gotten away. 

She pulled her trusted bug onto the side of the road.  She looked around her and saw nothing but miles and miles of forest on both sides.  She decided she had to go old school.  She reached into her glove compartment and pulled out her atlas. 

She walked around to the front of the car so she could have better light.  She had just rounded the front and was opening the book when she heard a wolf’s howl coming from somewhere around her.

She startled and looked around her.  Wolves?  In Maine?  What the hell?!!?!! 

She looked around her but it was impossible to tell where it was coming from. Still, she turned and got back into the car. 

She stared out the windshield at the darkness straight ahead.  Just up ahead on the right shoulder, her eyes caught ahold of something she’d missed before.  A sign!  Literally! 

She narrowed her eyes to read the script.  It read Welcome to Storybrooke.  She looked back at her Atlas trying to find it but came up short. She even went through the index and could find no reference to a Storybrooke, Maine anywhere. 

Again, she heard the cry of a wolf.  She glanced nervously around her before restarting the car. 

A wolf obviously hadn’t made that sign.  And where there was a sign, there was civilization which would mean people.  It wasn’t that late.  But she still didn’t want to be driving around in the middle of the night trying to find her way out of wherever she was. And she definitely wasn’t going to make it back to Boston tonight.  She’d have to find a place to hole up in for the night and start fresh in the morning.   

She put the car into drive and began to make her way into the town. 


	28. Time Always Tells

**CHAPTER 28**

The atmosphere was something straight out of a horror film.  The single lane road was lined on either side with tall, thick trees that were so tall you couldn’t see their tops.  The sun had set a couple of hours ago since it was the dead of winter and the moon only gave off so much light.  Some people would’ve been spooked out by it.  Especially after just hearing a wolf howling where she was certain they shouldn’t live.  But Emma had spent her life living off of horror movies.  For her, it was awesome.

Emma had the radio turned up as high as the cheap speakers in her trusted old bug would allow as she continued down the road.  She was jamming to some classic rock from the ’80’s when out of nowhere a small figure appeared in the street.

“Holy shit!!!” she screeched as she jabbed both feet onto the brake. She only just managed to swerve the car and missed hitting it by a hairbreadth. She managed to regain control of the car and pulled it over to the side of the road before jumping out.  She ran back over to the figure that still stood frozen in the middle of the street.

She was both scared and relieved to find that there was a small child in the middle of the road.  Relieved that it wasn’t something worse and that she’d missed hitting it but scared that a little girl was out alone and she’d come very close to running her down.  “Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly as her head whipped around her trying to take in as much information as she could.  When she received no answer, she knelt before the small child.  She took a deep breath to steady herself and asked again, “are you alright?”

The child’s wide blue eyes just stared back at her from her pale face.  She was breathing heavily and her mouth was slightly ajar. She was wearing a weighted backpack and her fingers were nearly white as they tightly gripped the shoulder straps.  Obviously, the near death experience had seriously shaken her up.

Emma looked the child over and saw nothing that would alarm her outright.  There was no blood in sight and she didn’t appear to be hurt in any way.  She briefly wondered where her parents were.  She looked in the direction that the child had come and saw no movement.   There was nothing and no one following behind her, “are you from around here?” she asked as she wondered why a child would be out in the woods alone.  It was after 8 o’clock and in the dead of winter it was damned near pitch black.  She didn’t have a lot of experience with small kids but she figured this late and this cold out the kid should’ve been tucked up in a warm bed by now.

When the silence stretched too long and it became clear the child wasn’t going to answer her Emma sighed deeply.  She ran her hand through her hair as she thought the situation through.  After one last look in the direction that the girl had come from and still seeing no one coming after her, she decided to take matters into her own hands.  “Come on kid,” she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and began to guide her toward her car.  “It’s late and freezing out here.  Let’s see about getting you home.”

The girl didn’t fight her as she opened the door and placed her in the car.  She continued to sit quietly as Emma put her in the front seat and clicked the seatbelt into place around her.  She hurried around the car and slid into the driver’s seat.  She turned toward the girl, “where do you live kid?” 

Again with the silence.  Emma was starting to get peeved.  She took a deep breath while staring straight ahead, “right.  Onward and beyond.”  With that, she put the car into gear and continued down the street.

She kept to the road until it opened out into what appeared to be the main street of a small town.  The place looked like it had been brought to life from a Norman Rockwell painting.  There were Mom and Pop type shops lining the both sides of the road.  There was even a barber shop with spinning red and white cane posts out in front.

She inspected the buildings as they passed them trying to get a read on what was available in the town.  Finally, she came across a Sheriff’s station.

“You see that kid?” she pointed out the window toward the Sheriff’s office.  She still wasn’t sure how old the kid was or anything else for that matter.  She’d tried getting her engaged in small talk the entire drive but the child had just sat sullen in her seat glowering out the window.  “It says Sheriff’s Department,” she took the scowl the child threw at her to mean that she could read just fine.  Ignoring her and moving on, “If you don’t start coughing up some answers, I’m going to have no choice but to march you in there and hand you over to them.”

Still she received no answer.  She knew that she should do the right thing and take the kid to the police.  But she’d grown up in the foster care system and had a deep rooted long history of not trusting in law enforcement despite her current career as a bail bondsperson.  She had no idea how deep the situation with the kid went.  If she was a runaway then handing her over could mean doing more harm than good.

“I’m going to get some air kid.  I expect you to start talking once I get back,” she climbed.  She leaned against the hood with her arms folded across her chest as she contemplated her options.  Looking at the kid’s determined and challenging face let her know for sure that this was going to be a long night.

MF

Regina hurried down the street toward the diner.  Her Mother had sat around all day doing next to nothing before leaving the office.  But not before she’d dumped 2 days’ worth of work on Regina’s desk and told her that she needed it by tomorrow morning. 

Usually by this time, Regina was already at the diner relieving her sister for the night.  The dinnertime rush came and went by 7 pm and with the cold people tended to come and go even earlier.  After the rush, she would hold down the spot with the few dawdlers who had nothing better to do but to sit around drinking and gossiping while she prepared the desserts that were to be sold the next day before shutting down the place. 

Working basically two jobs made her days long but she never minded.  Keeping her body busy helped stave off the nightmares that were the only things waiting for her at home.  Her sister – on the other hand – had a large family that needed their Mom.

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she hurried on.  But she practically fell over midstride when she caught sight of something she’d never seen before.  A stranger.  In their small town.

Storybrooke was a tiny town in Maine that had no tourist attractions to speak of.  It was isolated enough that there was no way anyone could get lost in their neck of the woods.  No one in their right minds would ever drive that far north.  And yet – here was the first person she’d ever seen here who wasn’t from here.

She was going to just continue to walk right by.  But her curiosity got the better of her, “excuse me,” she cleared her throat loudly to get the woman’s attention. “May I help you?”

Emma had grown up on the streets and strangers stopping to ask if they could help wasn’t exactly a common occurrence.  The only times she could ever remember a stranger stopping and asking if they could help was when some sleazy guy thought she was an easy pickup.  She had a scowl on her face and was ready to tell whoever it was to buzz off before she swung her head over and got a good look at the person speaking to her. 

For a moment, the air flew out of her lungs and all she could do was stand there and gawk at what had to be the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life.  When she realized she was standing there like a gaping idiot, she immediately shook herself out of her daze, “well - ,” she moistened her lips.  “I was driving down the road when I almost ran into this little lady here.  I’m trying to get her home safely but she’s not exactly cooperating,” she gestured inside her car.

Regina peered down at the yellow monstrosity that stood so out of place on the street of their conservative little town.  She gasped as she looked inside immediately recognizing the girl, “Zara!  What are you doing?!?  You’re supposed to be at home with Daddy!”

The child looked up guiltily as the door to the car was pulled open.  She unclipped her seatbelt and began to make her way across the seats and out onto the sidewalk.

Emma stood watching unsure of whether or not to step in.  She didn’t exactly know any of these people.  She wasn’t going to just let the girl go off with someone unless she was certain it was someone trustworthy.  That is – until she looked closely at the woman and the child staring across from one another.  She chuckled, “Oh!  You’re her Mom!” she thumped herself on the side of the head, “You look just alike.  Except for the eyes of course.”

Regina turned the frown that was directed at her niece back to the strange woman, “I’m her Aunt actually.  Her Mother is my sister.”  After explaining she turned her attention back to her little niece, “and what do you think she’s going to say about this?”

Zara’s head hung low as she scuffed her shoes on the sidewalk, “But I had to find Wolfy.  He wasn’t home when I got there and he’s so little.  He could be lost.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the child, “And so are you!  Not to mention it’s late.  Does your Dad even know where you are?”  The child’s cheeks reddening and her avoidance of eye contact was all the answer she needed.  She pointed to the diner located just a few more steps ahead of them, “march.”

Zara stared at her Aunt’s unwavering face and knew that arguing was futile.  She walked over to the diner and stood waiting at the door.

Regina turned back to the blonde who was watching after the girl with a frown on her face, “thank you for bringing her home.  I’m sorry she inconvenienced you.  She really is a good kid.”

“Yeah, sure,” Emma answered absently as she looked at the girl nervously fiddle around while standing there knowing she was minutes away from punishment.  She remembered that doomed feeling and hoped whatever she had coming to her wouldn’t be too bad.  It was times like these that made her certain her choice to leave the system at 17 had been the right one.

Regina wet her lips as she stared curiously at the woman.  She had no idea why but something about her was familiar.  She felt drawn to her for some odd reason and hated the thought of not seeing her again, “May I offer you a drink?” she gestured to the diner.  “I can offer you the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted.”

Emma grinned, “Got anything stronger?”

Regina smiled and beckoned her on as she moved to join her niece.  Emma quickly grabbed the door and held it open for them to pass. 

The diner was one of those places fitted to look like a throwback to the ‘50s soda shops.  Again, Emma got the odd feeling that she was stepping backwards in time.

As the bell above their heads dinged their arrival, a redhead who was just checking out some customers looked over at them.  Her eyes widened as she saw the little girl, “Zara!  What are you doing here?!??!”  She and her husband had a nanny that came in the afternoons to keep the kids so that David was free to pursue his life goals.  Then he would get dinner going and the kids in the bath while she waited for her sister to relieve her at the diner.

The girl’s head dropped and her shoulders sagged as she avoided eye contact.  Regina placed her hand on her shoulder and addressed her sister, “she was out in the woods looking for that wolf.”

Zelena rolled her eyes as she came around the counter.  She shook her head as she pinned her daughter with her steely gaze, “You are in serious trouble young lady.”

“But he’s just a baby!  And he’s out there all alone.  I had to go and find him!” Zara protested.

“No excuses!  It’s late and you’re supposed to be at home with Daddy.  Anything could’ve happened to you out in those woods alone.  Now go and have a seat while I finish talking with your Aunt.  Then we’ll deal with this at home.”

The girl pouted then stomped over to a seat at the counter.  She was helped atop the stool by a pixie haired brunette teenager.  The girl looked to be about 16 but again, Emma wasn’t good with matching ages to faces.  Once the girl was seated, she gave her a hug then offered her a sip of what looked like hot chocolate.

Zelena turned to her sister, “I have no idea what could possibly have told her that this was a good idea.”

Regina held up her hand to stop her sister before she could get started, “It’s fine.  Miss - ,” she turned toward the blonde who was standing just over her shoulder questioningly.

“Emma,” Emma stepped up and held her hand out to the redhead.  The woman stared at her suspiciously but shook her hand and gave her a halfhearted smile anyway.  “Emma Swan to be precise.”

The brunette turned back to her older sister, “Luckily, Miss Swan here found her and brought her back safely.  Everything’s fine.”

Zelena pursed her lips and began to remove her apron, “well everyone’s already been fed.  And Granny and Ruby are finishing up the clean-up in the kitchen.  You just have to keep an eye out for the dawdlers,” she reported to her sister as she prepared to take her leave.

Regina looked around the diner and nodded, “I’ve got it covered. There’s nothing else here for you to have to worry about.  You just get home safe.”

The steel door that obviously led into the kitchen opened and an older woman accompanied by a leggy brunette with red stripes in her hair emerged.  They were both wearing their coats and Emma surmised they were the infamous pair the redhead had just been talking about, “My ears are burning.  Did I hear someone call my name?”

Zelena smiled at the older woman, “I was just letting Regina know that everything’s under control.  She should have smooth sailing for the rest of the night.”  She made her way back to the counter as she began to collect her things for the journey home.

Eugenia, aka Granny, nodded as she gathered herself together.  She did a slight double take as she saw the stranger in the diner but covered it well, “Who’s this?’ she barked as she peered at her over the rim of the glasses that sat on the end of her nose.

“This is Emma.  Emma Swan,” Regina introduced the woman who nodded at the newcomers as they joined their little group.  “She found Zara on one of her exploration walks and got her back home safely.”

“And what are you doing here?” Granny asked in her usual straightforward manner.

Emma shifted from foot to foot as she slid her hands in her back pockets.  These people sure didn’t beat around the bush, “Well I was lost myself.  So I guess you could say that Zara and I kinda found one another.”

Ruby stepped up after looking the newcomer up and down, “well it’s great to see some new blood around here.  No one ever shows up in this town.”

“And now you have,” Granny cut her off briskly. “Come along girls.  We’re off,” she turned to the pixie haired teen who hopped off of her stool and strode over to the group.  “I guess we’ll be seeing you soon?” she left the statement hanging as a question toward the blonde.

Emma nodded, “If by soon you mean tomorrow then I guess so.  I for one have no plans on being out trying to find my way in the darkness.”

Ruby, Granny, and the teen all smiled and waved as they passed Emma who was still standing just inside the door. 

“We’re off too,” Zelena kissed her sister’s cheek before turning to Zara and waving her toward her.  “I guess we’ll see you all tomorrow.”  Just before leaving she turned back to the newcomer, “Thanks for bringing my daughter back home safely.”

“No problem,” Emma called after her just before the door closed.  She waved Zara away right before it shut.

“Miss Swan,” Regina gestured to a seat at the counter as she put away her coat and purse. 

“Emma,” she volunteered with a grin as she plopped herself down on a stool.

Regina began to pour out 2 glasses of her homemade apple cider.  She slid one over to the new guest and leaned against the counter as she sipped delicately at her own, “Do you have family in these parts?”

Emma took a swig from the glass placed before her but choked as her throat began to burn from the alcohol.  She thumped her chest, “this stuff is strong.  I’ll have to remember to take small sips.”

“It’s a secret recipe.  Handed down by monks who’ve taken a vow of silence I believe,” she teased.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her as one of her lips curled upward, “Is that so?”  At the delicious sound of the chuckle that made her toes curl she answered the young woman, “to answer your question, no. I have no family at all.  Except for a brother.  Kind of,” she shook her head and sipped at her drink again.

Regina thought that was interesting but didn’t feel it was her place to pry, “well I can offer you a room for the night,” she pointed to the stairwell that read Mills Family Inn just above it. It conveniently led into the diner for their guests who had stayed over the night before.

Emma nodded, “Great. I think my days of sleeping in my car are long behind me.”

Regina pulled out a registration form and slid it over to the woman along with a pen, “I’m guessing you haven’t had anything to eat yet either?” it was more a statement than a question but she had to ask anyway.

Emma winked at her, “You’re a genius,” she quickly filled out the registration form before handing it back to her hostess. 

Regina handed the woman a key to one of the best suites they had available, “We shut down the grills after the dinner rush,” she gestured around the almost empty diner.  “We don’t really get much foot traffic after 7. But there’s always leftovers for just in case,” she raised her eyebrows in question.

“Anything is fine with me,” Emma told her. “I’m not picky when it comes to food.”

“Be right back,” she quickly made her way to the kitchen to check the fridge. 

She dished out the leftover meatloaf and added the potato mash, gravy and vegetables to two plates.  As she waited for the food to heat up she felt antsy.  She was glad that Emma was staying.  She had only just met this strange woman.  But for some reason she didn’t want her to leave.

“Here we go,” she put one of the plates in front of the blonde as she came around the counter.  She put the other plate down at the stool next to hers before handing the woman a roll of silverware.  After taking her drink order and pouring up two strawberry lemonades for them both, she came around the counter and sat down to her own meal.

The two chatted comfortably as they enjoyed their meals.  Regina occasionally had to see to customers but for the most part the food and company were both engaging. 

After their meal, Regina looked around the diner and noticed that they were alone.  For the first time she did something she’d never done before.  She decided to close up shop early.  The desserts would have to wait until tomorrow.  It had already been a long day.  And she supposed the excitement of a newcomer had worn her out, “I can’t even remember when I’ve ever been this tired,” she said as she bit back a yawn before collecting the plates.

“If you want I can show you to your room,” she offered as she walked toward the kitchen to handle the few remaining dishes. 

“Oh, sure,” Emma accepted immediately.  “I just have to grab a few things out my car first.”

Regina nodded her understanding before she went into the kitchen. She quickly dispatched of the handful of dirty dishes before washing her hands.  She took off her apron and placed it on a hook reserved for the staff. 

She had just made it back out up front and was reaching for her things when Emma stepped back into the diner. Neither wanted to admit it but their hearts sped up at the sight of the other. 

“Ready when you are,” the blonde gave her an appreciative grin.  She held up her overnight back that she kept stashed in her trunk.  Between her chosen profession and her transient upbringing she’d learned a long time ago to always be prepared for any eventuality. That included a fresh supply of clothing and toiletries kept handy at all times.

Regina walked around her and turned the diner’s open sign to closed.  She turned out the lights and turned to her guest, “follow me.”

When they arrived at the door to her room, Emma reached around her and used her key to open the door. She walked into a spacious and comfortable looking room.  It seemed clean and comfortable which was all that she expected.  She unceremoniously dumped her bag onto the bed before turning back to her hostess.

“There’s towels and extra blankets in the closet,” she informed her.  “If you need anything just pick up the phone and dial 0.  I’m right downstairs so there’s no bother.”

“You live here?” Emma asked surprised.  She had seen the wedding ring on her finger and figured someone so beautiful had to already be taken. But aside from Eloise or the filthy rich she’d never heard of anyone living inside a hotel before.

The way the brunette’s face clouded over before she schooled her features didn’t go amiss by Emma.  She figured that was a discussion for another time.

“Yes well,” Regina flicked her wrist dismissively.  After a moment of awkward silence she collected herself, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Goodnight,” Emma called before the door closed behind the young woman.  After a quick wave, she was gone. 

Alone in the room, Emma fell back onto the bed.  Wedding ring or not she sensed a deeper story there.  And to say she was smitten was the least to offer.  Just from the brief contact she’d had with the woman, she already knew she wanted – no needed more. 

She sat up and pulled her phone from her back pocket.  She quickly sent off a text to her best friend/brother from another mother.  **Found a quaint little town here in upstate Maine.  Thought I’d stay a while since I lost track of our guy.**

She had barely put the phone back down before it dinged **.  What’s her name?**

She chuckled as she texted back.  Her brother knew her so well **, Regina the Goddess sent from the heaven’s above.  She’s smokin’ hot with a body to die for and a bedroom voice that’ll make your toes curl.**

**You know what they say. When you fly too close to the sun you can get burned.  Be careful and stay safe.**

**LOL.  Will do. Thumbs up emoji.** Emma put her phone aside as she made her way to the bathroom for her nightly routine.

-:-

“Henry!” Cora called as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. “Get my things.  I’m going out for breakfast this morning,” she commanded.

“Yes dear,” her buffoonish husband called upstairs to her.

“Yes dear,” she mocked him as she finished fixing her face.  She stood back and after inspecting herself from head to toe in the full-length mirror, gave herself a nod of approval.  She smiled as she left the room and glided down the stairs.

“I’ll be early tonight Henry.  Make sure dinner is ready so I won’t be kept waiting.  I have no idea how you can spend all day doing nothing and still swear there’s not enough time to do the few simple things that are asked of you around here.”

“Yes, dear,” Henry intoned automatically as a man who was used to saying the words.  He handed Cora her purse and briefcase as she walked out the door, “Have a nice day dear,” he said as he held the door opened for his wife.

Cora rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car.  Thankfully, Henry had already gotten the heat going so she immediately put the car into gear and took off.  The drive to the diner was short but Cora still enjoyed the freedom that being behind the wheel gave her.  She did miss the peasants understanding of their place around royalty from back in the old world.  But this world definitely had its perks also.  Driving her prized Mercedes always made her feel better.

She had parked, stepped out of the car, and was just making her way towards the diner when a chiming from above stopped her in her tracks.  She stared up in horror as the minute hand on the old clock in the clock tower moved forward.

“Good morning Mayor,” the scroungy flea had the audacity to look happy as he passed her with his flea ridden mutt in tow.  “Looks like someone finally got around to fixing the old clock.”

“Yes,” Cora’s tone was ice cold as she searched around her for the culprit.  “And I have no problem with fixing them either,” she said to herself as she glared up at the clock. 

Obviously the time was now at hand.


End file.
